Bladebreakers Titãs
by Anamateia
Summary: Os Bladebreakers viviam suas vidas normalmente, iam planejar uma festa para reencontrar uns amigos, mas um meteoro, uma rainha e uma missão, se tornam sua prioridade, e essa missão é deter que alguém transforme a terra seja destrída! ÚLTIMO CAP ON
1. A Explosão

Bem essa fic, é dedicada a todos que escrevem fics, então, se você acha que fic é coisa de idiota, fique sabendo que nós escrevemos fic e muito bem, então NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSE PAPO!!!! Bem, eu não canso de falar "bem", mas bem, vamos começar a fic...

Blábláblá- fala normal!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!_

(blábláblá)- notas "inteligente" da autora!!!

Um ano depois do incidente da BEGA, os Bladebreakers viviam sua vida normal, e quase feliz, mas uma nova e digo nova mesmo aventura se apresenta e dessa vez não irão usar s beyblades.

**A explosão**

Isso é 1 ano depois da BEGA ((porque sempre 1 ano???)), Tyson, Max, Ray e Kai estavam planejando uma festa, bem nem todos.

Kai- Como fui concordar com isso? - dizia Kai jogando uma caixa no chão e emburrado após se arrepender de ter que organizar uma festa junto com seus amigos.

Tyson- Vai ser divertido! - Tyson pulava feito uma garotinha, pegando a caixa que Kai havia jogado.

Ray- É encontrar todos depois de quase um ano.

Kai- Por mim poderia ficar sem vê-los por mais um século.

Max- Qual é cara? Até você vai achar divertido! - tentava convencer o amigo.

Tyson- Vamos arrumar o salão. – vendo uma lista de telefones.

Max- Eu sei onde tem um perfeito!

Ray- Vamos lá então. – Tempo depois eles estavam em uma fabrica abandonada.

Kai- Perfeito. – sarcasmo.

Max- Sério? – finalmente Kai havia concordado em algo.

Ray- Sarcasmo Max!

Max- ¬¬

Tyson- É perfeito sim!!! É bem diferente do velho e chato salão. Vamos pegar as coisas! – Assim eles voltam a casa de Tyson e rapidamente pegam as bugigangas e voltam a fábrica para aprontarem os convites da festa de deixar o lugar limpo.

Max- Que tal uma festa a fantasia? – varrendo.

Kai- Claro, porque não fazemos brincadeiras também? – sem fazer nada, ele não ia sujar as mãos. (AHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUAHU... adoro ele)

Max- Boa idéia. – com seu sorriso de sempre.

Ray- Não sei como ainda acredita nele. – indignado com a inocência de Max.

Max- Credo Kai, para de ser malvado, olha eu tenho um presente a todos vocês. – e pega da mochila, 4 pacotes embrulhados um cor cada cor diferente, um azul escuro, um vermelho, um amarelo e o dele, que tinha uma cor um azul mais pra água.

Tyson- Adoro presente!!! – E rapidamente pegou o seu.

Ray- Obrigado Max, não precisava! – Ray pega o seu.

Tyson- UUUAAAUUUU!!!! Da onde isso??? - Era umas roupas personalizadas, camisa e calça, a camisa era preta com o elemento da fera bit, desenhado na frente, a calça era preta mesmo.

Max- Minha mãe me deu!!! Ela disse que quando começarmos o campeonato nós poderemos usá-las, como se fossemos uma equipe de super heróis.

Ray- Eu gostei! – Olhando a camiseta.

Kai- E quem disse que eu vou ficar na sua equipe? – delicado como sempre.

Max- Mas tem roupa para você também. – E entrega ao Kai um pacote vermelho.

Kai- Não me pegam usando isso nunca! – E deixa em um canto. Mas ao contrário de Kai, Tyson já vestiu sua roupa pelo menos a camisa.

Tyson- Qual é Kai? Ficou da hora né? – vendo a camiseta, que tinha vários tornados nela, o poder da Dragoon.

Kai- Você é ridículo, parece um power ranger. – indignado com aquela cena.

Tyson- Hora de morfar!!! – Brinca Tyson.

Max- Cada um tem um elemento, Tyson é vento por causa da Dragoon, eu sou água por causa da Draciel, Ray é trovão por causa da Driger, e o Kai é fogo por causa da Dranzer...

Kai- Descobriu isso tudo sozinho? – Indignado com a nota de Max.

Ray- Kai, deixa de ser... – Um barulho enorme, toma conta do lugar, os Bladebreakers olham para ver se é alguma parte da fábrica caindo, de repente um meteoro cai bem no meio deles, e uma força sobre-humana joga os quatro para longe, Tyson é jogado nos tubos de ventilação do lugar que arrebenta tudo onde uma forte rajada de ar bate em Tyson. Max é jogado em canos que também se quebram e um jato da água o atinge. Ray é jogado em um painel de força e causa um curto circuito atingindo Ray. e Kai é jogado em uma espécie de incinerador que explode e uma cortina de fogo aparece. E o resultado disso tudo é uma enorme explosão.

Depois de horas, Hilary e Kenny chegam à casa do Tyson, procurando pelo mesmo.

Hilary- Como vai senhor Granger? – olha o vovô guardando a bagunça das crianças.

Vovô- Muito bem Hilary, oi Kenny, estão procurando os meninos???

Kenny- Aham, onde eles estão???

Vovô- Foram ver um lugar, acho que foram até a velha fábrica. Queriam arrumar um lugar pra bagunça, com certeza foram para lá.

Kenny- Vamos?

Hilary- Claro!

Kenny- Obrigado. – e sai.

Hilary- Tchau senhor Granger!!! – seguindo Kenny.

Vovô- Tchau crianças!!! – Hilary e Kenny chegando até a velha fábrica, se assustam ao verem o local... em ruínas, mas sem fogo, porque por alguma milagre divino ou não ele havia se dissipado.

Hilary- Ah meu Deus!!! – e corre para dentro do prédio.

Kenny- Tyson!!! Max!!!! Kai!!! Ray!!!!! – Hilary andava pela fábrica e acha um de seus amigos desacordado.

Hilary- Achei o Max! – ela corre até ele e vê que não está ferido, mas não acordava. – Max acorda!!! – Kenny andava e acha Tyson, corre até ele e estava na mesma situação.

Kenny- Tyson, você está bem? – tentando acordar Tyson.

Hilary- Onde estão Ray e Kai? – olhando por volta do local, Kenny olha, deixa Tyson em um lugar seguro e vê Ray embolado em uns fios elétrico.

Kenny- Achei o Ray! – e tira os fios com cuidado.

Hilary- Achei o Kai! – e tira uma placa de ferro que pertencia a caldeira que explodiu, mas estranha porque não estava com nenhum arranhão, assim como todos os outros. – Precisamos chamar ajuda!!! – eles chamam ambulâncias e os meninos são levados ao hospital cerca de 30 minutos depois Tyson acorda.

Tyson- O que aconteceu??? – olha Hilary que estava lá.

Hilary- É o que eu quero saber! – falava curiosa ao saber que não tinha nada.

Tyson- Cadê os outros?

Hilary- Eles estão bem. Todos estão! – No quarto ao lado, Mariah esperava Ray acordar.

Mariah- Vamos Ray, acorde. – Ray lentamente abre os olhos.

Ray- Mariah? – estranha ao olhar a menina ao lado dele.

Mariah- Você está bem? Hilary me disse que te achou desmaiado numa fábrica, eu tinha que ver como você está.

Ray- Estou sim. – Ray olhava por volta e procurava os amigos. – Mas o que houve??? Cadê o Kai, o Tyson e o Max???

Mariah- Estão a salvo, que bom que você... AAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!! – reclamava como se tivesse levado um choque.

Ray- O que foi??? – preocupado com a garota, porque não sabia o que havia conseguido.

Mariah- Levei um choque. – olhando o que poderia ter ocasionado.

Ray- Credo, você está bem?

Mariah- Claro, não foi nada. – No quarto ao lado, Kai já estava se ajeitando para sair e veio um médico.

Doutor- Você não pode sair, não foi dado alta. – dando uma bronca.

Kai- Estou bem. – e vai saindo.

Doutor- Você não foi examinado ainda pode estar com febre! – alertando o jovem.

Kai- Estou ótimo, com licença. – vai saindo, mas é impedido pelo médico.

Doutor- Você tem que ficar em observação, após os exames você poderá ir embora!! – e os alarmes de incêndio foram ativados.

Kai- Eu to pedindo com educação. – mas é desligado minutos depois, vendo que não tinha incêndio nenhum.

Enfermeira- Menino, você vai ficar aí, até um responsável vir. Vamos ver se está com febre. – E coloca um termômetro na boca dele.

Kai- Eu já disse, estou ótimo!!!!! – irritado.

Doutor- Vamos ver. – e olha o termômetro. – Garoto você está queimando!!! – abismado.

Kai- Chega eu me sinto bem, e não sou obrigado a ficar aqui! – e sai do quarto.

Doutor- _Isso é impossível!!!!_ - Olha de novo, no termômetro marcando 207 graus Celsius.

Enquanto isso no outro canto do hospital, Max aparece no quarto de Tyson para ver como está o amigo.

Max- Oi Tyson!!!

Tyson- Max. Como você está?? E os outros??? – feliz em ver o amigo.

Max- Estamos todos bem, o Ray esta com a Mariah e o Kai já saiu.

Tyson- UFA!!! – aliviado. – O que houve?

Max- Eu não faço idéia!

Tyson- E nossa festa? - depois de tudo fica preocupado com a festa. ((PORRA MEU!!!! Ò.Ó))

Max- Tudo foi destruído, Kenny disse que só nossas roupas sobraram, aquelas que minha mãe deu. O resto foi tudo!!! – fazia beicinho. ((e quem quer saber disso??))

Tyson- Que droga. – também chateado e Ray apareceu.

Ray- E aí, como vão vocês??

Max- Estou bem e você?

Ray- Estou bem.

Tyson- Eu também e o Kai?

Max- ele já foi, e não falou com ninguém. Pra variar um bocado.

Tyson- Típico dele, mais o bom é que ele está bem.

Max e Ray- verdade.

Enquanto isso Kai andava tranqüilamente na rua até que uma mulher olha estranho para ele.

Senhora- Garoto... – olhando estranho para Kai.

Kai- Hm? – a maneira educada de Kai falar com a senhora.

Senhora- Você tá pegando fogo! – a senhora diz assustada.

Kai- O que???? – agora assustado ficou ele.

Senhora- Você tá pegando fogo!!!!!! – E a senhora aponta para jaqueta.

Kai- Droga!!! – Se assusta joga a jaqueta no chão.

Senhora- Você não percebeu??? – olhou ainda mais estranho para Kai.

Kai- Não... – ele mesmo se estranhou. ((tah no mundo da lua meu nego???))

Senhora- Precisa ir ver um médico. De preferência um psiquiatra! – E sai assustada. Kai continua seu caminho, confuso, e por pouco que um carro quase passa por cima dele.

Motorista- Sai da frente idiota!!! - com muita raiva.

Kai- Olha por onde anda!!! – E Kai fez uma coisa que simplesmente não sabe quando e nem como, uma bola de fogo quase atinge o carro.

Motorista- MAS QUE PO...??? – o carro estaciona e Kai sai do local o mais rápido possível, muito confuso, e como já não bastasse ele começa a pegar fogo.

Kai- Droga!!! O que esta acontecendo??? Merda!!! – fogo por todo corpo, ele olhava aquilo e se assustava, mas como nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar, ele estava próximo a um mini posto de gasolina, que explode com o contato e o calor do corpo do Kai, causa uma pequena explosão, porém poderosa o soficiente para jogá-lo para longe caindo, sua sorte é que cai em uma piscina num clube, que ficava ao lado, e de tão quente que estava rapidamente evapora toda a água da piscina.

Garotas- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – uma bando de garotas que dava uma festa na piscina. A fumaça se dissipa, e as meninas olham atentamente para o centro da piscina.

Garota001- Peraí, você não é o Kai Hiwatari??? – dizia uma com voz de garota atrevida.

Kai- Onde estou? – ao perceber as garotas olhando para ele com um sorriso no rosto, meio que pareciam estar gostando do que viam, ele fechou os olhos abaixou a cabeça e abriu e viu que o pior tinha acontecido, suas roupas, literalmente, viraram cinzas.

Garota002- Essa é a melhor festa que eu já estive!!!! – parecia que as garotas não tiravam os olhos, ele estava morto de vergonha rapidamente sai da piscina e pega uma toalha. ((ADORO ESSA FIC))

Kai- Eu vou pegar isso emprestado. – mais vermelho que não sei o que, se enrola e vai saindo. Mas...

Garota001- Não quer ficar??? – todas as meninas o cercaram.

Todas- Fica vai!!!! – Todas com um olhar bem de safada e Kai não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha.

Kai- _Que humilhação_!!!

Tempo depois a maioria dos Bladebreakers e Mariah com exceção de Kai, estavam tomando um lanche na casa do Tyson.

Tyson- Pena que o Kai não esta com a gente. – comendo a comida.

Ray- Mas daqui a pouco ele aparece.

Max- Como você sabe?

Ray- A Dranzer está aqui.

Max- rsrsrsrs... verdade acho que é a única coisa que ele dá valor nessa vida!

Tyson- Acho que peguei gripe.... – e começa a ameaçar a espirrar até que... – AAAAAATTTTTCCCCCHHHHIIIIINNNN!!!! – Mas não foi um simples espirro, parecia que uma enorme rajada de vento tomou conta do lugar e derrubou tudo.

Ray- O que você fez???? – abismado ao ver.

Tyson- Eu não sei!!!!! – mais abismado.

Max- Irado!!!! – E Kai aparece, apenas com uma toalha branca, presa pela cintura.

Kai- Se alguém comentar alguma coisa... MORRE!!! – com muita raiva.

Hilary- Passa lá em casa mais tarde.

Tyson- Bem vamos parar por aí né? – com um tom estranho.

Hilary- O que foi????

Kai- É só comigo, ou algo aconteceu aqui? – olhando a casa.

Ray- Pelo jeito não é só você, o Tyson parece que... Tá com poderes.

Max- IRADO!!!! Você e o Tyson tem super poderes!!!! – Empolgado achando que é amigo de todo mundo, coloca a mão no ombro de Kai.

Tyson- Max olha!!! – Estava saindo fumaça do ombro de Kai.

Max- Eu também tenho?? – E olha para uma planta, e estala os dedos sobre a planta, e pequenos pingos da água começam a cair.

Kenny- Mas o que esta acontecendo????

Max- Eu sei fazer chuva!!!

Kai- Chega!!! - E mais um pedaço da toalha se queimava.

Hilary- O negócio aqui vai ficar bom!

Tyson- Vai se vestir Kai!!!! – Tyson estava se irritando.

Kai- Minha roupa queimou... – dizia tímido.

Hilary- Eu vou ver alguma roupa para você vestir...

Ray- Peraí isso está muito confuso, eu não to entendo!!!! – E com esse chilique Ray dispara pequenos raios de suas mãos.

Tyson- Que dez!!!! – e começa a assoprar, e logo vem alguns ventos destruindo o pouco que restava da sala.

Kai- Pare com isso!!! – segurando o resto da toalha.

Tyson- UAU!!!! TEMOS SUPER PODERES!!!! QUE DEMAIS!!!! – comemorava.

Kai- "Uau"??? – sarcasmo e raiva. – Só se for "uau" para você, eu peguei fogo, explodi um mini posto de gasolina, e quase fiquei pelado no meio da rua!!!!!

Mariah e Hilary- SÉRIO????? – gostando da idéia.

Ray e Tyson- PAREM!!!! – ciumera.

Mariah e Hilary- desculpe!!!!

Tyson- Tá legal, isso só aconteceu com a gente???

Kai- É o que parece.

Max- Show!!!! – Max explorando seu poder começa a bater palmas, e começa a sair um monte de água das mãos.

Kai- Chega!!! – na hora fogo sai das mãos dele.

Ray- Temos que ver isso melhor, procurar ajuda médica. – preocupado.

Kenny- Vamos falar com o senhor Dickinson!!! – empolgado pelos supostos poderes.

Tyson- Não, ninguém pode saber!!!! – já começando a "viajar na maionese".

Max- Temos que ter identidades secretas!!! – entrou no mesmo barco que Tyson.

Kai- Não sei porque eu perco meu tempo com vocês.

Kenny- Todos vocês com super poderes incrível!!! – olhando para os amigos.

Mariah- Então foi você que me deu aquele choque? – diferente de todos, não havia gostado, pelo fato de isso dificultar o contato físico.

Ray- Acho que sim, mas... – ela o interrompe.

Mariah- Não pode controlar? – questionando a situação.

Ray- Eu não sei muito mais do que você, isso está meio confuso.

Mariah- Você vai dar choques para sempre???

Ray- não tem como eu saber, temos que ver isso melhor!!!!

Hilary- olha Kai. É a única coisa que achei!!! – A roupa que o Max deu de presente ao Kai.

Kai- Hoje não é meu dia. – indignado.

Hilary- Mas olha, por mim você pode ficar assim Kai. – não tirando o olho. (e quem tiraria?)

Tyson- HILARY!!!!

Max- O Tyson tá com ciúmes!!!! – brincando com o amigo.

Tyson- eu não!!! – disfarçando. ((hehehe, quem vê pensa))

Quase todos- rsrsrsrs...

Bem começa a aventura do mais novo grupo de super heróis, vamos tem nome que podemos dar a eles???? Mandem reviews e sugestões, para qualquer coisa!!!! Vilão, nome da equipe qualquer coisa belê???? BJKS!!!! BYEEEE!!!!!!


	2. Primeira Tarefa!

Bem, eu vou dedicar essa fics a melhor pessoa do mundo, a pessoa que mais admiro, eu simplesmente como merda por ela, essa pessoa.... sou EU!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

BEIJUS A TODOS!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!_

(blábláblá)- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!!

**PRIMEIRA TAREFA.**

Depois de ficarem horas pensando no que fazer com a suposta "dádiva", eles resolvem sair para comer alguma coisa. (de novo, mas dessa vez era janta)

Hilary- Eu queria ter poderes que nem vocês. – falava um pouco enciumada.

Kenny- Eu também! – também com um pouco de ciúmes, mas ainda não escondia o agrado de seus amigos estarem assim.

Kai- Falem baixo.

Tyson- Rsrsrsrs, imagina podemos salvar o mundo!!!! – ainda empolgado.

Kai- Se depender de mim o mundo que se exploda. – falava como se fosse uma coisa normal de se dizer.

Max- Ai, que maldade! – de cara.

Ray- Tem muita gente boa nesse mundo, Talvez se você não afastasse todos que se aproximam... - e Ray num dos seu sermões não percebe e dá um choque em todos.

Todos- AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!

Tyson- Você é louco??? Se controle. – brincando com Ray.

Max- Credo Ray!!!! – entrando na brincadeira.

Kai- Calem a boca! – E uma pequena chama sai da mão dele.

Tyson- Hahahahah, maneiro!!! – e eles estavam felizes ou quase todos, um bando de playboy aparece e começa a zoar deles.

Garoto01- Olha se não são os bladebreakers??? – Um dos garotos olha um palito de dentes pegando fogo, e acende um cigarro.

Kai- Quem vê diz que tem moral de ficar fumando. – de cara com o playboy.

Garoto02- Quem é você, para falar alguma coisa? – E soltou a fumaça bem na cara do Kai, que ia hora avançou no garoto fumante ((ahhhhh mais tem que apanhar)), mas Ray o segura.

Ray- calma Kai. Não vale a pena! – o impede antes que algo mais fudido aconteça.... Com o playboy.

Garoto02- Solta ele!!! Venha seu nojento!!!! – E continuava de fumar e a provocar, Kai olha bem para a cara do fumante.

Kai- Você não passa de um idiota.

Garoto02- O que? – foi o tempo dele falar e Kai olha para o cigarro e fecha o olho, e o braço do garoto começa a pegar fogo.

Ray- Kai!!! – olhando para a maldade que o amigo ranzinza acaba de fazer.

Garot002- Me ajude!!! – Chacoalhando o braço para apagar o fogo.

Max- Deixa comigo!!!! – E joga um "jatinho" de água no garoto, e atingem todos os outros.

Tyson- Muito bem Max!!! – Fala com sarcasmo.

Max- Ops... – sem graça.

Garoto01- Vocês são aberrações!!!! Vamos embora daqui!!!!! – E todos saem correndo.

Kai- Umph...

Tyson- É isso aí, caiam fora!!!! – Eles iam retomar seu lanchinho e um grito do lado de fora do restaurante é ouvido, todos foram ver.

Ray- Meu Deus!!! – Um enorme incêndio acontecia.

Tyson- Max tente apaga-lo!!!! – sabendo que ele era o único que poderia ajudar.

Max- Tá legal!!! – Ele vai até o prédio em chamas, se concentra um pouco e começa a sair quantidades absurdas de água de suas mãos, mas não era o suficiente para apagar o enorme incêndio.

Garotinha- Mamãe!!! Cadê você??? Mamãe!!!! – uma garotinha pequena andava desesperada procurando pela mãe e não viu um poste que caía em direção a garota.

Ray- Cuidado!!!! – E Ray solta um raio desviando o poste e salvando a menina.

Kai- Tive uma idéia. – dessa vez Kai entra em ação controlando as chamas, diminuindo elas.

Max- Qual é sua idéia? – ao entendia até que viu a chama recuar.

Kai- Max agora!!!!

Max- Tá legal!!!! – E com seu poder de água consegue apagar o fogo.

Hilary- Legal!!!! – Comemorava Hilary o primeiro ato de herói dos amigos e uma parte do prédio começa a cair e Hilary estava embaixo.

Tyson- HILARY CUIDADO!!!! – e por muito pouco consegue tirar Hilary do caminho.

Hilary- Obrigado Tyson!

Tyson- Você tá legal? – preocupado.

Hilary- Estou!!

Kai- Melhor sairmos daqui.

Max- Porque???? – novamente não entendendo.

Kai- Vamos embora! – e vai andando seguido pelos demais, e quando a multidão se dá conta, os salvadores já tinham ido embora.

Pessoa001- Você viu quem era eles????

Pessoa002- Não... onde eles foram???

E os bladebreakers já estavam longe...

Ray- Porque fomos ficar assim? – ainda estava mais confuso.

Tyson- deve ter algum propró... pro... – ao perceber que não saía a palavra. – motivo.

Max- Será que realmente estamos destinados a salvar o mundo? – dessa vez ele falava sério.

Kai- Tira essa coisa de "salvar o mundo" da cabeça. – ríspido falava com o outro.

??????- Eu não diria isso! – uma voz surge do nada.

Todos- Quem é você???? – Eles olham uma mulher, cabelo preto, pele clara, olhos castanhos, alta e bonita.

Gaia- Meu nome é Gaia, temos que conversar! – olhava séria para os meninos.

Kai- Conversar o que? – estranhando.

Gaia- Porque você foram escolhidos para serem os titãs!

Tyson- Titãs??? – perguntou mais assustado do que surpreso. Logo depois eles vão ao velho lago, porque era um lugar onde ninguém ia de noite, e assim poderiam conversar tranqüilo.

Gaia- Há 10.000 anos atrás, eu e minha irmã Skyla éramos protetoras do poder supremo, para manter o equilíbrio, entre a luz e as trevas, tínhamos a ajuda dos titãs, e do meu conselheiro, Velius, mas o que eu não tinha em mente, era que Velius queria se apossar do poder supremo. – olhando seriamente para os futuros salvadores da terra, ao mesmo tempo em que estava séria, estava surpresa, porque são os titãs mais jovens da história.

Tyson- Mas o que você fazia? – curioso.

Gaia- Eu protegia o portal, toda a vez em que em que o meteoro passava pela terra, se abria uma passagem que o levava para onde era guardado o poder supremo. Na montanha do arquipélago de Afluon.

Kai- E o que é esse "poder supremo"??? – não queria demonstrar, mas queria saber de tudo.

Gaia- O poder supremo é a única coisa que pode salvar toda uma nação, ou destruí-la totalmente, é uma força gigante, tem que ser muito poderoso para dominar esse poder sem ser dominado por ele.

Max- Mas como você sabe, que alguém foi dominado por esse poder?

Gaia- Quando soubemos do plano de Velius, eu e os titãs o detemos, mas Skyla deixou dominar-se por sua ganância de conseguir o poder supremo, mas ela não era forte o bastante, e como prevíamos foi facilmente dominada pela alma ruim do poder supremo, nós a condenamos de ficar para sempre no abismo da morte, enquanto ela estivesse lá, o mundo estaria a salvo. – baixou o olhar, mas não era de tristeza.

Tyson- Mas o que aconteceu? – Gaia olha para os garoto com uma certa raiva do acontecido.

Gaia- Skyla foi traiçoeira, usou o poder supremo, deve ter derrotado a guardiã do mundo dos mortos e conseguiu sair de lá quando o meteoro caiu na terra e libertou o poder titã!

Ray- O meteoro na fábrica!! – Ray liga os fatos. ((como se fosse muito difícil))

Gaia- Exatamente Ray, mas o que ela não espera é que os titãs estão aqui, vocês no caso, e a missão de vocês, é proteger a terra, enquanto procuramos maneira de deter Skyla! O mundo está em suas mãos!

Kai- Que comovente. – após ouvir tudo, Kai como sempre, fez-se não se importar.

Tyson- Isso é serio!!!! – tentando reprimir Kai. – O que vai acontecer se essa Skyla usar o poder de novo? – olhava para Gaia.

Gaia- O mundo correrá grave perigo!

Ray- Como voltamos ao normal? – ninguém esperava que Ray perguntasse aquilo.

Gaia- Como? – perguntou um pouco decepcionada, achando que fez uma escolha errada.

Ray- Eu fico dando choque em todos, vou destruir minha vida social. – Lembrando da Mariah e seu comentário. – Eu não sei eles, mas não quero ficar assim pelo resto da vida! – e era sério, Ray não estava tão feliz assim com o poder.

Gaia- entendo... – antes de responder Tyson a interrompe. ((Típico do meu amigo))

Tyson- Não liga pro Ray, nós temos que deter, Skyla... – dessa vez Gaia o interrompe.

Gaia- Não é só Skyla, com certeza ela terá muitos aliados. – como se já não tivesse pressão o suficiente.

Kai- Então... – dessa vez Kai toma a frente. – Vamos lutar contra algo que não conhecemos, com poderes que não dominamos, podemos morrer, e além do mais...

Gaia- A terra pode ser destruída!!!

Kai- Ótimo! – dessa vez ele estava preocupado.

Gaia- Vocês são a única esperança da terra!!!!

Tyson- Titãs... gostei do nome!

Gaia- Eu vou procurar para saber mais, quando eles iram atacar!!!! Eu aviso em breve!!!

Tyson e Max- Até mais ver! – os dois apenas se despedem, Kai nunca se despede de ninguém, e Ray ainda estava "encucado" ((em dúvidas, e não gostando da situação)).

Bem essa foi a primeira missão deles, mas vem muito mais de onde essa veio!!!!

Mandem reviews, BJKS, FUI!!!!


	3. O Poder de Max

Bem vamos direto a fics...

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!!_

(blábláblá)- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!!

**O PODER DE MAX!!!!!**

Depois da explicação de Gaia, dois dias depois Kenny vem com uma descoberta.

Kenny- Descobri algo incrível!!

Ray- Como voltar ao normal? – esperançoso.

Kenny- Não...

Max- Como ficamos mais poderosos? – empolgado.

Kenny- Não...

Kai- Como manter o Tyson de boca fechada??? – sarcástico.

Tyson- HEI!!! – com raiva.

Kenny- Não. É que as roupas que a mãe do Max deu sofreram mesma coisa que vocês!!! – maravilhado com aquilo.

Max- As roupas também tem super poderes? – tinha que ser o Max né?

Todos- Credo. ((fazer o que?hauahuahau))

Max- Só perguntei, perguntar é errado? – indignado com os amigos.

Kai- Só o fato de você abrir a boca pra falar merda, já é errado.

Max- Pare... se não... – procurando um jeito de ameaçar ((como se conseguisse criança))... já te jogo água!!!! – em tom de ameaça.

Kai- Que medo. – E Tyson corta o barato deles.

Tyson- Vão fazer isso lá fora!

Ray- Temos que voltar ao normal. – meio que desesperado.

Max- Eu não quero voltar ao normal!!!

Kai- De novo essa conversa? – de saco cheio de ouvir aquilo.

Ray- Eu não quero ficar assim!! – se irritando.

Kenny- É só usar a roupa que a mãe do Max deu, ela ficou a prova de fogo, a prova de choque, a prova de água!!!

Max- IMPERMEÁVEL!!! – pega a roupa ((quem viu a propaganda do band-aid, sabe do que estou falando, se não sabem youtube galera))

Ray- Então vou ter que usar isso para sempre? Eu vou ter que ficar parecendo um idiota!!! – questionando tudo, ultimamente Ray não andava com o humor muito agradável, o que era novidade pra os amigos.

Kai- Não era você que disse, que as roupas eram "bacanas"? – como sempre Kai dando seus tapas de luva de pelica.

Max- Porque está agindo assim? – como eu havia dito, era novidade para os bladebreakers.

Ray- Deixe pra lá. – e sai desanimado. Mais a tarde, Mariah vai a casa de Tyson e conversa com Ray.

Mariah- Por favor Ray, não tem problema. Eu fui uma tola falando aquilo.

Ray- Mas eu fico dando choques, a cada minuto!! – não estava nada confortável com a situação.

Mariah- Você vai controlar esse poder Ray. Eu sei disso!!! – E os dois vão se aproximando lentamente, no outro lado da sala estava Tyson, Max e Kai que dá um papel para o Max.

Max- O que é isso??? – e olha o papel, e vê um desenho do Ray beijando uma caveirinha eletrocutada, com um laço rosa na cabeça.((para os desprovidos de inteligência era a Mariah))

Tyson- Deixa eu ver!!! – olha o desenho. – Você é um artista Kai!!! Hehehehehehehe. – dando risada.

Max- Rsrsrsrsrsr... ai que maldade. – E quando o Ray e Mariah se beijam Ray acaba dando um choque nela.

Mariah- Auch!! – isso só causou os risos, até de Kai, discreto é claro.

Todos- Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Ray- Estão rindo do que? – zangado.

Max- Nada!! – não conseguindo esconder a risada.

Ray- Se for alguma piadinha, vocês vão se arrepender!!!! – em tom de ameaça, ele e Mariah saem da casa.

Todos- hehehehehehehe.... – tempo depois mariah vai ao aeroporto e toma vôo de volta para china, Ray voltando a casa de Tyson, ainda estava com raiva da suposta piada.

Hilary- Oi Ray, o que houve? – olhando preocupada.

Ray- Aqueles idiotas, ficam fazendo piadinhas! – com raiva.

Hilary- Sabe o jeito que o Tyson e o Max são. – não imaginando que Kai poderia estar no meio. ((mesmo ele sendo o primeiro a fazer a piada))

Ray- Sei... – tentando deixar quieto, e não querendo ser grosseiro com Hilary.

Hilary- Deixe disso. Vamos, eu trouxe pizza!

Ray- Tá legal. – E eles entram na casa.

Tyson- OBA PIZZA!!! – correndo para pegar a caixa.

Max- Aaaahhhh, tá fria!!!! – E todos olham para o Kai.

Kai- O que? – olhando estranho, mas não demorou para perceber o que eles queriam. – Eu não vou servir de forno pra ninguém. – claro como ninguém esperava ele se recusou a ajudar.

Todos- Por favor!!!!! – Todos com os olhos brilhantes, com cara de coitados.

Kai- Umph... – E pega a pizza e depois de 1 minuto a pizza esquenta.

Tyson- Cara que delícia!!!! – comia dois pedaços de uma vez.

Max- Tem razão!! – outro que comia dois pedaços.

Kai- Não se acostumem. – Mas o que ninguém suspeitava é que alguém os vigiada.

Skyla- Então esses são os novos titãs? – olhando para eles atentamente.

Velius- Mas ainda são inexperientes, é melhor acabar com eles agora.

Skyla- Concordo, podemos começar com o idiota aquático, Max. – falava calmamente, vendo que os novos titãs não representavam perigo algum.

Velius- Como quiser! – obedecendo a Skyla.

No dia seguinte, Max alegremente andava, e encontra Ray, o loiro não sabia, mas iria pegar Ray num humor bem desagradável, que fazia Kai parecer o "senhor feliz".

Max- OOOOIIIIII RRRRAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!! – corre em direção ao Ray.

Ray- Oi Max. – falava emburrado.

Max- Onde está indo?

Ray- Eu vou ver se acho Gaia.

Max- Legal!!!! Olha eu falei com Kenny ele te dar a roupa ela não dá choque... hehehehehe. – e vai entregar a roupa, e Ray o encara feio.

Ray- Porque acha graça de tudo? – atacando Max.

Max- Como é? Não entendi. – Respondia Max com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ray- Porque você só fica rindo, acha engraçado ser idiota? – Ray sem motivo nenhum, ainda atacava Max.

Max- Que isso Ray? – notando o mal humor do amigo. – Vamos lá eu te pago um hambúrguer!!! – E vai levando Ray para uma lanchonete.

Ray- Sai de perto de mim! - Empurra Max.

Max- Credo Ray. – olhando triste para Ray.

Ray- Não vê que as pessoas te acham ridículo, um ignorante... – estava sendo grosseiro, Max jamais havia visto Ray daquela maneira.

Max- Que grosseria... – e fica com um olhar triste quase chorando.

Ray- Sai de perto de mim. – E Max vai embora, vai a um lugar bem longe, e fica triste que só.

Max- Porque Ray falou isso? – tentando achar uma explicação, mas como sempre Max acha que tudo tem um motivo. – acho que ele tá estressado. – abre um leve sorriso, mas ainda estava triste, isso até ouvir uma voz familiar.

Mariam- Max??? É você??? – olhando maravilhada ao loiro.

Max- Mariam, que saudades. Como vai???? – E cumprimenta a amiga.

Mariam- Vou bem, o que anda fazendo?

Max- O mesmo de sempre, lutando com os meus amigos! – não estava querendo entregar que havia ganhado poderes, não por não confiar nela e sim por não querer expor os amigos.

Mariam- Você me parece triste. – olhando para Max e notando que havia quase chorado.

Max- Não, é só meu amigo que está estressado. – sempre defendendo o amigo.

Mariam- Que tal uma boa luta de beyblade? – tentando alegrar Max, e pelo jeito havia conseguido.

Max- Demorou. – Dizia com seu velho e alegre sorriso.

Mariam- Então tá no 3! – prepara sua beyblade.

Max- 1, 2, 3...

Mariam e Max- let it rip!!!!! – Quando eles iam lutar, vêm uns homens de preto e atacam Max.

Mariam- Max você está bem? – ao olhar que Max estavam sendo atacados.

Max- Eu to legal!!! – olhando para os homens de preto que o cercavam. – Eu vou... jogar água em vocês!!! – falando sério.

Todos-???????? – ninguém entendendo nada.

Max- Eu to falando sério!! – dizia com um jeito diferente do Max que todos conhecem.

Homem de preto- Você é patético! – Max fica irritado de verdade.

Max- Ah é!!!!! Eu avisei!!!!! – E no momento, a raiva de Max começa a expelir em forma de água e forma uma onde enorme, e vai contra os inimigos.

Tyson e os outros estavam procurando Max, e eles olham de longe uma onda enorme, e vê que é Max, e pressentem que pode estar em apuros, ao chegar lá.

Tyson- Max!! Temos que ajuda-lo. – ia indo, mas Kai o impede.

Kai- Não vá! – falava sério.

Tyson- Porque Kai, você tá louco???? Gaia disse que eles são perigosos, e se ele se ferir... – Kai olha sério.

Kai- Cala a boca. – fala meio baixo. E eles ficam no cantinho apenas assistindo, enquanto isso Max estava lutando, mas um dos caras que estava contra Max ataca Mariam.

Mariam- Max socorro! – Max olha para e dessa vez sente raiva.

Max- SAI DE PERTO DELA!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – e onda começa a ficar cada vez maior, lembrando muito um ataque da sua fera bit, Draciel, e atinge todos principalmente Tyson, Kai e Hilary.

Tyson- AAAIIII CACET... – foi a última coisa a dizerem antes de serem atingidos, os bandidos vão embora, e Max vai ajudar Mariam.

Max- Você está bem? – estende a mão para ela se levantar.

Mariam- Estou legal!!! – olhava encantada para o loirinho sardento.

Tyson- Aaaahhhh garanhão... – agora entendeu, o porque Kai não foi, ou pelo menos acha que entendeu.

Kai- Deixe o sozinho, vamos embora. – é Tyson entendeu.

Tyson- Não, eu quero ver mais! – mas não queria sair dali.

Kai- AGORA!!!!! – Mas com o berro de Kai, Max vê que seus amigos estavam lá.

Max- Kai?? Tyson?? Vocês estão aí??? – olhando para onde havia ouvido a voz.

Tyson- Valeu Kai...(com sarcasmo)

Kai- Eu não falei tão alto assim. – tentando se livrar.

Tyson- Oi Max. – e eles vão até Max e Mariam.

Max- Estão todos molhados porque?

Tyson- Hmmmm.. – pensando numa desculpa. - O Kai idiota derreteu uma caixa d'água. – fala natural.

Kai- O QUE??? – se zanga com Tyson e antes que piorasse.

Tyson- Vamos embora então!!! Né??? Tenho que ir para casa dormir!!! E comer algo!!! E... – olhando para os lados. – vamos... – vai saindo

Hilary- Tchau Max! – segue Tyson.

Max- Tchau gente! – assim que eles deixam Max e Mariam a sós.

Tyson- Bem vamos comer alguma coisa? – convidando os amigos.

Kai- Vão vocês, vou treinar um pouco.

Tyson- Então tá, vamos Hilary? Tchau Kai!!!! – E Kai já foi embora. enquanto isso Max e Mariam ficam lembrando as lutas que eles tiveram.

Max- É verdade, foi demais aquela luta. Hehehehehehehe

Mariam- Aham, demais mesmo, e então esse campeonato, você vai lutar né???

Max- Com certeza!!! Eu não perco um campeonato por nada!! – mas isso seria até ele ter virado um titã.

Mariam- Tenho que ir!! – olhando a hora.

Max- Eu te acop...amcom... – outro que se enrola. – ... eu te levo!

Mariam- Obrigado! – Max leva ela, e depois de voltar para a casa de Tyson.

Tyson- Como foi? – Tyson já começa o interrogatório.

Max- Como foi o que???

Tyson- Com a Meriam!!!!

Max- Nós somos apenas amigos. – vermelho.

Tyson- Sei... Hahahahahahahahhaaha. – Brincando com Max.

**Bem acabou mais um episodio, desse fics idiota!!!!**

Eu- PALMAS A FIC RIDÍCULA!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos- CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Eu- CHEGA!!!! Mas não percam o próximo, e mandem reviews!!! BJKS!!!! FUUIIIII!!!!!


	4. O Reencontro

Bem vamos ver... SE ACHOU QUE ESSA FIC É IDIOTA??? VOCÊ VERÁ QUE TEM OUTRAS MUITO PIORES!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHE...... vamos a fic!!!! Heheheheheheheheheheh

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!!_

(blábláblá)- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!!

**O REENCONTRO!!!!**

Assim que descobre que os Homens de preto, intitulados "shadows" não destruíram Max.

Skyla- Como assim, não conseguiram derrotar o Max? A pessoa mais incapacitada do mundo! – com raiva.

Shadow001- Senhora ele está poderoso! – tentando se explicar.

Skyla- Vocês são ridículos!

Shadow001- Mas os outros estavam lá também e... – tentando se explicar.

Skyla- Silêncio. Temos que derrota-los, antes que comecem a me dar problemas. – falava sério com o shadow.

Shadow001- Sim mestre! – se ajoelha e sai.

Enquanto isso, Gaia aparece para eles, ver se o Max estava bem, porque havia tomado nota que houve uma batalha.

Gaia- Você está bem Max? – preocupada.

Max- Estou sim, mas Mariam me viu. – ele estava preocupado também.

Gaia- Tem que manter a identidade escondida, para segurança dos entes queridos.

Max- Podemos usar as roupas que minha mãe me deu! – voltando ao velho assunto.

Kai- Nunca!! - apesar de Kai discordar, Tyson gosta da idéia.

Tyson- É mesmo, as roupas são perfeitas, podemos dar uma incrementada, tipo uma mascará...

Kai- Claro, podemos fazer capas, luvas... – com sarcasmo.

Max- É verdade! – não notando o tom do outro.

Kai- Eu não vou fazer, usar, eu nem sei porque estou junto com vocês!

Tyson- É isso que adoro em sua amizade, agora cala a boca enquanto eu e o Max vamos fazer nossas roupas! – e os dois se sentam no chão.

Max- Podemos colocar o nome "titãs".

Tyson- Não, daí vai parecer time de futebol. Podemos fazer símbolos!

Max- E podemos usar algo que cobre os olhos. – Tyson quase ia concordar, mas...

Tyson- Não dá por causa do Kai e dessas manchas estúpidas! – ele ainda não tem a noção do perigo.

Kai- Tyson, você está perto de levar um chute! – com raiva.

Tyson- Temos que fazer algo, você pode tirar essas marcas. Né Kai?

Kai- Ha...ha...ha... – sarcasmo. – não quer mais alguma coisa?

Max- Podemos fazer o desenho da fera bit!

Tyson- Max, ninguém pode saber quem a gente é, e vamos colocar logo a fera bit? Porque não escrevemos na testa, "olha eu sou o Tyson disfarçado"!!! – indignado.

Max- Mas você não quer nenhuma idéia minha!!!! – fala tristinho.

Tyson- Claro que quero, quando não for idéia de jirico!! – falava com jeito.

Max- Podemos fazer as roupas pretas, com detalhes...

Tyson- Chega de fera bit!!! – já evitando.

Max- Deixa eu falar animal! – zangado de ser interrompido.

Tyson- Tá fale. – sem graça.

Max- Tipo assim, podemos fazer as roupas do mesmo padrão, porém com detalhes da cor dos nossos elementos, eu fico com azul da água, Ray fica com amarelo de raio, Kai vermelho fogo, e você Tyson...

Kai- Cor de rosa.

Tyson- Cor de rosa é pro teu pai!!!! – na tentativa de ofender Kai. (na brincadeira é claro)

Kai- Grande coisa. – não se importando.

Tyson- Filho de chocadeira!!

Max- DEIXA EU FALAR!!!!!!!!! – grita como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Tyson- Fale criatura.

Max- Aí fazemos algo discreto, e vamos cobrir metade do rosto, só deixando os olhos de fora!! – com um sorriso de vitória, e faz Tyson também abrir um sorriso.

Tyson- Ah moleque!!!! Legal vamos fazer agora!!!!! – E Tyson pula como uma garotinha.

Max- Beleza então vamos. – e os dois começam a fabricar.

Gaia- Fico feliz que tenham se decidido.

Kai- Eu não decidi nada disso. – e Ray chega, mas de muito mau humor, para variar.

Ray- Porque a algazarra? – estranhando a falacera.

Tyson- Porque vamos fazer as roupas.

Ray- Roupas? – estranhando.

Tyson- Para esconder as identidades!!! – empolgado.

Ray- Bando de idiotas! – irritado.

Kai- Porque não cala a boca por um segundo? – irritado com a atitude do chinês.

Ray- Como é que é? – já estava de mal humor Kai apenas aumentou.

Kai- Eu não gaguejei.

Ray- Quem você pensa que é? – encarando Kai.

Kai- Você está agindo feito um idiota.

Ray- Olha quem fala?!?!

Gaia- Por favor meninos. – tentando fazer com que parassem.

Tyson- Parem por favor!! – E Hilary chega.

Hilary- O que houve? – Curiosa ao ver Ray e Kai discutindo.

Ray- Você sempre foi um idiota. E está falando de mim?

Kai- Acha que é o único que tem que lidar com isso?

Ray- Você não fica dando choques por aí! – se irritando cada vez mais.

Kai- Eu não fico de frescura, ao contrário de você!

Ray- Você não entende o que eu passo... – tentando explicar o porque.

Kai- Entender? Como vai entender uma frescura de um maricas? – Kai estava irritado, Ray estava com raiva e acaba soltando umas palavras que ninguém quer ouvir, não alguém como o Kai.

Ray- Fala isso, porque você não tem ninguém!!!! – dizia com muita raiva.

Kai-... – aquilo fez o russo se calar.

Hilary- Ray!!! – tentando advertir. Ray assim que vê Kai sem fala, ele despeja palavras.

Ray- Agora vê a diferença? De uma pessoa que tem alguém do seu lado, e de alguém que não tem ninguém? Por isso que você não se incomoda de estar queimando tudo!!! – e o encara. – Cadê seus pais? Cadê seu avô lunático? Porque não o vimos com ninguém além de nós? E o pior é que você não fica nem com a gente, eu sei porque, você não tem ninguém!! – fala alto, com raiva e certo do que falava, Kai pela primeira vez fica sem resposta.

Kai- Dane-se! – E vai embora.

Hilary- Agora você passou dos limites Ray!! – zangada com Ray.

Max- Eu nunca fiquei tão... tão... – e sai.

Ray- Quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer. – para ele, ainda estava na razão.

Tyson- Mas você pegou pesado. – encarando Ray.

Ray- Quer saber vão se danar todos vocês!! – e saindo da casa de Tyson.

Tyson- Vai se danar você, quer ser imbecil? Vai ser longe daqui!!!!

Ray- Eu estava de saída. – E vai embora.

Hilary- Porque ele agiu desse jeito??

Gaia- Me desculpem, eu não deveria ter feito vocês passar por isso. – se sentindo culpada pela discussão, porque sabia que Ray não queria o poder.

Tyson- O Ray deve estar nervoso, isso passa.... eu acho. – mas ele se preocupa com outra pessoa. – Temos que procurar o Kai.

Kenny- Vamos fazer assim, Max, Tyson e eu vamos procurar pro lado da ALB, Gaia você e Hilary vão para o centro!

Hilary- Tudo bem!

Tyson- Tá beleza!!!! – E cada um vai para um lado para procurar Kai.

Max- Bem que podia voar! – uma observação de Max, para distrair o momento.

Kenny e Tyson- Como? – estranhando.

Max- O que?

Kenny- Nada.

Max- Hm..........tá!!!! – e eles continuavam a procurar.

Enquanto isso, Gaia e Hilary procuravam em outro canto.

Hilary- Como vamos achá-lo? – quase desistindo.

Gaia- Pegando um atalho. – Gaia fecha os olhos, e se concentra para achar o Kai, mas Velius aparece.

Velius- Quanto tempo Gaia? – com um olhar de sarcasmo, um senhor de idade, tinha cabelos grisalhos e compridos, não era o exemplo de forma e força, mas até Hilary sentiu o poder e a maldade daquele senhor.

Gaia- Não posso dizer que estou feliz em vê-lo!

Velius- É uma pena. Está sozinha? Além da menina ao seu lado! – com sarcasmo.

Gaia- Hilary, fuja depressa!!! – e antes que Hilary fizesse um movimento.

Velius- Acho que não!! – e os shadows aparecem.

Gaia- Você não vai me derrotar!!! – e se prepara para a luta.

Velius- E quem disse que eu vou lutar??? – com um sorriso cínico no rosto. – Você se lembra do Lurion?? – e aparece um homem, alto, loiro, olhos azuis, corpo forte, e olhar sério.

Lurion- Gaia.

Velius- Lurion, acabe com ela!! – e Lurion sem demonstrar nem sentimento começa a atacar Gaia.

Lurion- Não me parece tão poderosa!!! – Gaia se esquiva e ataca Lurion.

Gaia-_ Lurion, o que fizeram com você??? _**– **era espanto para Gaia, ver Lurion assim, parecia que ela conhecia ele de tempos. – Hilary corre!!!!! – Hilary sai correndo, mas os shadows a cercam, e um raio atinge um dos shadows, protegendo a menina, e aparece Ray, com uma camiseta branca, calça preta, e um lenço cobrindo parte do rosto.

Ray- você está bem???

Hilary- Sim!

Ray- Se proteja!!! – e Ray com muita habilidade vai detendo um por um.

Velius- Que isso estão perdendo para um garoto? – abismado. – Ele é só um!! – com raiva da incompetência dos shadows.

Tyson- Esqueceu da gente??? – aparecem Tyson e Max, quase a mesma coisa, apenas com camiseta branca, calça azul e um lenço cobrindo o rosto.

Max- Agora a festa começa!!!!

Kenny- Por aqui, Hilary!!!! – Hilary e Kenny saem correndo.

Mas quando menos se esperava Lurion dá um soco em Gaia e a derruba.

Velius- Acabe com ela!!!!

Tyson- NÃO, GAIA!!!!!! – E Tyson também é derrubado por um dos shadows.

Max- Não!!! – E logo em seguida leva um soco.

Ray- Vocês me pagam!!!! – Ia ajudar mas é golpeado e jogado em uma parede.

Velius- E esse meninos foram escolhidos para serem os titãs??? Hahahahahha não me faça rir!!! – com muito cinismo, mas ele havia esquecido de alguém.

Kai- É que você não me viu em ação!!! – Foi o tempo de Velius olhar para trás e levar um soco.

Velius- Como ousa??? – olha com raiva para o garoto. – Lurion, destrua-o!!! (detalhe: Kai também estava escondendo parte do rosto com um lenço, tava de camiseta e calça preta!!!)

Lurion- Vai ser fácil!!! – e com confiança vai para a luta.

Kai- Venha então!!!! – E Lurion vai para dar um soco em Kai, que desvia e ataca com uma joelhada em seu estomago.

Tyson- Onde ele aprendeu a lutar? – abismado.

Max- Pega ele Kai!!! – torcendo para a vitória do amigo.

Kai- Desiste??? – com confiança, porque Lurion não havia acertado nenhum golpe.

Lurion- Tá muito confiante garoto! – E vai atacar de novo Kai, e acerta um soco no rosto do garoto e o joga pra longe.

Gaia- Pare Lurion!!!! – E vai atacar Lurion, mas Velius entra na frente dela, e a ataca.

Velius- Você não me deu escolha, Gaia!!! – mas os titãs Ray, Max e Tyson entram na frente.

Ray- Afaste-se dela!!! – E os shadows atacam Ray, Max e Tyson.

Gaia- Você não vai me vencer!!!

Velius- Eu já venci!!!! – E com um sorriso, ele joga um cristal branco em Gaia, e uma luz bate em todos, minutos depois Gaia desaparece.

Ray- Gaia!!!!

Tyson- Cadê ela???

Velius- Está segura e longe de problemas!!!! – pega o cristal.

Max- Ela virou o cristal???

Tyson- Max!!! – achando que o loiro estava errado.

Max- O que foi?? – enquanto eles estavam procurando Gaia. Lurion é jogado em cima de Velius e o cristal sai da mão dele. Lurion nem dá atenção e volta a lutar, Velius procurava.

Tyson- Pega o cristal!!!! – E Ray corra para pegar o cristal, mas um dos shadows dá um chute em Ray, e quando todos viram o cristal sumiu.

Max- Cadê??? – Enquanto todos ficavam procurando o cristal, Kai e Lurion estavam lutando.

Kai- Esse foi o seu melhor golpe?

Lurion- Você não viu nada!!!! – E Kai dá uma voadora em Lurion e desaba no chão, e Kai vai em direção a Lurion.

Kai- Vai ser seu fim!!!! – Lurion se levanta, apenas esperando Kai atacar e quando Kai vai bater em Lurion.

Lurion- Anjos da maldade, liberem o poder o canto da noite!!!!! – Neste momento, tudo começa a ficar escuro e anjos começam a brotar do chão, e todos se juntam se formando uma esfera de energia.

Lurion- MOOORRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Colisão sombria!!!! – Lança sua magia, Kai tenta se desviar, mas acaba sendo atingindo e é jogado para longe com a força da magia.

Velius- Dois a menos, tem mais vocês três apenas. – com um sorriso vitorioso.

Tyson- NNÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!!!! – ao ver Kai desacordado.

Velius- Lurion, matem-nos!!!

Lurion- Sim, senhor!!!! – E vai para de cima dos bladebreakers.

Tyson- O que a gente faz?

Ray- Vamos embora daqui!!!

Velius- Corram seus fracassados!!!! – E Tyson, Ray e Max pegam Kai que estava inconsciente, e vão embora.

Lurion- Senhor, acho bom não deixarem eles irem, e se eles se recuperarem?

Velius- Cale-se!!!!!! Você ter usado a magia em um garoto, já é vergonhoso, e estar com medo deles é ainda mais!!!! Se preocupe em achar o cristal, que Gaia está trancada!!!! – com raiva de Lurion apesar do resultado positivo.

Lurion- Sim senhor!!!! E sai.

Velius- Isso está apenas começando titãs!!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. – sorriso vitorioso e cínico na cara.

Bem, essa foi a primeira luta pra valer deles, vamos o que vai acontecer a seguir!!!!

Mais uma vez peço a ocês mandem reviews!!!!! BJKS!!!!! FUI!!!!!


	5. finalmente os titãs

Bem essa vou dedicar a todas minhas migas que fiz no porque elas são demais!!! bjs meninas!!!!

Finalmente os titãs!!!!!

Os bladebreakers, chegam a casa do Tyson.

Hilary- o que aconteceu??? Se espanta ao ver Kai sendo carregado por seus amigos.

Ray- fracassamos!!!!!

Max- deita ele aqui!!!!! E colocam Kai em um quarto.

Ray- eu vou chamar ajuda!!!! E sai.

Tyson- ... depois a gente conversa!!!!

Hilary- Tyson!!! Hilary nota a tristeza no amigo.

Tyson- acho que isso foi um erro...

Hilary- porque tá dizendo isso???

Tyson- Gaia desaparece, Kai está ferido, e não podemos fazer nada!!!!

Hilary- Tyson, eu peguei o cristal!!!

Tyson- o que????

Hilary- eu o peguei e sai correndo!!! E entrega a Tyson.

Max- Temos que dar um jeito de libertar a Gaia!!! E o pior é que vocês acharam minha idéia ridícula eu disse que Gaia tinha virado um cristal!!!!

Tyson- você viu o que aconteceu, não temos chances!!!! E Ray chega junto com senhor Dickinson e alguns médicos.

Max- você contou a ele???

Ray- não tinha outra saída!!!!

Sr. Dickinson- eu quero saber de tudo, mas primeiro onde está o Kai???? Temos que leva-lo a ALB!!!

Horas depois, os bladebreakers contam tudo ao Sr. Dickinson.

Tyson- e é isso!!!! Temos que salvar o mundo, libertar Gaia!!!

Sr. Dickinson- garotos, eu realmente não sei o que falar!!!!

Max- precisamos de ajuda!!!

Sr. D- vocês precisam controlar esses poderes, vamos ao laboratório!!!

Eles vão e uns cientistas começam a fazer testes, para ver como eles podem dominar esses poderes, mais a noite...

Tyson- dae Ray!!! Tudo bem???

Ray- como pode me perguntar isso?? Eu agi feito idiota, Kai se feriu, Gaia está presa, e tudo por minha culpa!!!

Tyson- que isso, Ray, não é bem assim, você agiu feito um bocó eu sei!!!! Mas tudo passa!!!! E sem você não tem os bladebreakers ou titãs...

Ray- sei...

Tyson- é verdade, veja que equipe maravilhosa equipe que fazemos, o Kai é um idiota todo dia, o Max burro que nem uma porta, você é muito bonzinho que chega dá nojo!!!!

Ray- rsrsrsrsrs

Tyson- esqueça isso cara!!!!! Agora temos que lutar, temos que salvar o mundo!!!!

Ray- é verdade, temos que nos unir!!!! E Max chega.

Max- quero ver esses carinhas de novo, porque agora eles vão é se danar!!!!!

Tyson- agora só falta um mal acabado, pra gente ser os titãs de vez!!!!! E eles vão onde estava Kai, que já estava acordando.

Kai- o que vocês querem???

Max- saber como você estava!!!!

Kai- eu estou bem!!!!

Max- agora sim, os titãs estão unidos!!!!

Ray- mas primeiro tenho que pedir desculpas, pelo que falei a vocês... por favor me perdoem!!!

Max- eu já esqueci!!!!

Kai- deixe quieto...

Tyson- TT.TT que lindo esse lance de amizade!!!!

Ray- só digo uma coisa, Lurion, Velius, e qualquer um que venha vai se ferrar legal!!!!

Tyson- começamos o treino amanhã!!!!

Kai- treino????

Tyson- descanse aí, amanhã é um dia longo!!!! E Tyson e Max saem.

Ray- Kai..

Kai- eu já te disse, deixa quieto!!!

Ray- não é isso, é sobre a luta!!!

Kai- que luta????

Ray- contra o Lurion!!!!

Kai- e daí????

Ray- eu fui treinado, por um mestre chinês, eu sei vários golpes, eu sou bom, mas não tão bom!!!

Kai- eu também treinei!!!

Ray- tá explicado!!!! Mas Ray tinha certeza de que aquela resposta não era convincente.

Depois, eles na ALB, os cientistas mostram vídeos sobre os poderes dos bladebreakers!!!!

Sr. D- até agora não entendo!!!!

Cientista- veja o ataque de Max!!!! e mostra Max dando um ataque.

Sr. D- tudo bem e agora!!!

Cientista- olha o ataque da Draciel!!!! E olha que ambos os ataques era idênticos.

Sr. D- então você acha que todos os meninos tem o ataque padrão das fera bit???

Cientista- quase absoluta senhor!!!

Sr. D- tenho que falar com os meninos!!!! E Dickinson vai até os garotos.

Tyson- oi senhor Dickinson!!!!

Sr. D- oi Tyson, como está se sentindo Kai????

Kai- bem!!!!

Sr. D- acho que isso é uma boa notícia!!!!

Ray- fale!!!

Sr. D- tivemos analisando o ataque do Max, e vemos que foi idêntico ao de sua fera bit!!!!

Max- eu dei o ataque da Draciel????? QUE DEMAIS!!!!

Tyson- se a gente for atacar os cara, como se fosse com a beyblade, seria como desse um ataque da Dragoon???

Kai- chegou a essa conclusão sozinho??? (sarcasmo)

Tyson- ¬¬

Ray- mas então se for isso, é bem fácil de controlar!!!!

Max- quero ver agora!!!!

Algumas semanas depois...

Eles estavam prontos, depois que descobriram que seus poderes eram baseados em sua fera bit, eles com certeza vão mostrar do que os "bladebreakers titãs" são capazes. Suas roupas também estavam prontas, elas eram ((o Kai se ferrou)) as roupas que a mãe de Max deu mas com algumas modificações, elas eram mais acentuada ao corpo, de manga comprida, não tipo homem aranha ((credo!!! Eca!!!)), mas era para ficar mais leve, Ray e Kai ficaram muito bem nelas por serem mais "apanhados" assim digamos, o Max ficou parecendo uma tabuinha ((coitadinho)) mas ficou bem na roupa, o Tyson ((graças a deus)) conseguiu disfarçar os pneusinhos ((hehehehe))ficou bem também, mas eles usavam tipo uma capuz ninja, para cobrir o rosto e o cabelo só dava pra ver os olhos. Mas sempre tem um que acha um defeito.

Max e Tyson aparecem usando as roupas.

Kai- AH NÃO, É AGORA QUE EU NÃO USO ISSO DE VEZ!!!!! Olhando a roupa.

Tyson- qual é Kai, tá muito da hora!!!! (("da hora" significa: legal))

Kai- eu parei com vocês, tá ficando idiota!!!!! Eles estão lá fora, prestes a ferrar o mundo todo e nós estamos vendo que roupa usar!!!!

Ray- Kai!!!! Pare com isso!!!

Kai- "pare com isso"?? qual é Ray, olha que ridículo!!!!! Apontava para os amigos.

Ray- calma agora que estamos se acertando você quer estragar tudo!!!!

Kai- o que, olha isso, não sei vocês, mais eu não preciso disso!!! Chega, eu vou embora!!!!

Ray- ah não vai não!!!!! E segura o braço de Kai.

Kai- me solte Ray!!!! E Max fica no stress.

Max- quer saber!!!!! CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS!!!! QUE MERDAAAAAA!!!!!! VOCÊS DOIS PEGUEM ESSAS PORCARIAS DE ROUPAS E VISTAM AGORA, E PAREM COM ESSA PALHAÇADA!!!!! MERDA!!!

E joga as roupas na cara dos dois.

Kai e Ray- O.O calma!!!!

Max- QUE STRESS!!!!!!! E sai dali.

Tyson- nunca vi o Max agir assim!!!!

Ray- acho melhor eu me vestir!!!! E pega a roupa e vai ao banheiro que ficava no quarto.

Tyson- e você Kai???

Kai- droga...

Tyson- vai se vestir!!!!

Kai- não na sua frente, seu viadinho!!!! E sai dali.

Tyson- que tipo!!!! Ray voltando.

Ray- até que não ficou tão ruim!!!!! E Kai aparece, mas fez algo em sua roupa.

Tyson- o que você fez??? Olhando a mangas da roupa nas mãos de Kai.

Kai- eu odeio manga comprida!!!!

Todos- ¬¬

Kai- se quiserem!!!!!

Max- beleza... o que a gente vai fazer???

Todos- sei lá!!!!!

Kai- eu vou embora!!!!!!

Tyson- eu também vou pra casa!!!!!

Ray- bem até depois!!!!

Max- tchau gente!!!!

Tyson- falou!!!!

Kai- ...

E todos vão embora!!!!! Emocionante não!!!! Mas não se preocupe vai melhorar!!!!! Beijo, abraço e um puxão por baixo!!!! FUI!!!!!!


	6. o Kai perfeito?

Bem vamos direto a fics...

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!!_

(blábláblá)- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!!

O Kai perfeito???

Skyla- bem, agora que Gaia está fora de ação esses meninos serão presa fácil, eu quero que destrua eles um por um!!!!! Vocês falharam contra o Max mas foram bem contra o Kai, não quero mais falhas, quero todos mortos!!!!!

Velius- senhora, deveríamos ataca-los sozinhos, são mais fáceis de serem derrotados!!!!!

Skyla- muito bom, acabem com o Tyson, para começar!!!! E Lurion aparece.

Lurion- mestre Skyla, deixe me que cuide de um titã em particular, eu quero derrota-lo!!!!

Skyla- tudo bem, leve alguns shadows com você!!!!!

Lurion- Garanto que não irei desaponta-la!!!

Skyla- vá de uma vez!!!!

Lurion- sim mestre!!!! E sai.

Enquanto isso Kai, naquele velho lago de sempre.

Kai- _titãs... porque Gaia me escolheu??? _

Lurion- não pense demais, está começando a feder!!!! E Kai se levanta.

Kai- que engraçado!!!! Próxima vez que tiver uma piada engraçada com essa, guarde a pra você!!!

Lurion- rsrsrsrsrsrs... não deveria ter dito isso!!!! Dizia com jeito irônico.

Kai- o que vai fazer??? Dizia com sarcasmo.

Lurion- você vai ver!!!!! peguem ele!!!!!! E vem alguns shadows.

Shadow001- então garoto, não esta mais tão corajoso!!!!!

Kai- rs... ((dá aquele sorrisinho que só ele sabe dar...ai...ai))

Kai rapidamente coloca a mascara e parte para a briga.

Shadow001- vamos!!!!! E Kai vai detendo com socos e chutes alguns shadows, mas começaram vir muitos.

Lurion- se renda!!!!

Kai- nunca!!!!

Lurion- então não me deixa escolha!!!!! E vem um grande feixe de luz.

Enquanto isso na casa do Tyson.

Tyson- nem acredito que sou um super herói!!!!

Hilary- como ficaram as roupas de vocês??

Tyson- ficaram massa pra caramba, eu fiquei um pitéu!!!!

Hilary- como você é modesto???

Tyson- mas não é verdade???

Hilary- ¬¬ _eu mereço!!!!!_

E chegam Max e Ray.

Max- daí gente beleza???

Tyson- beleza Max!!!!

Ray- será que vamos ter visitas??? E derrepente chega Kai, mesmo depois da briga contra Lurion, parecia que estava bem até demais.

Kai- bom dia a todos!!!! Com uma expressão "alegre" digamos assim.

Todos- O.O

Kai- o que foi??? O que eu fiz de errado???? Depois reclamam que não falo com vocês!!!!

Todos- bom dia Kai!!!!

Tyson- o que houve com você???

Kai- nada, eu só percebi que perdi muito tempo, ficando com raiva e depois do que o Ray me disse, eu pensei e vou conservar o pouco que tenho ao meu lado, que são vocês meus amigos!!!!! Dizia com um baita sorriso.

Max- calma cara, o que houve???

Kai- Lurion apareceu, e o ataquei, nossa foi demais!!!! nem eu mesmo acreditei!!!!!

Ray- você está estranho!!!!!

Kai- estou cansado isso sim, mudar de roupa depois de uma batalha não é fácil!!!!

Ray- você está bem???

Kai- claro!!! Bem eu vou treinar um pouco de beyblade, alguém quer treinar???

Tyson- beleza!!!! E vão os dois treinar, e ficam a tarde inteira.

Kenny- GENTE, GENTE!!!!!! OLHA ISSO!!!!!

Todos- o que foi Kenny???

Kenny- eu conversei com Gaia ela está presa no cristal!!!!! E Kai aparece.

Kai- então vocês estão com o cristal???

Tyson- aham, a Hilary pegou, enquanto nós lutávamos!!!!

Ray- mas você já sabia disso!!!! E todos olham para o Kai.

Kai- ... é que... foi tanta coisa que nem lembrei disso!!!!

Ray- tá legal...

Kenny- continuando... eu pude fazer com o cristal de Gaia o mesmo com a dizzy, então...

E Kenny liga o computador.

Gaia- como vão bladebreakers???? Quero dizer titãs!!!!

Todos- bem!!!!

Tyson- e você Gaia???

Gaia- estou bem, não se preocupem!!!!

Tyson- Gaia posso te pedir um favor???

Gaia- claro Tyson!!!!

Tyson- você ainda tem seus poderes????

Gaia- limitados, eu não posso usar toda minha força, porque posso destruir o cristal que me prende e morrer!!!! Porque???

Tyson- não sabe a inhaca que é ter que correr e vestir a roupa...

Ray- Tyson, por favor!!!!

Tyson- deixa eu falar????Ò.Ó

Gaia- fale Tyson...

Tyson- sabe, se você não arruma um esquema que pudéssemos fazer algo mais simples sacou???

Gaia- não!!!!

Tyson- tipo assim... sabe...

Gaia- explica menino de cabelo azul!!!!

Tyson- sabe... é que é uma inhaca... fazer tudo isso...

Gaia- entendi... é só cada um falar o elemento de vocês que seus disfarces apareceram!!!!

Tyson- ainda bem!!!!! beleza é só isso!!!

Gaia- rsrsrsrsrs

Kai- Kenny, como você fez isso????

Kenny- é simples, eu coloquei Gaia no mesmo programa que ativa a dizzy, daí ele pode nos ver e nos ouvir, falar com a gente com clareza!!!!

Kai- e onde está o cristal???

Kenny- fica aqui no... (Ray o interrompe)

Ray- porque pergunta Kai????

Kai- por nada!!!! eu já volto!!!! E sai.

Ray- ele está estranho!!!!

Tyson- que nada, ele está de bom humor, só isso!!!!

Ray- não sei não!!!! E Kai se afasta da casa de Tyson.

Kai- mestre Lurion, achei o cristal de Gaia, esta com os titãs!!!!

Lurion- muito bem, pegue o cristal mais depressa possível!!!

E derrepente Kai fica com uns olhos verdes bem vivos.((se esse não é o Kai, onde ele está??))((eu vou colocar "Kai" agora desse jeito para dizer que ele não é ele, sacaram??))

"Kai"- sim senhor!!!!! Enquanto isso na casa do Tyson.

Tyson- o Kai ficou bem gente boa hoje né??

Hilary- realmente tava um amor, mas o que fez ele mudar????

Ray- vocês não percebem esse aí que ficou sorrindo, dizendo coisas gentis para vocês, não era o Kai que a gente conhece!!!!

Max- ele pode ter mudado!!!!

Hilary- é verdade Ray!!!!

Ray- eu vou provar que esse aí não é o Kai!!!! E sai de onde todos estavam. Enquanto isso Kenny que estava conversando com Gaia até que "Kai" aparece.

"Kai"- Kenny, deixa eu conversar com Gaia a sós!!!!

Kenny- claro Kai!!!!! E sai do local.

Gaia- o quer falar comigo??

"Kai"- nada!!!! e fecha o laptop, e quando estas prestes a destruir o pc.

Ray- eu sabia que você não era o Kai, onde ele está???

"Kai"- pena que não vai viver para saber!!!! E parte pra cima de Ray com um soco, ele desvia e dá um soco em Kleiha, que toma sua forma real, era uma mulher cabelos verde curto, olhos da mesma cor, bem grandona, lembrando bastante um camaleão, sua roupa era marrom com detalhes em amarelo e preto ela vestia tipo uma armadura, e usava um medalhão.

Ray- quem é você??? Cadê o Kai???

Kleiha- meu nome é Kleiha, e eu acho que não é da sua conta!!!! E dá um chute na cara do Ray que o joga para longe.

Ray- vamos ver agora então!!!!! TROVÃO!!!!!! E aparece sua roupa como em um passe de mágica e começa a sair raios de suas mãos.

Kleiha- que bonitinho, mas isso não basta!!!!! E vai dar um soco em Ray, que desvia e revida com um chute. E Tyson e os outros aparecem.

Tyson- que isso Ray???? Vendo Ray transformado e "Kai" no chão.

Hilary- você está bem Kai???? Ajudando Kai a se levantar.

Kai- o Ray, ele é um dos soldados de Skyla ele tentou roubar o laptop do Kenny para destruir o cristal de Gaia!!!!

Ray- ora sua ((ele disse isso, porque ele sabe que é uma mulher))... É MENTIRA!!!!!

Tyson- calma!!! seja-lá-quem-for-você!!!! Fique longe da gente!!!! Entra na frente de Ray.

Ray- que isso, é mentira, o Kai verdadeiro nunca trataria você com respeito!!!

Tyson- ora seu!!!!

"Kai"- vamos acabar com esse falsário!!!!

Max- vamos nessa!!!! Ray fica irritado com a burrice de seus amigos.

Ray- que se dane!!!!! PATAS DE TIGRE!!!! E assim como o ataque da fera bit o de Ray era igual, e com sucesso, avança em "Kai", que por sorte atinge o medalhão que prendia Kai (o verdadeiro) que se liberta.

Tyson- caraca!!!! O.O

Ray- Kai, você tá legal???

Kai- estou bem!!!! agora eu vou destruir um certo lagarto!!!!

Kleiha- venham todos!!!!! E Kai avança em Kleiha com um chute, que também avança em Kai com um chute e os dois começam a se embolar e derrepente Kleiha se transforma em Kai que confunde todos.((alguém entendeu isso??O.o))

Tyson- qual dos dois é o Kai???

Ray- agora eu não sei!!!

Max- credo!!!!

Kai (da direita)- acabem com ele, eu sou o Kai verdadeiro!!!!

Kai (da esquerda)- parem de enrolar e atirem nele ou nela, seja lá o que for essa coisa!!!

Kai (da direita)- sou eu vocês sabem disso!!!

Kai (da esquerda)- anda monte de merda!!!!! Ray olha bem para os dois.

Ray- achei!!!! PATAS DE TIGRE!!! E atinge o da direita, o da esquerda toma um "cago" ((ou seja, ficou com medo)) e na hora se transforma em um feixe de luz que rapidamente some.

Tyson- você é você mesmo???

Kai- claro...

Tyson- prove!!!

Kai- você é um idiota!!!!

Tyson- é ele mesmo!!!!!¬¬

Kai- valeu peja ajuda, Ray!!!!

Ray- que isso cara!!!!

Max- nossa cara, meu coração foi a mil, olha que eu nem lutei hoje!!!!

Kai- temos que ficar de olhos abertos, eles tem mais gente...

Ray- Kleiha e Lurion!!!!

Kenny- até agora!!!!!

Hilary- o que mais vem por aí????

Tyson- o que vier, não vai ser palio pra gente!!!! Enquanto isso Skyla...

Skyla- vocês dois são inúteis mesmo, Lurion você me decepcionou, e Kleiha em sua primeira missão, foi um fracasso!!!!! E sai.

Lurion- que ódio!!!! E sai logo em seguida, deixando Kleiha sozinha,

Kleiha- me aguarde, titã trovão, você vai me pagar!!!!!

Bem acabou mais um capítulo da fic ridícula!!!! Quero mandar beijo a todos, que escreveram reviews, um beijo a minha grande miga Hana e quem não pode faltar AKAI HOSHI!!!! I love u guys!!!! BJKS!!!!! FUIIII!!!!!!!


	7. vai nessa titã do ar

Bem vamos direto a fics...

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!!_

(blábláblá)- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!!

Vai nessa, titã do ar!!!!!

Na casa de Tyson ele estava treinando, pelo menos tentando, dar seus golpes, até que aparece uma visita inesperada.

Hiro- como vai meu irmão????

Tyson- Hiro que bom ver você!!!! E abraça o irmão.

Hiro- o que esta fazendo???

Tyson- eu estou treinando!!!!

Hiro- que bom, quer conseguir o tetra campeonato??

Tyson- não é beyblade!!!!

Hiro- como não??? E existe outra coisa pra você??

Tyson- agora existe!!!

Hiro- o que é???

Tyson- eu não posso falar!!!!

Hiro- como não??? ò.ó

Tyson- eu não posso, não me leve a mal!!!!

Hiro- como não me leve a mal, depois de um tempão sem aparecer, você não quer falar o que esse novo negócio que te fez você abandonar o beyblade!!!!

Tyson- não é um abandono, eu estou com outra tarefa mais importante!!!!

Hiro- como o que??? salvar o mundo???? hauhauahuahuaha

Tyson- ... engraçado não!!!!!

Hiro- então Tyson, eu vou dar uma saída e quando voltar quero ver a Dragoon girando!!!!

Tyson- tá beleza!!!!

Hiro- até depois irmão!!!! Assim que Hiro sai, aparece vovô.

Vovô- Tyson, é o Max no telefone!!!

Tyson- Max o que ele quer??? Fale Max !!!!

Max- onde você estava???

Tyson- porque???

Max- apareceu Kleiha e alguns shadows no shopping, eles estão destruindo tudo!!!!

Tyson- cadê o Kai??? E o Ray???

Max- eles estão lutando, mais são muitos!!!! Venha depressa!!!!

Tyson- tá legal!!!! Vovô vou sair!!!!!!

Vovô- tá legal meu neto!!!!

Tyson- vamos ver como funciona isso!!!!! AR!!!! E Tyson se transforma e corre até seus amigos, chegando no shopping.

Kai- onde estava inútil???

Tyson- estou aqui agora!!!!

Kleiha- então quem vai ser o imbecil que vou destruir??? Você titã trovão???

Tyson- fique quieta!!!! FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!!! e era idêntico ao ataque da Dragoon, que atinge Kleiha.

Menininho- olha mamãe, super heróis!!!!

Mamãe- você anda vendo muita tv!!! Até que Kleiha cai bem na frente dela.

Menininho- olha vilã malvada!!!! Kleiha olha para o menininho, e o pega de refém.

Kleiha- pode parando titãs, se não eu o mato!!!!

Menininho- mamãe!!!!

Mamãe- alguém ajuda meu filho!!!!

Ray- solte o menino!!!

Tyson- como vamos atacar ela, sem machucar o menino...

Ray- solte ele!!!

Kleiha- rendam se, se não eu mato ele!!! Tyson chega e dá um chute em Kleiha, que solta o menino.

Tyson- atacar agora!!!!!

Kleiha- nós vamos se encontrar de novo titãs!!!! E desaparece.

Tyson- droga meu irmão!!!!! Tenho que ir pra casa!!!!! falo galera!!!!

Kai- eu vou ver onde eles poderiam atacar!!!!

Max- se cuida cara!!!

Kai- até depois!!!! E sai.

Ray- bem sobramos nós dois jogados a traças!!!!

Max- é verdade!!!! Vamos treinar??

Ray- vamos!!!

Quando Tyson chega em casa vê Hiro com uma cara nada feliz!!!!

Hiro- onde esteve??

Tyson- eu tive que resolver um problema!!!!

Hiro- que isso Tyson eu vi a Dragoon, ela está abandonada!!!!

Tyson- mais é que...

Hiro- mais nada, que isso depois de tudo vai jogar tudo para o ar???

Tyson- você não entende!!!!

Hiro- entender o que???

Tyson- eu não posso falar!!!!

Hiro- quer saber Tyson, você é um fraco!!!!

Tyson- quer saber Hiro, eu não tenho que te falar nada, você vive longe, e quando vem, quer me dar ordens!!! Derrepente o vovô aparece.

Vovô- Tyson é o Kai!!!!

Tyson- já vou!!!! E sai.

Kai- Tyson chame os outros Kleiha e Lurion estão na fábrica!!!!!

Tyson- tá beleza!!!! E Tyson sai correndo.

Hiro- _eu vou descobrir o que ele está tramando!!!!_ E sai correndo atrás de seu irmão.

Enquanto isso na fábrica.

Lurion- onde está o meteoro???

Kleiha- tinha quase certeza que ele estava aqui!!!!

Lurion- shadows, procurem por tudo quanto é lugar!!!!!!

Shadows001- sim senhor!!! Vamos!!!!!

Kai- _como eles sabem do meteoro??? Derrrr... eles são os vilões dessa história, tenho que ir para a ALB!!!! E destruir o que resta do meteoro!!!!! _E Lurion aparece atrás de Kai.

Lurion- é feio ficar bisbilhotando onde não deve!!!! E dá um soco em Kai.

Kai- você quer apanhar mais???

Lurion- quem vê pensa!!!!

Kai- eu vou te destruir!!!!

Lurion- venha criança!!!! e Kai dá um soco em Lurion que se abaixa e dá uma rasteira.

Kai- ora seu...

Lurion- esse é o seu fim garoto!!!! Tyson aparece.

Tyson- Lurion, seu mala, eu vou acabar com você!!!!

Lurion- que venha todos vocês!!!

Kai- não é preciso, você é muito fraco!!!!

Tyson- vamos nessa Kai!!!!

Lurion- venham então!!!! e os dois vão para de cima de Lurion, até que Tyson para eles.

Tyson- espera um minuto!!!

Kai- o que foi idiota???

Tyson- esqueci de me vestir!!! AR!!!! E se transforma.

Kai e Lurion- ¬¬

Tyson- pronto!!!!

Lurion- colisão sombria!!!!

Kai- não dessa vez!!!!! e joga umas pedras em Lurion, que o distrai.

Lurion- o que é isso????

Kai- Tyson agora!!!!

Tyson- ATAQUE FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!!!!!! e joga Lurion para longe.

Lurion- vocês me pagam!!!! E desaparece.

Kai- temos que ir a ALB!!!! Eles querem pegar o meteoro!!!

Tyson- vamos lá esta noite, vamos falar com os outros!!!!

Kai- vamos!!! e os doía voltam ao normal e saem correndo, para achar os outros.

Ray- onde vocês estavam???

Kai- fomos ao shopping, depois pegamos um cinema, e distribuímos autógrafos!!!!(sarcasmo)

Ray- ¬¬

Tyson- Lurion estava na fábrica, ele queria o meteoro!!!!

Kai- temos que ir ALB, e destruir o resto do meteoro!!!!

Max- e é boa idéia???

Gaia- com certeza Max, se eles tiverem uma lasca que seja do meteoro, o mundo correra um grave perigo!!!!

Max- Mas eles não deixaram destruir o meteoro!!!!

Kai- e quem disse que eles precisam saber???

Tyson- é verdade, vamos lá de noite, destruímos o meteoro, e depois só tem Skyla, Velius, Lurion e Kleiha!!!!

Ray- que já é muito difícil!!!!

Tyson- bem vamos embora!!!!! Nos encontramos a 11h da noite aqui em casa!!!!

Ray- certo!!!

Max- beleza!!!

Kai- que seja!!!! E Hiro aparece e Ray começa a disfarçar.

Ray- então a Driger é bem legal!!!

Todos- que isso Ray!!!!O.o

Ray- nada é só... HIRO...o que faz aqui???

Hiro- tenho que falar com o Tyson!!!!

Tyson- fale!!!

Hiro- a sós!!! E Tyson vai com o irmão até a sala.

Tyson- pronto pode falar!!!!

Hiro- queria te pedir desculpas, por ter sido tão idiota e estúpido com você!!!!

Tyson- nossa, o que te fez mudar de idéia???

Hiro- o que você fez hoje, e mais uma vez te peço desculpas por ter te seguido!!!

Tyson- dá pra explicar????

Hiro- eu vi você na fabrica hoje...

Tyson- ãh????

Hiro- você é muito burro, o que eu quis dizer é que vi você e um outro garoto, lutando...

Tyson- eu não podia te contar!!!!

Hiro- tudo bem, seu segredo estará salvo comigo!!!! Agora vá, vai salvar o mundo meu irmão!!!

Tyson- valeu Hiro!!!!!! E abraça o irmão.

Hiro- eu vou com o nosso pai até a áfrica, daqui uns meses nós voltamos!!!!

Tyson- beleza, se cuida!!!

Hiro- vai nessa, titã do ar!!!!! E Tyson sai.

OOOOOoooOOOOOooooOOO

Bem foi mais um capitulo da fics ridícula, palmas a fics idiota de novo!!!!!

Todos- AAAAAAHHHHHHH EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

EU- CHEGA!!!!!!! BJKS!!!! FUI!!!!


	8. grekor e lyman e novos nomes

Vamos embora com mais um capítulo dessa fics tosca, brincadeira quem tá gostando, poxa vida mando um beijo, pra quem não gostou, vão se lascar, façam melhor!!!!!!! Beijo a minha sis, Adorigan e minhas migas Akai Hoshi, Angie, Aki, Immort, Hana, lemmie, Lenny, que acabei de conhecer!!! E vou seguir uma idéia que foi me mandado por uma review valeu pela idéia, querida!!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!!_

(blábláblá)- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!!

Grekor E Lyman, e novos nomes!!!!

Bem, chega a noite e eles vão até a ALB, para destruir o resto do meteoro.

Tyson- nossa parecemos o James Bond!!!

Max- é verdade!!!!!

Ray- olhem pessoal, precisamos ser rápidos, é entrar e sair!!!!

Tyson- tá beleza!!!!

Max- parece quem não tem muitos seguranças!!!!

Ray- mas mesmo assim, é bom a gente fazer muito silêncio!!!! E Kai interrompe Ray.

Kai- qual é Ray, chega de embromação, vamos nessa!!!! E sai sossegado.

Tyson e Max- vamos nessa!!! Hehehehehehehe!!! Vão atrás dele, contrariando Ray que fica com uma "cara" nada feliz.

Chegando onde estava o meteoro.

Tyson- Bem está aqui!!!!!

Kai- vamos de uma vez!!!

Ray- tá legal!!!! E eles destroem a maioria do meteoro, ficando algumas partes, até que.

Lurion- me dê o meteoro!!!!

Tyson- não, isso é nosso!!!

Lurion- então, eu mesmo pego!!!! E foi até o meteoro, mas Max pega.

Max- não mesmo!!!

Lurion- shadows pegue o meteoro!!!!

Shadows- sim senhor!!!!

Tyson- então venham!!! E os shadows vão até o Max pegar o meteoro.

Ray- Max, joga pra cá!!!!

Max- pega Ray!!!!! E joga para Ray.

Tyson- Ray!!!! E Ray joga para o Tyson, enquanto isso Kai e Lurion lutam.

Kai- desista Lurion!!!!

Lurion- nunca!!!

Tyson- Kai, me ajuda!!!!

Kai- se vire Tyson!!!! E continuava sua luta, contra Lurion.

Ray- Tyson aqui!!!!

E Tyson vai jogar para o Ray mas um dos shadows pega!!!

Shadows- eu peguei senhor!!!!

Kai- ah não!!!!! e dá um chute na mão do shadow que tinha o meteoro.

Max- peguei!!!! E sai correndo.

Shadow001- pegue ele!!!

Shadow002- ele está fugindo!!!!!

Tyson- cuidado Max!!!!! E um shadow dá um chute em Max, e Lurion pega o meteoro.

Lurion- se preparem para o fim dos titãs!!!! E desaparecem.

Tyson- que droga!!!!

Ray- que saco!!!

Max- que coisa!!!

Kai- que merda!!!!

Tyson- o que eles poderão fazer com o meteoro???

Max- qualquer coisa!!!!

Kai- a gente tá fudid...!!!!

Ray- que boca suja!!!!

Tyson- agora se preparem!!!! A batalha vai ser muito difícil, temos que ser unidos, e trabalhar em equipe...

Kai- blábláblá... que comovente!!! Sarcástico como sempre.

Tyson- vai a merd... Kai!!!!!

Kai- vamos sair logo daqui!!!

Ray- vamos embora!!!! Não há mais nada a fazer aqui!!!!

No dia seguinte, Lurion entrega o que faltava do meteoro!!!

Skyla- muito bem Lurion!!!!

Lurion- o que pretende fazer com o meteoro???

Skyla- um combate "aberrações contra aberrações"!!!!!

Velius- aprecio sua idéia!!!!

Lurion- não preciso de ajuda, posso fazer isso sozinho!!!!

Skyla- não é o que eu estou vendo atualmente!!!!

Lurion- mas mestre...

Skyla- SILÊNCIO!!!!! Fique de boca fechada, se não precisarei mais de você!!!!

Lurion- sim mestre!!!!! E sai.

Em um lado monótono da cidade, onde estava Kai, Ray e Max até que chega Kenny e Tyson!!!!

Ray- porque essa cara??? Espantado com a cara de medo de Tyson e Kenny.

Kenny- por pouco vocês não foram descobertos!!!

Kai- como???

Kenny- esqueceram que na ALB tem câmeras de segurança???

Ray- e nos viram!!!!

Tyson- eles gravaram tudo a luta nós destruindo o meteoro...

Kenny- mais por sorte as câmeras não tem áudio, por isso não ouviu o nome de vocês!!!!

Ray- que nós vamos fazer???

Max- que tal codinomes!!!!!

Kai- tá de brincadeira???

Tyson- boa idéia Max!!!!! de acordo com os elementos!!!!

Max- Ray seu nome pode ser thunder!!!!

Ray- gostei!!!!!

Max- o meu pode ser... rain!!!!

Kai- que original!!!!!

Tyson- o meu é twister!!!!

Max- Kai escolhe um!!!!

Kai- como é que é???

Ray- escolha um, que mal faz???

Kai- eu não sei!!!

Tyson- qual é Kai, desde quando é tímido???

Kai- então tá vai ser pyro!!!!

Tyson- porque não fire???

Kai- porque sim!!!!

Tyson- thunder, twister, rain, e pyro!!! Os titãs!!!!

Ray- ficou ótimo!!!

Max- demais cara!!!

Kai- que seja!!!

Enquanto eles estavam discutindo, aparece Lurion mas não queria atacar eles, pelo menos não sozinho!!!!

Lurion- como vão titãs???

Tyson- QUE SACO, VOCÊ SEMPRE CHEGA PRA ATRAPALHAR!!!! QUE SACO!!!!

Lurion- pára de escândalo moleque miserável!!!! Eu lhes trouxe uma surpresa "muito agradável" para vocês!!!!

Kai- o que mais daqueles shadows ridículos??? Grande coisa!!!!

Ray- Kenny, corra!!!

Kenny- se cuidem!!!! – e sai correndo.

Lurion- não, GREKOR, LYMAN!!!!!!

E aparecem dois mutantes enormes uns dois metros de altura, ambos tinham quatro braços, um aspecto bem animal, e espinhos na cabeça, um mutante bem assustador Grekor, tinham uma certa semelhança de lobo.

Kai- como diz o ditado "quanto maior o cara,..."!!!!! - e foi dar um chute, mas o monstro segura a perna de Kai e o joga para longe.

Max- auch, "...mais ossos ele quebra"!!!!!!

Tyson- você tá legal????

Kai- to ótimo!!!! - Diz totalmente tonto.

Ray- deixa comigo!!!!! - e foi o Ray terminar e o monstro dá um soco bem na cara de Ray. Que vai para junto de Kai.

Tyson- Sabe cara eu nunca vi uma coisa tão feia na vida!!!!!! – e também se ferrou.

Max- será que tenho que fazer tudo sempre!!!!! – Mas também se ferra.

Tyson- que tipo de super heróis que somos não vencemos uma até agora!!!

Kai- isso vai mudar!!!!! E vai avançar no bicho e leva mais porrada.

Max- auch!!!! Parece que gosta de apanhar!!!!

Kai- cale a boca!!!! Dizia cambaleando.

Ray- credo gente, da onde esses bichos vieram???

Tyson- não sei mais pode crer que quer acabar com a gente!!!!

Kai- só contaram pra você???

Tyson- ¬¬

Kai- temos que acabar com eles!!!!!! – E mais uma vez tenta mais sem sucesso.

Lurion- vocês jamais conseguiram!!!!!

Tyson- estamos fazendo algo errado!!!

Ray- não temos confiança, em nada, nem em nós mesmos!!! Imagine nos outros!!!!

Tyson- o Ray tem razão, nós somos um sucesso de equipe como bladebreakers, porque seria diferente como titãs???

Max- em nada, até nossos ataques são iguais!!!!

Tyson- imaginem como se estivessem em uma luta de beyblade!!!!

Max- com toda a torcida!!!!

Ray- a gente lutando por algo!!!

Kai- argh!!! Que saco, isso não é hora pra sentimentalismo!!!! – e os dois monstros vão avançando neles com toda a força.

Ray- o que vamos fazer???

Kai- fiquem aqui, pensem em alguma coisa!!! – e vai correndo em direção aos dois monstros.

Tyson- CARA VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO?????

Kai- eu vou distraí-los, e vocês atacaram com toda a força!!!

Ray- tem certeza!!!!

Kai- FAÇA O QUE EU MANDEI!!!!

Os três se preparam, e na hora em que os monstros iriam atacar o Kai, o mesmo pula sobre eles, os monstros se viram para ataca-lo mas...

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!!

Ray- PATAS DE TIGRE!!!!!

Max- ((gente eu esqueci de novo o ataque do coitado))...

E os três ataques se juntam em um só, e avança nos dois monstros!!!

Lurion- O QUE??? – os dois monstros desmaiaram na hora.

Tyson- oh bicharada mais burra!!!!

Ray- mais algum truque Lurion???

Kai- vamos acabar com ele agora!!!

Max- vamos nessa!!!!

Lurion- monstros inúteis!!! – e vai embora.

Kai- idiota!!!!

Ray- gente o que vamos fazer, estamos em desvantagem!!!

Max- Skyla, Velius, Lurion, Kleiha, agora o Lyman e Grekor!!!!

Tyson- a gente tá ferrado!!!!

Ray- peraí que nós passamos por muita coisa como equipe, e não vai ser agora que iremos desistir!!!

Tyson- o thunder tem razão!!!

Max- não iremos desistir!!!

Kai- quanto blábláblá... credo!!! – e sai.

Ray- ai que mal humor!!!!

Tyson- deixa ele!!!

Como eles farão para deter Skyla, e seu bando, se eles estão em desvantagem. MANDEM REVIEWS SE NÃO FOR PEDIR MUITO!!!! Thank u!!!


	9. sabre de chamas

Bem, antes de começar quero mandar abraço a todo mundo, para quem me deu inspiração, a quem me apoiou todas as minhas fic por mais ridícula que ficasse, beijo a todas as pessoas, e é claro aos que me mandaram review é claro!!!!

Vamos mais a mais um capítulo dos titãs...

Sabre de chamas!!!!

Tyson- caraca, tá muito quieto!!!

Kai- muito quieto, nós lutamos ontem!!!

Ray- por favor, calem a boca!!! – e chegam Kenny, Hilary e Gaia ((no pc))!!

Kenny- como foi???

Max- mais dois!!! Grekor e Lyman!!!

Hilary- o que é isso???

Gaia- dois mutantes, que o prendemos no meteoro!!!

Kai- o mesmo meteoro???

Gaia- exato!!!

Kai- que saco!! Sempre o mesmo!!!!

Gaia- se vocês não tivessem destruído o meteoro, eles ainda estariam presos!!!! E também Skyla tem poder suficiente para soltá-los!!!

Todos- DDDDEEEERRRRRR!!!! BELA IDÉIA KAI!!!!! – e todos pulam em Kai.

Tyson- como a gente derrota eles???

Gaia- eu não sei...

Hilary- como não sabe!!!! – e Gaia se irrita.

Gaia- se nós soubéssemos, não teríamos prendido eles em um meteoro e tê-los jogados no espaço!!!

Kenny- analisem comigo, Gaia disse que eles foram presos em um meteoro certo??

Gaia- exatamente!!!

Kenny- então se recuperarmos o resto do meteoro, e prende-los de novo, daria certo???

Gaia- não é má idéia...

Kai- como vamos recuperar o meteoro, ou você acha que é só chegar lá e pedir...

Max- e se for feito um meteoro!!!

Kai- agora você se superou, vai se burro assim na pu...- e Ray o interrompe.

Ray- peraí, até que a idéia não é tão ruim...

Kai- argh... – e sai do lugar.

Tyson- como??

Kenny- Gaia como vocês fizeram o meteoro, o que usou para prender Grekor e Lyman??

Gaia- os titãs da terra, e de fogo, e claro o meu poder!!!!

Hilary- porque esses dois???

Gaia- porque nós usamos rochas vulcânicas, ou seja, terra com fogo!!!! E eu os tranquei e foram lançados no espaço!!!!

Tyson- então se tivéssemos o titã da terra, poderíamos fazer um meteoro, e tranca-los novamente!!!

Gaia- só teriam a rocha, porque eu não vou conseguir liberar tamanha energia, para trancá-los de novo!!!

Max- porque???

Gaia- porque estou presa nessa porcaria de cristal!!!!

Max- ah é???

Todos- ¬¬

Gaia- uma coisa eu digo, eu não sei como derrota-los, então jamais fiquem sozinhos, porque Velius e Skyla não hesitara, em atacar!!!

Hilary- tarde demais!!!! – Hilary olhou para a porta.

Gaia- porque???

Hilary- o Kai acabou de sair!!!

Gaia- vão agora!!!! – e Max, Ray e Tyson saem correndo, enquanto isso, Kai estava andando e como Gaia tinha falado eles iriam atacar...

Shadow001- peguem-no!!!! – e Kai se desvia de um shadow, que ia ataca-lo.

Kai- vocês nunca desistem!!!

Lurion- não até ver você liquidado!!!

Kleiha- então vejo que está sozinho, onde estão seus amiguinhos??? Você vai precisar da ajuda deles!!!

Kai- eu não preciso de ninguém!!! FOGO!!!! – e começa o quebra pau. Kai, luta contra Lurion, Kleiha e mais alguns shadows, depois de alguns golpes, Kai começa a ficar em desvantagem.

Kleiha- é o seu fim "pyro"!!! – e Kai e derrubado no chão, quando Lurion esta prestes a matar ele.

Ray- PATAS DE TIGRE!!!!! – e Lurion vai parar longe.

Tyson- deixem nosso amigo em paz!!!

Kleiha- mais uma vez você entra em meu caminho, titã trovão!!!

Ray- é thunder!!! – e vai lutar com Kleiha.

Tyson- que merda, porque sempre tem que dar uma de rebelde??

Kai- cale a boca!!! – e se levanta.

Max- não sei vocês, mais temos alguns shadows para bater!!!

Tyson- vamos nessa rain!!! – e todos começam a lutar. Enquanto todos lutavam, Lurion focava apenas um titã.

Lurion- eu vou acabar com você!!!!! – e vai com uma velocidade impressionante, em direção de Kai.

Tyson- PYRO CUIDADO!!! – foi apenas Kai olhar para trás, e Lurion avança nele sem dó.

Lurion- eu vou acabar com tua raça!!!!

Kai-_ o que eu faço??? ­­_– Gaia falando com Kai pelo poder da mente.

Gaia- _use o sabre de chamas!!!!_

Kai- _sabre de chamas!!!_

Gaia- vamos o que você teme de usar o poder??? 

Kai- _vou ser sincero, não consigo me ver usando o poder da minha fera bit!!!_

Gaia- _ se você não usar tem muito a perder!!!!_ – e como se o tempo tivesse devagar, Kai olha para os lados, estava vendo Ray e Kleiha lutarem, Max e Tyson lutarem contra os shadows, Lurion estava correndo em sua direção prestes a atacar, Kai fecha os olhos, foi com se o tempo tivesse voltando ao seu curso, e até que então...

Lurion- COLISÃO SOMBRIA!!!! – e Kai...

Kai- SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!! – e um grande sabre com o cabo em chamas, e com o gume todo cromado, Kai desvia a magia de Lurion para o ar.

Lurion- o que??? O.O

Tyson- irado!!!

Kai- agora a história é diferente!!!!

Lurion- saiba que isso não é o suficiente para me deter!!!!! – e avança nele, mas parecia que Kai tinha aumentado seu poder e facilmente começa a desviar dos golpes de Lurion.

Max- demais!!! – assim que termina dá um soco em um shadow bobo.

Kai- já chega Lurion!!! Sabre de chamas!!! – e avança em Lurion, seu sabre parecia triplicado de tamanho, e todo de fogo, e como se atravessasse Lurion, assim que o ataque acontece...

Kleiha- LURION!!!!!

Lurion- na...não... posso... morrer... – e desaba no chão, e logo em seguida vira um cristal amarelo.

Kleiha- droga!!! – imediatamente vai embora.

Kai- um a menos!!! – pega o cristal de Lurion, e todos vão pra perto de Kai.

Tyson- demais!!!

Max- caraca, Lurion já era!!!!

Ray- vamos levar até Gaia!!!! – enquanto todos iam embora, Ray olha para trás como se estivesse desconfiado.

Kai- o que foi idiota???

Ray- eu tive uma sensação de que estávamos sendo vigiados!!!

Kai- ... vamos!!! – chegando lá.

Tyson- HILARY, KENNY, VOCÊS PERDERAM, CARACA DERROTAMOS LURION, KAI USOU O SABRE DE CHAMAS...

Max- ERA UMA ESPADA ENORME, TODO DE FOGO, FOI DEMAIS, AÍ O LURION SE TRANSFORMOU EM UM CRISTAL!!!

Hilary- que demais!!!

Max e Tyson- CARACA!!! EU ADORO SER UM TITÃ!!!!

Kai- que fazemos com o cristal???

Gaia- vocês tem que esconde-lo muito bem até eu poder me libertar!!!! – enquanto isso Skyla, muito irritada.

Skyla- aquele inútil, ser derrotado por um garoto!!!!! AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!! – e tudo começa a tremer.

Kleiha- foi inacreditável o poder, que ele tem, foi impossível!!!

Skyla- SILÊNCIO!!!!! VOCÊ É UMA INÚTIL!!!! AGORA UM DOS MELHORES SOLDADOS MORREU!!!! – e Velius chega.

Velius- Skyla modere seu tom de voz!!! Está tudo bem!!!

Skyla- temos uma perda, e você acha que está tudo bem???

Velius- eu vi toda a luta!!!

Skyla- viu toda a luta??? Você poderia ter impedido de Lurion morrer!!!

Velius- Lurion era inútil, mas ele me serviu para uma coisa!!!

Skyla- o que quer dizer??? – Velius fica com um olhar maléfico.

Velius- vi que um dos titãs, é cercado por trevas, eu vi hoje, quanto mais raiva sente mais poderoso fica!!!!

Skyla- hum...

Velius- se o conseguirmos ter ele como aliado, garanto que seria impossível, perder!!!

Skyla- porque???

Velius- os titãs são muito unidos!!! Eles jamais atacariam um dos seus!!! – e Skyla abre um sorriso.

Skyla- gostei da idéia!!!

Velius- garanto não demora muito, ele passará para o nosso lado!!!! Por bem ou por mal!!! Rsrsrsrsrs

Skyla- rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Enquanto isso Kai estava num canto pensando na luta até que Kenny chega com Gaia.

Kenny- Gaia, quer falar com você!!!

Gaia- tudo bem Kai???

Kai- porque não ficaria???

Gaia- você disse que se sentia incomodado de ter o mesmo golpe de sua fera bit!!!!

Kai- e você não ficaria??

Gaia- você se acostuma, e também tem que defender seus amigos, e o planeta em que vive!!! Isso é apenas o começo Kai!!!!

Kai- _apenas o começo!!!!_ – e se levanta.

Bem quem será o titã que eles estão de olho, continuem lendo mandando idéias, e reviews tb, BJKS!!!! FUI!!!!


	10. em pratos limpo!

Bem gente bonita, vamos a mais um capítulo, dos nossos queridos super heróis, Lurion já era, mas qual é o titã que eles estavam falando, será que um dos bladebreakers titãs, passará para o lado do mal??? Vejam isso!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!_

((blábláblá))- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!

Em pratos limpos!!!

Lá estavam eles, e Ray chama Kai, Max e Tyson, para uma conversa, séria!!! E eles se encontram num lugar bem distante, de todos.

Kai- o que você quer???

Ray- eu estive conversando com Hilary e Kenny!!!

Tyson- é sobre o que?? – diz ele com um tom de ciúmes.

Max- tá com ciúmes Tyson?? – Max brinca.

Tyson- EU NÃO!!!! Ò.Ó

Ray- e ela me falou que nunca seremos uma boa equipe se...

Kai- se não fossemos boa equipe, a biovolt, a BEGA, teriam realizados seus planos!!! – Tyson e Max, olham para o Ray, com aquela cara de "concordo com o Kai".

Ray- mas olha antes, sempre teve alguma coisa, veja antes de enfrentar a biovolt, o que aconteceu, você foi para os demolition boys com a black Dranzer, depois, cada um foi para um lado, e o pior cada um tendo magoa do outro!!!!

Kai- eu não tenho magoa de ninguém!!

Tyson- não??? – duvidando do amigo.

Kai- não!!!!

Max- credo tirou licença para ser grosso???

Ray- viram é disso que eu falo, faz quase 5 anos que a gente se conhece, e não sabemos nada um do outro!!!!

Kai- virou terapeuta agora??

Ray- gente o que estou falando, é que se não tivermos confiança um no outro, não conseguimos vencer ninguém!!!

Kai- "vencer ninguém"??? estamos com um estúpido cristal amarelo, e porque como conseguimos isso?? ah sim, "derrotando o Lurion"!!!!

Ray- espera Kai, vou ser sincero, quando Gaia disse "nunca fiquem sozinhos", você acha mesmo que ela confia na gente?? Não!!! e se confiássemos em você, que se diz tão seguro, não teríamos ido atrás de você, então acha que confiamos em você???

Kai-...

Ray- não me levem a mal, mas precisamos nos conhecer, sermos de verdade uma equipe... o que me dizem???

Tyson-... falar sobre tudo???

Max- tudo bem!!!! eu topo!!! – E se sentou feito índio.

Tyson- muito bem!!! vamos nessa!!!

Ray- bem o que me diz Kai??

Kai- melhor não...

Tyson- vamos fazer como se fosse uma entrevista!!!!

Kai- não sei, melhor não...

Max- senta aí, e vamos colocar tudo em pratos limpos!!!! – estão os quatros, sentados, Tyson foi o primeiro a ser "entrevistado".

Ray- ok, quem é o primeiro a fazer perguntas????

Kai- Tyson, quando descobriu que era gay???

Tyson- AH CALA A BOCA!!!! ò.ó

Ray e Max- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Max- como Hilary te convenceu a usar meias 3/4???

Ray e Kai- hehehehe

Tyson- CALEM A BOCA, FAÇAM A PORCARIA DAS PERGUNTAS!!!!

Ray- chega... rsrsrsrs... gente é sério!!!!

Max- tá legal!!!! O que sentiu quando eu, Ray e o Kai saímos da equipe??? – e Tyson na hora surta.

Tyson- quer saber isso está ficando ridículo!!!! O Kai tinha razão é inútil!!!!

Kai- senta aí!!!! – num tom autoritário.

Ray- eu quero saber!!!

Max- anda Tyson, queremos saber!!!!

Tyson- como queria que eu ficasse, fiquei bravo, porque logo antes do campeonato, vocês decidiram sair, e dias antes o Kai se manda, eu fiquei puto!!! E... triste porque eu sabia que os bladebreakers, não ia existir mais!!!

Kai- que emoção!!! – sarcasmo.

Tyson- ah gente, eu sabia que iam tirar sarro!!

Ray- não, mais de uma coisa que saiba os bladebreakers, jamais iram deixar de existir!!!

Tyson- agora eu sei!!!

Ray- nos fale sobre sua família!!!

Tyson- bem minha mãe morreu quando era criança, meu pai começou a viajar direto, meu irmão quis estudar longe, e eu vivo com vovô, e eu sinto que ainda somos a mesma família, que éramos um dia!!!!

Kai- porque acha isso???

Tyson- porque depois que eles chegam, a gente fica conversando até o sol nascer, falando sobre tudo, as aulas do Hiro, as pesquisas do meu pai, eu e o vovô ficamos falando sobre os campeonatos!!! É por isso, que a gente ainda tem aqueles momentos de família!!!

Kai- que seja!!!! – falando em tom de nojo.

Max- legal!!!!

Ray- você sente saudades do beyblade, agora, porque depois que viramos titãs, nunca mais treinamos!!!!! Você se arrepende de ter se tornado um titã???

Tyson- claro que sinto falta, mais eu não me arrependo de ter me tornado um titã!!!! Caramba eu sou poderoso!!! – dizia ele se gabando todo.

Max- minha vez agora!!!!

Ray- você quer fazer uma pergunta???

Max- não, falar da minha vida!!!!

Todos- ¬¬

Ray- bem me fala de sua família!!!! – e Max começa um história, de seus pais divorciados((nada contra o Max, mais sei lá dane-se vamos pular a parte dele)), etc... tempo depois.

Max- e isso gente!!!

Ray- legal!!! Kai...

Kai- você primeiro!!!

Ray- porque??

Kai- porque sim!!!! Anda!!! – falava com o jeito que estava adiando o máximo possível falar sobre sua vida.

Ray- está bem!!!

Tyson- me fale de sua família!!!!

Ray- meus pais morreram quando ainda era criança, e eu fui criado com o nosso sensei, ou seja, o mesmo que criaram os White tigers!!!

Kai- vocês foram criados por aquele velho esquisito??

Ray- velho esquisito é você!!! E eles no criou muito bem!!!

Kai- claro que criou, se as coisas não forem do jeito que vocês querem, vocês batem o pé e ficam de birra!!! – tirando sarro de Ray.

Ray- ora seu... continuando!!! E eu vi que faltava algo em minha vida, e sai do nosso vilarejo, em busca de novos horizontes!!!! Vocês se lembram disso não é??

Todos- claro!!!

Kai- me responda uma pergunta...

Ray- claro!!!

Kai- e seu lance com Salima???

Ray- err... – muito sem jeito.

Tyson- tá aí uma coisa que eu queria saber!!

Ray- claro que rolou!!! Eu tava separado da Mariah, tava carente, eu aproveitei!!! – e começava aquela putaria, eles perguntavam sobre tudo, depois que Ray termina, vem a história que todos querem saber a de Kai.

Tyson- então tá, comece Kai!!!

Kai- bem eu nasci, saí da Rússia vim para cá onde estou até agora, pronto!!!

Ray- cadê sua família???

Kai- eu não sei!!!! – fala baixando o olhar.

Tyson- AH QUAL É KAI, FALE A VERDADE!!! – diz Tyson perdendo a paciência.

Kai- mas é a verdade!!! Eu não sei!!!!

Ray- como isso???

Kai- desde que me lembro sempre vivi com Voltaire...

Max- "desde que se lembra", Como assim??

Kai- eu lembro de pouca coisa do meu passado, eu sei que cresci na abadia, que Boris e Voltaire me criaram, como entrei para os street sharks, e o resto você sabem!!!

Ray- você está falando a verdade?? – meio que desconfiando de Kai.

Kai- eu posso ser tudo, menos mentiroso!!!!

Tyson- como é possível???

Kai- quando encontrei com Boris, no primeiro campeonato mundial que participamos, ele me falou da black Dranzer, e que foi quando eu usei ela ainda criança, aconteceu uma catástrofe...

Max- mais não dá pra acreditar no Boris, o cara é safado!!!!

Tyson- é verdade!!!!

Ray- onde aprendeu a lutar???

Kai- eu não sei!!!!

Ray- como pode esquecer quase seu passado inteiro???

Kai- eu também queria saber disso!!! – se levanta e sai, Hilary estava chegando.

Hilary- oi gente!!!

Tyson- oi Hilary!!!!

Hilary- aonde ele vai??? – estranhando a atitude de Kai.

Ray- deixa ele!!!

Hilary- como foi a conversa???

Ray- acho que não foi uma boa idéia!!!

Hilary- porque???

Tyson- depois te explico!!!! – Kai estava num muro perto da casa de Tyson pensando com seus botões.

Kai- _porque não consigo me lembrar de nada??? _– mais alguém aparece, e coloca a mão em seu ombro, ela era uma mulher linda, loira olhos azuis, alta.

Moça- eu sei como é se sentir assim!!!! – Kai assusta na hora.

Kai- quem é você???

Moça- alguém que tem muita semelhança com o que você sente, com o que você vive!!!

Kai- lamento está me confundido com alguém!!!! – e vai saindo.

Moça- estaria confundido, se seu nome não fosse Kai Hiwatari, que é um excelente blader, e que não tem nenhuma memória de sua infância!!!! – ele pára.

Kai- o que disse??? – ele diz intrigado com as palavras da moça.

Moça- eu sei como te fazer lembrar de tudo o que você passou...

Kai- o que você sabe???

Moça- eu sei tudo sobre você menino. Sua infância, como blader, agora como titã!!!!

Kai- _Como ela sabe que eu sou um titã??_

Moça- sinto sua mente confusa, seu coração arrebentado!!!!

Kai- isso é ridículo!!! – não querendo acreditar na bela moça.

Moça- garoto, pode esconder seus sentimentos de todos mas não de mim!!!! Eu sei que você ficou triste em ouvir as histórias dos amigos, e você que não pode contar quase nada, por mais horrível que fosse!!!

Kai- _quem é ela??? Como sabe de tudo, é impossível há não ser... _Skyla!!!!! – a moça abre um sorriso.

Skyla- eu não pude te enganar, você é esperto!!!!

Kai- fica longe de mim!!!! – e sai, meio que com pressa, mas Skyla aparece em sua frente.

Skyla- eu posso te ajudar Kai!!!! Eu sei como é ver os outros terem tudo e não falo dinheiro, fama, eu falo uma família, verdadeiros amigos, eu sei como é não ter isso!!! eu via Gaia sempre cercada por todos!!!!

Kai- eu não faço questão que fiquem me rodeando!!!!

Skyla- mais você com certeza, quer saber sobre seu passado, o que o levou a ser o que é hoje, alguém frio, sádico, e outras coisas, que só sabendo a razão do princípio para entender toda a sua vida!!!! – mas Kai como sempre.

Kai- e porque você quer me ajudar?? E não venha me dizer que você é boazinha e que Velius está por trás disso tudo!!!

Skyla- Kai uma coisa eu te digo, separo as coisas, uma coisa é eu querer dominar o mundo e etc... outra coisa é ver que você está sentindo mesma coisa que eu sinto, e eu sei como isso machuca o coração!!!!

Kai- se algum dia eu precisar de ajuda, eu sei com quem contar!!!

Skyla- Gaia??? Hahahahahahaha... não me faça rir, ela irá dizer o seguinte, "não deixe o passado, interferir no seu futuro"!!!!

Kai- eu não acredito em você!!!!

Skyla- você é quem sabe, mais se fosse para você morrer, eu já teria feito isso logo quando te encontrei!!!! E não fiz isso!!!! eu sei como fazer você recuperar suas lembranças perdidas, de cada detalhe de sua vida!!!! qualquer coisa, eu estarei todas as noites na velha fábrica onde vocês se transformaram, ficarei lá até você me dizer que não quer saber de nada, quer deixar tudo como está!!! Até mais ver Kai!!! – e vai embora.

Kai- ... – e volta para casa do Tyson.

Hilary- onde esteve??? ficamos preocupados!!!

Kai- estou bem!!!

Tyson- cara tem pizza, mas...

Kai- deixe adivinhar você comeu tudo!!!

Tyson- não seu bocó... ela está fria!!!! Hehehehehehehehe

Todos- esquenta, por favooooooorrrrr!!!

Kai- ¬¬

Ray- Kai você está legal, me parece meio triste!!!

Kai- não seja idiota!!! – e pega a pizza.

Caraca, pelo jeito é o Kai, aff... o que vai acontecer, ele passará para o lado sombrio da força... ficou muito star wars... acabei me estendendo não era nada disso que eu ia falar,rimou!! dane-se... e só pra avisar, eu achei uma vítima... quero dizer, uma pessoa para corrigir os erros de portuga aqui na fic ou seja Akai Hoshi, brigadu pela review Yura, que me deu esse conselho.

e outra e não tem nada haver com o Daichi, mais quem saiba eu use ele um dia, e outra é só o Kai que tem a arma ((porque ele é especial;-P)), o resto é magia, a dele a magia só funga((funciona)) com a espada tirando isso é só no muque!!! Ok??? BJKS!!!!! FUI!!!! Não percam o próximo cap da fic!!!!


	11. Aja como um lider

Bem pelo jeito é Kai, Skyla vem com um papo estranho pra de cima do garoto, ele caiu nessa??? Vejam agora!!! E aproveitem a viagem, visitem meu profile, e tb mandem reivews!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!_

((blábláblá))- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!

Aja como um líder!!!!

Estavam todos na casa de Tyson para variar um pouco, e Gaia queria falar com seus titãs.

Gaia- titãs, preciso falar com vocês!!!!

Ray- fale Gaia!!!!

Gaia- está mais do que na hora dos titãs terem um líder!!! Um líder tem que ser objetivo, forte mas não por si só, forte pela equipe, eu vou analisar cada uma de vocês e o que agir com o coração, será o líder!!!!

Tyson-_ essa tá no papo!!!!_ – diz ele com um sorrisinho vitorioso.

Max- _será que eu consigo??? Será??? O líder Max!!! soa bonito!!! _– diz com os olhos brilhando.

Ray- _líder dos titãs??? Que maneiro!!!!! _– diz ele apenas com um sorrisinho.

Kai- que se dane, esse negocio de líder!!!!

Tyson- gente eu vou treinar um pouco!!! para ficar em forma, e derrotar os shadows e salvar a terra!!!! Anotou isso Gaia???

Gaia- ¬¬

Max- eu vou treinar para derrotar Velius e Skyla e salvar todo o mundo!!!!

Tyson- metido!!!

Max- babaca!!!! – enquanto os dois ficam brigando acontece uma explosão não muito longe dali.

Ray- o que é isso???

Tyson- vamos titãs!!! – E Tyson sai correndo, e Ray, Max e Kai ficam.

Kai- idiota!!!

Ray- vamos lá, antes que ele se ferre!!!

Max- é verdade!!! Rsrssrsrsrsrsrs

Eles vão rapidamente ao local da explosão, e pra variar um pouquinho era Kleiha e alguns shadows.

Tyson- vamos ataca-los!!!!

Kai- quem te colocou no comando??? – e logo em seguida dá um soco no shadow bobo.

Tyson- gente apenas estou falando!!!! _Eles que não sabem, mais daqui pra frente eu vou agir como um líder, para Gaia me escolher!!!! Líder dos titãs!!!! _– pensava ele com os olhos brilhando.

Kleiha- ACABEM COM ELES!!!!!!!!!!! – e os shadows foram tomando atraso. ((ou seja, eles estavam perdendo))

Ray- acho que acabou!!!!!

Max- valeu!!!! – e os dois se cumprimentam.

Kleiha- ah é???? GREKOR, LYMAN!!!! – e novamente os dois monstros aparecem.

Ray- essa não!!!

Kai- que merda!!!!

Tyson- deixe comigo!!!! – e vai sozinho, e como era esperado leva uma surra.

Kai- mais como é idiota!!!!! – indignado com o amigo.

Tyson- se quero ser líder, eu tenho que agir como um!!!!

Ray- então se quer agir como um líder, chame todos os titãs e ataquem todos de uma vez!!!!

Tyson- mas...

Ray- sem mais!!!!!! Vamos todos juntos, e daí conseguiremos derrota-los!!!!

Tyson- está certo!!!! Vamos titãs!!!! – e Max, Ray e Kai foram.

Kai- agiu como um líder!!!! – fala pra Ray.

Ray- que nada!!!! – e todos lutam contra as duas feras, mas logo os titãs levam atraso.

Kai- aí se alguém mais quer agir como um líder, essa é a hora!!!

Ray- fazemos assim, eu e Kai vamos pela frente e vocês dois vão pelos lados!!!!

Tyson e Kai- certo!!!

Max- eu não entendi!!!!!

Todos- derrr!!! – e Kai dá um peteleco em Max.

Max- mais não entendi!!!

Ray- pronto??

Todos- separar!!!! – Ray e Kai correm em direção das duas bestas.

Ray- PATAS DE TIGRE!!!!!!!

Kai- SABRES DE CHAMAS!!!!! – e os dois atacam Grekor e Lyman, que os deixam atordoados, e pelos lados Tyson e Max atacam.

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!!!

Max- ((GENTE ALGUÉM ME FALE O ATAQUE DESSA BOSTA DE FERA BIT!!!)) – e novamente as duas feras se rendem com o poderoso ataque dos titãs juntos.

Kleiha- ah qual é!!!! Bichos inúteis!!!

Ray- agora chegou sua vez!!!!

Kleiha- quero ver então titãs!!!! – e todos lutam contra Kleiha mas o inesperado acontece.

Kai- que isso??? – ele se espanta com Kleiha que tem uma espécie de sabre em sua mão.

Ray- mas é o sabre de chamas!!!!

Kleiha- e isso não é tudo, SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!! – e ela ataca Kai com o próprio golpe.

Ray- Kai!!!!!! – e logo depois.

Kleiha- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!!!! – e ataca Tyson.

Ray- Tyson!!!!

Kleiha- o que foi thunder??? Não acabou!!!!! – e acaba com Max logo.

Ray- gente!!! ora você vai se dar mal!!!!!!

Kleiha- venha Thunder!!!

Ray- como quiser!!!! – e os dois começaram a lutar.

Kleiha- andou treinando??? – tirando sarro de Ray.((porque na real, ela tava levando atraso))

Ray- claro, para acabar com monstros que nem você!!!

Kleiha- não é assim que se trata uma dama!!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrs

Ray- você está longe de ser uma dama!!!!

Kleiha- ora seu...

Ray- PATAS DE TIGRE!!!

Tyson- acabe com ela Ray!!!!

Kai- vamos ajuda-lo!!!! – e corre para ajudar seu amigo.

Kleiha- é tão covarde assim thunder!!!

Ray- lutar como uma equipe, não é ato de covardia!!! Vamos titãs!!!! – e todos atacam e pense numa mina levando uma sova dos garotos.

Kleiha- droga!!! – e desaparece.

Max- fujona!!!!

Tyson- muito bom titãs!!!!

Kai- O.o

Tyson- que foi???

Kai- nada!!!!

Ray- vamos sair daqui!!!!

Tyson- cara to com uma fome!!!

Max- quero macarrão com mostarda!!!

Tyson- ketchup!!!

Max- mostarda!!!

Tyson- ketchup!!! – eles começam a andar, mas Kai olha para trás e vê Skyla não muito longe dali.

Ray- tem alguém ali??? – perguntando para Kai.

Kai- não!!!!

Ray- tá legal!!!! – e todos saem. Mais a noite, Kai estava parado na porta da casa do Tyson olhando na direção da velha fábrica.

Flashback.

_**Kai- se algum dia eu precisar de ajuda, eu sei com quem contar!!!**_

_**Skyla- Gaia??? Hahahahahahaha... não me faça rir, ela irá dizer o seguinte, "não deixe o passado, interferir no seu futuro"!!!! **_

_**Kai- eu não acredito em você!!!!**_

_**Skyla- você é quem sabe, mais se fosse para você morrer, eu já teria feito isso logo quando te encontrei!!!! E não fiz isso!!!! eu sei como fazer você recuperar suas lembranças perdidas, de cada detalhe de sua vida!!!! qualquer coisa, eu estarei todas as noites na velha fábrica onde vocês se transformaram, ficarei lá até você me dizer que não quer saber de nada, quer deixar tudo como está!!! Até mais ver Kai!!! – e vai embora.**_

Kai- _será que ela realmente pode, trazer meu passado de volta??? Não Kai esqueça!!!! _– ele balança a cabeça de maneira negativa, e entra na casa.


	12. fim da linha pyro!

Bem essa capítulo, vou dedicar a "Yura Dark Angel oh Death", porque ela tá salvando minha pele com tantas idéias, e que finalmente me falou do ataque do Max... E me lembrou que ele tem uma defesa gostei, da idéia, vou fazer ele descobrir esse poder!!!! Esse capitulo é dedicado a você!!!! Valeu fofa!!!!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!_

((blábláblá))- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!

FIM DA LINHA PYRO!!!!

Lá estavam na casa do Tyson, e estavam jantando, mais um deles estava nitidamente no mundo da lua.

Tyson- Kai... Kai... o Kai!!!! – Hilary cochicha.

Hilary- ele sempre foi quieto, mais isso já tá demais!!!!

Tyson- _quero ver agora!!!!_ Kai você é um perdedor e a Dranzer é um lixo!!!! – mais aí assusta porque Kai não se meche.

Ray- Kai!!!! – e mexe o ombro de Kai.

Kai- o que foi??? – diz ele meio nervoso.

Max- você estava mais calado do que de costume!!!

Ray- tá com algum problema??

Kai- nenhum!!!! – e sai. Mais passava perto de Gaia.

Gaia- algum problema garoto??

Kai- precisava falar com você!!!!

Gaia- claro!!! o quer falar comigo???

Kai- eu não sei nem por onde começar... é sobre meu passado...

Gaia- Kai, eu vou te dar um conselho, as vezes abrir velhas feridas só trazem mais sofrimento!!!! E também não deixe o passado interferir no seu futuro!!! – aquilo cai que nem bomba.

Kai- como é????

Gaia- deixe tudo para trás!!!!

Kai- ela tinha razão!!!!

Gaia- quem tinha razão!!! – Kai olha de um jeito frio para Gaia.

Kai- ninguém!!! – e sai, e ele vai na velha fábrica onde Skyla tinha falado.

Skyla- sabia que viria Pyro!!!! – e dá um sorriso.

Kai- ...

Skyla- então resolveu descobrir todo o passado de sua vida??

Kai- talvez... mais diga porque está fazendo isso???

Skyla- eu já te disse Kai...

Kai- não me convenceu!!!! – E Skyla coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Kai.

Skyla- apenas quero mostrar o porque de sua frieza, sua desconfiança de todos!!!!

Kai- pode fazer isso??? mostrar meu passado??

Skyla- claro garoto!!!! – aquilo parecia convence-lo, e segundos depois ela coloca a mão na testa de Kai.

Kai- o que... – ela o interrompe.

Skyla- relaxe, meu menino!!! – e com o imenso poder de Skyla Kai, dá pequenos passos para trás.

Kai- agrh... – e ele fica inconsciente, e desaba no chão. Mais enquanto isso na casa do Tyson, Ray tem um pressentimento que algo que está acontecendo.

Ray- Kai...

Tyson- o que foi????

Ray- temos que ir a fábrica, Kai corre perigo!!!!

Max- como você sabe???

Ray- eu sinto isso!!! vamos depressa!!!! – e todos saem correndo, voltando a fábrica.

Velius- depressa Skyla, sinto que os titãs estão vindo!!!

Skyla- ...

Velius- Skyla...

Skyla- o passado dele, o que ele passou quando criança, é... horrível!!!

Velius- não tenha pena de quem está aqui para destruir você!!!!

Skyla- você está certo!!!! – e um raio quase os atinge.

Ray- o que vocês fizeram com ele???

Skyla- não se preocupe!!! Ele está bem!!! rsrsrsrs – com uma risada maléfica. Os titãs tentan acordar Kai.

Ray- Kai acorde...

Tyson- cara levanta!!! – e nada do Kai acordar.

Ray- ora seus... – e avança em Velius, que facilmente revida.

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!! – E Velius repele o ataque.

Max- MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!!!!! – e nada. e nisso Kai acorda totalmente zonzo.

Ray- Kai, você tá legal!!!! – Kai não respondia, sentia uma fortíssima dor de cabeça, tentava se levantar parecia que tinha levado uma surra, ele não conseguia ver o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Tyson- o que houve Kai??? – Kai olhava para os lados, não tinha como explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Ray- o que fez com ele??

Max- fique aqui Kai!!!! – e eles deixam Kai em um canto, que ainda estava sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ray- então você é Skyla???

Skyla- descobriu isso sozinho???

Ray- chega!!!! O que você fez com meu amigo???

Skyla- nada que ele não quisesse!!!! – Kai desperta do transe.

Kai- o que vocês estão fazendo aqui??

Ray- você está bem???

Kai- não deveriam ter vindo!!!!!

Max- estávamos preocupado!!!

Kai- não preciso que se preocupem comigo!!!! – e se afasta deles.

Tyson- qual é cara pirou???

Kai- não, agora tudo faz sentido!!!!

Ray- você acha que pode acreditar nela?? Ela quer nos destruir, acha mesmo que ela faria isso só pra te ajudar, ela quis te usar como isca para pegar um de cada vez!!!! você não vê isso????

Kai- eu não tinha pensado nisso...

Ray- mais é a verdade, não acredite em nada!!!! – e derrepente.

Kai- argh...

Velius- fim da linha pyro!!!!! – quando todos vêem uma espécie de adaga, cravada no coração de Kai.

Ray, Tyson e Max- KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – depois do choque, Ray se revolta.

Ray- SEUS DESGRAÇADOS!!!! – e vai para de cima de Skyla mais alguns shadows começa a avançar sem dó nos titãs.

Velius- é o fim dos titãs!!!! SHADOWS ACABEM COM ELES!!!!!!!!!! – e aparece um monte de shadows.

Tyson- temos que ajudar o Kai!!!!!!!! – e quando chegam perto de Kai, parecia que um campo de energia estava em volta dele.

Ray- O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM COM ELE??? DEIXEM ELE EM PAZ!!!!

Velius- saia daqui Skyla e leve ele com você!!!!! – e dá um sorriso maléfico.

Skyla- certo!!!! – alguns shadows passam pelo campo de energia, e pegam Kai, e todos desaparecem.

Ray- KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Velius- ele estará bem, não posso dizer o mesmo de vocês!!!!

Ray- ora seu... VOCÊ VAI MORRER!!!!!!!!!!! PATAS DE TIGRE!!!!!!!!!!! – E avança em Velius que começa a levar atraso.

Velius- você é valente thunder!!!!!!!! Mais com certeza, você enfrentará seu maior desafio!!! Adeus... – e vai embora.

Tyson- o que ele quis dizer com isso???

Ray- eu não sei mais envolve o Kai nisso!!! – no local onde fica Skyla.

Skyla- foi mais fácil, que pensei!!! Coloque ele no chão!!!!

Shadows- sim mestre!!! – e os shadows colocam Kai no chão.

Skyla- hora de mostrar seu verdadeiro potencial!!! – e a adaga se desfaz, e uma espécie de sombra entra em seu peito que fecha a ferida, suas manchas que eram azuis ficam pretas, e logo depois que ele acorda, ele abre os olhos, olhos de cor vermelha, ele se levanta, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Velius- perfeito Skyla!!!!

Skyla- sua primeira missão destruir... – mais Velius interrompe Skyla.

Velius- tenho uma idéia... – e Skyla já entende o recado.

Skyla- muito bem Pyro, sua primeira tarefa é destruir thunder, o titã do trovão!!! – Kai com um olhar frio, e malvado.

Kai- sim mestre!!!!

Skyla- rsrsrsrsrs...

AIIIII!!! CACETE!!!! Foi mal o palavrão mais vocês viram isso??? Kai passou pro lado do mal, e agora vai querer matar o Ray!!! Ai merda!!!! bem quero agradecer as duas migas, Yura, como disse no começo, e a Helena Hiwatari, porque ele me ajudou nessa cap!!!! BJKS!!!! MANDEM REVIEW!!!! FUI!!!!


	13. Uma luz no fim do túnel!

Bem essa capítulo, vai ser foda porque???? vocês vão ver\!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!_

((blábláblá))- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!

UMA LUZ NO FIM DO TÚNEL!!!

Após o terrível acontecido, eles ficaram na velha fábrica.

Ray- ARRGGHH!!!!

Max- calma Ray...

Ray- "calma" COMO VOCÊ PODE ME PEDIR CALMA??? Você viu o que houve, ela o usou, manipulou ele, e agora ela dará um jeito de joga-lo contra nós!!!!

Tyson- você acha, que teremos que lutar contra ele???

Ray- ainda tem dúvida???

Max- mais ele é nosso amigo, ele jamais atacaria a gente!!!!

Ray- claro que isso irá acontecer, e se acontecer tipo... agora, estaremos em desvantagem!!! Porque estamos fracos!!! – e baixa a cabeça.

Tyson- Ray...

Max- vamos falar com Gaia quem sabe ela pode resolver!!

Ray- você tem razão vamos!! – e eles correm até a casa do Tyson.

Tyson- Kenny, cadê a Gaia, precisamos falar com ela agora!!!!

Kenny- cadê o Kai??? – notando a ausência do garoto emburrado.

Ray- é sobre isso que queremos falar com ela!!!

Hilary- o que aconteceu com ele?? – Hilary começa a se desesperar.

Ray- ONDE ESTÁ A GAIA??? – com ignorância.

Hilary- não precisa me responder assim!!

Kenny- venha ela está aqui!!! – surpreso por ver Ray daquele jeito.

Ray- argh... – e com raiva vai atrás de Kenny.

Tyson- pegue leve com ele Hilary!!!

Hilary- você viu o jeito que ele me tratou...

Tyson- Velius e Skyla pegaram o Kai!!!

Hilary- como é???? – chocada com o que acaba de ouvir.

Tyson- aconteceu alguma coisa entre Skyla e o Kai, ninguém sabe o que houve mais ela enganou ele, Velius atacou Kai com uma adaga, e depois o levaram!!!!

Hilary- mais porque fizeram isso???

Tyson- o Ray acha que é pra jogar ele contra nós!!!

Hilary- contra vocês. Porque???

Tyson- porque ela sabe que não vamos atacar ele!!! – diz ele em um tom de derrota.

Hilary- Tyson... – enquanto isso, Ray fala com Skyla.

Ray- Gaia...

Gaia- o que houve Ray???

Ray- é o Kai, aconteceu uma coisa terrível!!!

Gaia- o que aconteceu??

Ray- eu acho que Skyla o matou!!!

Gaia- o que??

Ray- na verdade eu não sei, Velius o atingiu com uma adaga...

Gaia- essa adaga era negra?

Ray- era sim...

Gaia- e a adaga da guardiã no abismo da morte!!!

Ray- o que é isso???

Gaia- essa adaga, trás a tona todos ódio que uma pessoa trás no coração!!!!

Ray- e quem faria uma adaga dessas!!

Gaia- porque essa adaga, era a única coisa que liberava o poder total da guardiã!!!

Ray- o que poderia acontecer com o Kai??

Gaia- aconteceria que ele ficará muito mais poderoso!!!

Ray- tem como ajudar ele??

Gaia- eu posso facilmente ajudar, mais eu preciso da minha forma humana, sair desse cristal!!!

Ray- não pode fazer nada!!!!

Gaia- eu preciso voltar a forma humana!!!

Ray- DROGA!!! – e sai da casa.

Gaia- Ray!!!

Tyson- e então Ray, falou com ela??

Ray- ela não pode fazer nada do cristal!!! Ela tem que voltar a forma humana!!!

Tyson- então temos que fazer ela sair do cristal!!

Ray- como???

Max- perguntamos!!!

Ray- para quem para Velius!!!

Max- calma poderia ser a Gaia!!!

Tyson- temos que fazer alguma coisa!!! E rápido se não...

Max- se não o que?? – Tyson dá um suspiro de tristeza.

Tyson- teremos que lutar contra ou até ter que...

Max- não, não podemos fazer isso!!!

Tyson- não temos escolha!!!

Ray- temos que fazer alguma coisa!! E nós vamos fazer!!!

Tyson- Ray eu sei que não é o que você queria, mais se ele ficar contra nós, teremos que fazer alguma coisa, e se ele nos matar, e também tenho certeza que era o que ele queria que fizesse!!!!

Ray- você não sabe o que está falando!!!

Tyson- mas Ray...

Ray- mais nada!!!! Você não era o que mais falava que éramos uma equipe? Então, vamos agir como uma equipe!!! Vamos ajudar nosso amigo!!!

Tyson- você tem razão Ray!!!

Max- é isso aí!!! E quem sabe se ele reconhece a gente e não nos ataca!!!

Tyson- Max... ¬¬

Ray- não, ele tá certo, pensamento positivo!!! Vamos falar com Gaia!!!

Tyson- mais você acabou de falar com ela!!!

Ray- é para saber tudo sobre o abismo da morte!!! Quem sabe não achamos uma luz no fim do túnel!!!

Max- vamos nessa!!! – eles vão falar com Gaia.

Gaia- meninos!!

Ray- nos fale sobre o abismo da morte!!!

Gaia- como é??

Ray- tudo sobre o abismo da morte!!! Onde Skyla estava presa!!

Gaia- muito bem, o abismo da morte é uma outra dimensão que é usada para ser uma espécie de prisão...

Max- como se entra lá??

Gaia- só com a permissão da guardiã!!!

Tyson- quem é a guardiã??

Gaia- a titã de fogo, Anamatéia!!!

Max- Ana...quem??

Gaia- Anamatéia!!! Uma das mais poderosas de afluon!!!

Ray- afluon??

Gaia- é o nome do arquipélago que vivíamos!!

Ray- mais me responda o que aconteceu com Anamatéia, se ela guardava o abismo da morte, Skyla não podia sair ou podia!!!

Gaia- não, o abismo da morte tira todo poder dos prisioneiros!! Só ela tinha poder no abismo!!!

Max- então eles derrotaram ela, daí conseguiram escapar!!!

Gaia- eles na verdade prenderam ela, porque ela no abismo da morte ela seria imortal, por já estar morta!!!

Ray- e por um acaso não teria como libertar ela???

Gaia- agora que você falou nisso, acho que sei uma maneira!!! – e sorri para os meninos.

Tyson- beleza!!! – dizendo com um certo conforto, até que...

Hilary- GENTE RÁPIDO!!! – e os meninos corre até ela.

Tyson- o que foi Hilary???

Kenny- problemas, no parque da cidade!!!

Ray- vamos!!! – eles saem na pressa, e chegando lá vêem Kleiha e alguns shadows mocorongo(( no caso idiotas)).

Tyson- cadê nosso amigo??

Kleiha- atrás de vocês!!! – eles mal olham, e são atacados por uma espécie de lamina de fogo.((para os menos desprovidos de inteligência, tipo a Helena Hiwatari, é o sabre de chamas)).

Max- não pode ser!!! – não querendo acreditar, no que via, mas Ray.

Ray- nós já sabíamos... _desculpe meu amigo!!! _– e quando vai avançar em Kai, o mesmo segura seu golpe.

Tyson- O QUE???? COMO ELE FEZ ISSO???

Ray- _droga!!! ­_– ele olha para os olhos e vê uma cor vermelha.

Max- o cara somos nós!!! – chegando perto de Kai.

Kai- sabre de chamas!!! – e ataca os três, que os joga pra longe, eles se levantam.

Tyson- Ray o que a gente faz???

Ray- vamos ter que atacar, para eles não pensarem que estão na vantagem!!!!

Max- mais...

Ray- eu sei... o Tyson tinha razão, não vai ter jeito...

Tyson- mas você disse que temos que fazer de tudo para ajudar ele...

Ray- mas não vamos poder fazer se estivermos mortos!!!

Max- vamos!!! Maremoto submarino!!! – e o Kai desvia com facilidade, mais não porque foi fraco o ataque, e sim que Max não queria machucar seu amigo.

Tyson- furacão fantasma!!! – e mesma coisa aconteceu.

Ray- patas de tigre!!!! – e Kai também desviou, mas avançou em Ray, e segurou seu pescoço que chegou a levantar Ray do chão.

Tyson- NÃO!!!! RAY!!!!!! – quando ia ajudar o amigo trovão, Kleiha entra na frente dele, e o ataca.

Kleiha- não tão rápido "brisa"!!!

Tyson- então olha a "brisa" agora!!! FURACÃO FANTASMA!!! – e Kleiha tenta segurar o ataque.

Kleiha- isso é seu máximo??

Max- Tyson... MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!!!!! – e joga Kleiha pra longe e sem dó, enquanto isso Kai e Ray.

Ray- Kai... sou eu... Ray... – e uma pequenina lagrima cai.

Kai- ãh... – e solta Ray.

Tyson- Ray... – e avança em Kai, mais o acerta bem em cheio, que joga o garoto pra longe.

Kai- ggrrr... SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!! – e é a hora em que seu sabre dobra de tamanho, e Kai daria o mesmo ataque que derrotou Lurion.

Tyson- vamos embora!!!! – e puxa Ray, e eles saem correndo sendo perseguidos por uma enorme lâmina de fogo.

Max- corre!!! – e uma enorme explosão acontece que os joga para longe, mais são e salvos!!! – e depois Kleiha que levanta depois do poderoso ataque de Rain e twister.((ou seja Tyson e Max)).

Kleiha- seu inútil, não conseguiu acabar com o thunder!!! – e Kai segura o pescoço de Kleiha com força, mas por sorte Skyla chega.

Skyla- calma garoto!!! Vamos precisar dela ainda!!! – e coloca a mão sobre a de Kai que solta o pescoço de Kleiha.

Kleiha- Skyla é perigoso ele estar aqui!!! Ele não conseguiu acabar com o thunder como espera...

Skyla- cale a boca, você não tem que achar nada, você não tem nem que falar nada até agora não conseguiu acabar com eles!!!

Kleiha- mas..

Skyla- calada!!! Não quero ter que falar duas vezes!!!

Kleiha- sim senhora!!! – e se curva e sai. Na casa do Tyson.

Tyson- Ray, você tá legal??

Ray- to ótimo!!! – mais não conseguindo esconder a tristeza.

Hilary- Ray... seja forte, vocês precisam ficar firmes, nada de tristeza!! – e abraça Ray.

Ray- temos que perguntar a Gaia como podemos resgatar Anamatéia!!! Vamos!!! – eles vão até Gaia.

Gaia- bem você teram que entrar no abismo da morte, mais como eu não poderei ajudar vou dizer como... – e ela explica tudo a eles, onde é, como entre, como sai, e como achar.

Ray- vamos nessa!!! – bem pra começar eles decidiram como umas pessoas sensatas, de alto Q.I.

Eles tiram no palitinho, quem vai entrar no abismo, e o sortudo é o Max. eles vão até um lugar nas montanhas, chegando lá eles olha algo, um amontoado de rochas que formam um símbolo.

Tyson- é aqui!!!

Max- bem acho que vou entrar!!!

Ray- é melhor que eu entrar!!!

Max- porque??

Ray- porque eu que você e o Tyson dão conta aqui, por dominarem melhor os poderes!!!

Max- mais Ray...

Ray- por favor!!!

Max- se cuida amigo!!! – e Gaia tinha falado que como eles não tinham tanto poder quanto Skyla e Gaia, tinham que ser dois titãs para abrir o abismo e manter aberto.

Tyson- vamos lá Max!!!

Max- beleza Tyson!!! – e eles se concentram, e depois de alguns minutos abrem o abismo e tudo fica escuro ao redor do local.

Ray- eu vou nessa!!! Me desejem sorte!!!

Tyson- boa sorte!!!

Max- boa sorte, você consegue!!!!

Tyson- nos avise no rádio qualquer coisa, e nos fale como é lá dentro!!!

Ray- rsrsrsrs

Tyson- vai lá amigo!!!– Ray entra no abismo, ele olha caveiras grudadas no lugar, velas derretidas, alguns castiçais cheios de teias de aranha, tudo isso no enorme corredor, ele olha para fora, e vê Tyson e Max na entrada, dando sinal de positivo.

Ray- Kai agüente, logo vamos te ajudar!!! – e corre em direção ao corredor.

Bem como vai ser a aventura do Ray no abismo da morte?? Não percam!!!

Bem finito, o que acharam tri legal não, bem desculpe pelo atraso, mais beleza, Helena tá aí miga, bem BJKS A TODOS, FUI!!!! MANDEM REVÉIS JÁ SÃO 15!!! VAMOS LÁ MANDEM MAIS!!! TÁ SUPER BACANA!!!


	14. O abismo da morte!

Bem, esse capítulo escrevi logo em seguida do outro!! Então tomarem que goste, e idéias é mato!!!! E outra Yura, eu adoraria que você me desse essa ajudazinha "básica", porque eu to meio embassada com esse tema "o passado do Kai" se tu quiser me ajudar será uma honra e vou agradecer até eu me esquecer que vai demorar muito!!! BJKS FOFA!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!_

((blábláblá))- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!

O ABISMO DA MORTE!!!

Ray- eu vou nessa!!! Me desejem sorte!!!

Tyson- boa sorte!!!

Max- boa sorte, você consegue!!! – Ray entra no abismo, ele olha caveiras grudadas no lugar, velas derretidas, alguns castiçais cheios de teias de aranha, tudo isso no enorme corredor, ele olha para fora, e vê Tyson e Max na entrada, dando sinal de positivo.

Ray- Kai agüente, logo vamos te ajudar!!! – e corre em direção ao corredor, enquanto Max e Tyson se concentram para manter o portal do abismo aberto.

Tyson- será que ele consegue??

Max- com certeza, ele consegue!!!

Ray- onde será que ela está??? – e olha para os lado e vê um corredor todo destruído, Ray segue por ele. Enquanto isso Skyla sente que os titãs estão tramando algo.

Skyla- eles estão muito quietos!!!

Velius- geralmente nunca notamos a presença deles!!!

Skyla- mais estavam muito agitados, sobre o que aconteceu com o Pyro!!! Agora estão...

Velius- ninguém pode nos vencer!!!

Skyla- disso não tenho dúvidas!!!

Velius- vou mandar Kleiha procurar por eles!!!

Skyla- muito bem!!!

Velius- sim senhora!!! – Velius sai, mas Skyla que não é burra.

Skyla- Pyro!!! – e Kai aparece.

Pyro- sim mestre!!!

Skyla- vá até o abismo da morte, e se achar os titãs, mate-os!!!

Pyro- como quiser!!! – e sai. No abismo da morte.

Max- caraca, eu to ficando cansado!!!!

Tyson- agüente Max, temos que agüentar!!!

Max- tá certo cara!!!! – enquanto isso lá dentro, Ray acha um campo de energia, que se formava de pequenos raios.

Ray- o que é isso??? – olhando bem ele vê um corpo parecia que estava se decompondo o cabelo comprido até o chão de uma aparência podre os ossos quase aparecendo, era de uma aparência medonha, estava amarrada com umas correntes. Enquanto isso onde Max e Tyson estavam.

Max- nada do Ray dar notícias!!! – e derrepente.

Ray- achei!!! Ela está presa!!!

Tyson- que bom, mais como vai soltar ela???

Ray- eu me viro, como está aí fora??

Tyson- por enquanto sossegado!!!

Max- Ray como é aí dentro??

Ray- sombrio, cheio de caveiras, velas, um abismo da morte!!!!

Max- credo, que medo!!! – tremendo todo.

Ray- rsrsrsrsrs, bem vou dar um jeito daqui a pouco falo com vocês!!!

Tyson- cuidado Ray, câmbio desligo... eu sempre quis dizer isso!!!! – Ray, pensa bem e lembra das palavras de Gaia.

_Flashback._

_Gaia- eles na verdade prenderam ela, porque ela no abismo da morte ela seria imortal, por já estar morta!!! _

_Fim do flashback._

Ray- _muito obrigado Gaia... _PATAS DE TIGRE!!!! – e Ray com muita força dá um poderoso ataque que quebra o campo de energia e as correntes que quando caem no chão se transformam em espécies de morcegos de fumaça, e o corpo que aparentava estar se decompondo abre os olhos não tinham uma cor definida, e encara Ray.

Anamatéia- quem é você??? – mais quando se levanta cai na hora no chão por causa da fraqueza de seus ossos.

Ray- você é Anamatéia??? A titã do fogo!!!

Anamatéia- como você sabe disso??? – assustada com o que acaba de ouvir.

Ray- meu nome é Ray, mais como titã me chamam de thunder!!!

Anamatéia- é impossível você não é um titã...

Ray- Gaia nos escolheu!!!

Anamatéia- Gaia está viva??? Pensei que... Skyla... ela fugiu por isso que está aqui!!!

Ray- na verdade estou aqui por causa do meu amigo, Skyla e Velius o atacaram com a adaga da guardiã do abismo da morte, no caso você!!!

Anamatéia- aqueles malditos!!! Seu amigo é um titã???

Ray- é o nome dele titã é pyro!!!

Anamatéia- titã do fogo, boa escolha!!!!

Ray- sem brincadeira!!!

Anamatéia- não estou brincando!!!! Eu sei porque escolheram ele!!!!

Ray- escolheram???

Anamatéia- exatamente, eles sempre recrutam pessoas que tem ódio, tristeza, angustia, irá, no coração!!!!!

Ray- então meu amigo...

Anamatéia- se ele atacou vocês, então ele carrega muito ódio no coração!!!!

Ray- mais ele não me matou, ele me atacou mais quando tinha chances de me matar, ela não fez isso!!!!

Anamatéia- então há uma chance, pelo que me fala o laço de amizade de vocês é forte!!! Preciso ir até minha lança, isso se Skyla não tiver destruído!!!!

Ray- o que você poderá fazer???

Anamatéia- me leve até a ala oeste, preciso recuperar minha força!!!! Skyla quase me transformou em pó com o poder supremo!!!

Ray- mais Gaia disse que você é imortal???

Anamatéia- e sou mais ela e Velius me prenderam, cai no meu próprio golpe!!!

Ray- como assim!!!!

Anamatéia- correntes da morte!!! Elas te amarram, e sugam toda sua energia e força, se você não me soltasse eu teria virado pó!!!

Ray- entendi!!! Então você tem que recuperar seu poder!!!

Anamatéia- exato!! Anda me leve até lá!!!

Ray- tá certo!!!! – com nojo, pega o corpo frágil do "semi-cadáver".

Anamatéia- eu já tinha que ter me aposentado!!!

Ray- ¬¬

Enquanto isso Max e Tyson que estavam se esforçando para manter o portal aberto, mas...

Pyro- sabre de chamas!!!!! – e os ataca, que por sorte eles desviam.

Tyson- Max!!!!

Max- to legal!!!

Tyson- droga o portal!!! – eles correm para manter o portal aberto, mais Kai entra na frente deles.

Pyro- por aqui você não passam!!! – e ataca os dois, que os jogam para longe.

Max- Tyson você tá legal??? – e antes que Max visse, Kai aponta seu sabre no pescoço de Max.

Pyro- é o seu fim, titã!!!!

Max- não Kai, somos amigos!!! POR FAVOR KAI!!!

Tyson- PÁRA KAI!!! – e o Kai encara o garoto sardento, e começa a tremer, e solta o sabre.

Max- Kai você tá legal??? – e vai ajudar o amigo, eles olham para o Kai e vêem a cor dos olhos dele alternando de cor, ou seja eram vermelhos e mudavam para violetas e ficavam desse jeito.

Kai- não...

Tyson- Kai!!! – e Tyson o segura.

Kai- não... - e coloca a mão na cabeça.

Max- calma estamos aqui cara!!! – tentando acalma-lo.

Kai- eu... não... quero fazer isso!! – e olha para os dois.

Max- fazer o que???

Kai- eu não quero... machucar vocês!!!

Max- mais não vai, você é nosso amigo!!! – e Kai dá um leve sorriso.

Tyson- você é forte cara, eles não podem te obrigar a nada!!!!

Skyla- lamento ter que descordar!!! – e usa seu imenso poder que joga os três para longe.

Tyson- Skyla... você vai se ferrar agora!!

Skyla- me diga twister como???

Tyson- três titãs é o suficiente para acabar com você!!! – Max e Kai se levantam.

Skyla- rsrsrsrs... vocês se esqueceram de uma coisa, um deles é o meu robozinho!!! – e ela com o poder, puxa Kai para ela.

Kai- eu não vou fazer o que você quer!!!! – tentando lutar contra aquele poder que o dominava.

Skyla- você não tem essa opção!!! – e começa a tortura-lo.

Max- deixe ele em paz!!!! – E Skyla puxa Kai pra perto dela, e eles ficam cara a cara.

Skyla- você quis saber seu passado, agora você tem que pagar o preço... SER MEU SERVO E MATAR SEUS AMIGUINHOS TITÃS INTÚEIS!!!! – e o joga pra longe.

Kai- não... – e o poder da adaga começa a agir.

Tyson- KAI!!! – e Tyson começa a chorar.

Skyla- MATE-OS AGORA!!! MATE-OS!!!!

Kai- nunca!!!! – Max fica no veneno, ao ver que o amigo está sofrendo.

Max- Skyla... seu monstro!!!! EU TE ODEIO!! AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – e avança em Skyla.

Skyla- o que?? VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME VENCER SEU INÚTIL!!!

Max- EU VOU TE DESTRUIR SKYLA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ É IMPERDOAVEL!! MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!

Tyson- ISSO É PELO NOSSO AMIGO!!!!! FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!! – o poder do ar e da água se juntam se tornando um, Skyla vê que o ataque dos dois era muito poderoso, e resolve tomar uma atitude.

Skyla- rsrsrsrsrs... vocês ainda têm muito que aprender... PARA ME DESTRUIR!!! – e com o poder ela pega o Kai e coloca na frente dela, e ele leva o poderoso ataque dos titãs.

Tyson- NÃO!!!! – olha Kai totalmente ferido, após levar o imenso ataque dos dois.

Max- o que fizemos... – ele olha para as mãos.

Skyla- e o portal está quase se fechando, thunder ficará preso para sempre!!!! Rsrsrsrs... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GAIA COMETEU UM ERRO ESCOLHENDO VOCÊS COMO TITAS!!! HUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUA!!! FALHARAM COM TUDO, COM SEUS AMIGOS, COM O PLANETA TUDO!!!

Max- _o que vamos fazer????_

Tyson- nós falhamos!!! – fala desanimado de vez. Mas...

Ray- não falhamos, só vamos falhar se a terra for dominada por gente que nem você!!!! Eles não falharam comigo, porque assim que achei Anamatéia ela me tirou de lá, o Kai bem nós podemos ajudar ele, e nós sendo um titã, a nossa missão é... MANDAR VOCÊ, VELIUS E TODOS SEUS LACAIOS IDIOTAS, QUE LUTAM CONTRA A PAZ, DIRETO PARA O INFERNO!!!! – e raios poderosos saem das mãos de Ray.

Tyson- falou bonito agora Ray!!! – e se anima, e logo começa uma enorme ventania.

Max- é verdade!!!! – Max sorri, e vem uma chuva muito intensa.

Skyla- vocês são apenas 3, não poderão comigo!!!!

Anamatéia- engano seu Skyla!!!!! – e sai do abismo uma jovem, com o cabelo loiro meio avermelhado que ia até a cintura, olhos vermelho fogo, um corpo atlético, usava um vestido curto, ia até a metade da coxa, vermelho com a alça cinza uma espécie de armadura de metal que prendia em seu abdômen, botas que iam um pouco abaixo do joelhos preta, e uma capa que ia da cintura até a canela vermelha, estava com uma lança que tinha uma espécie de chama na ponta.

Skyla- não pode ser... – espantada com o que vê.

Anamatéia- somos quatro titãs!!!! E é o suficiente para destruir você!!!

Max- você é Anamatéia???

Anamatéia- sou e parece que vamos lutar lado a lado!!!

Tyson- nossa, que gata!!!! Hehehehe...

Todos- ¬¬

Skyla- pode vir!!! – e se prepara.

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!! – o ataque de Tyson faz com que Skyla tenha que desviar.

Max- MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!! – como o ataque de Tyson, Skyla teve que se desviar, Skyla teve que defender o ataque de Max.

Ray- PATAS DE TIGRE!!!! – depois do ataque de Max ser defendido, o ataque de Ray acaba ferindo Skyla.

Anamatéia- LANÇA FULMINANTE!!!!! – e o ataque de Anamatéia atinge o ferimento causando muita dor na megera.

Skyla- seus malditos isso não é nada!!! – e começa a levantar tudo.

Anamatéia- peguem o garoto!!! – e Ray e Tyson vão para perto do Kai.

Skyla- FICA LONGE DELE, ELE É MEU ESCRAVO AGORA!!!!!!!! – joga o poder em Ray e Tyson, Kai se levanta mas com os olhos vermelho.

Kai- sabre de chamas!!! – e o ataque de Kai é desviado pela lança da titã de fogo.

Anamatéia- se for para ter que lutar será fogo contra fogo!!!

Ray- não... – e a segura. Depois que eles olham vêem novamente seus olhos mudando de cor.

Max- ele está voltando ao normal???

Tyson- Max...

Anamatéia- ele está lutando contra o poder da adaga!!!

Skyla- CALE A BOCA SEUS INÚTEIS!!! EU VOU DESTRUIR TODOS!!!! – e joga contra eles, uma espécie de magia negra, nos titãs, mais Anamatéia entra na frente.

Ray- não, o que vai fazer???

Anamatéia- CORTINA DE FOGO!!! – e protege os titãs.

Skyla- quero ver agora, seus vermes!!! – e quando ia atacar eles.

Kai- sabre de chamas!!! Chega Skyla!!! – Kai mesmo todo arrebentado ainda tinha energia para defender os amigos.

Skyla- vai se arrepender de ter feito isso!!! – e Skyla vê Velius não muito longe.

Kai- eu cansei disso!!!

Skyla- pena isso está apenas começando!!! – e Velius aparece atrás dele, e derrepente uma luz aparece e ninguém enxerga mais nada.

Max- eu não enxergo!!!

Tyson- gente o que tá acontecendo???

Ray- eles estão fugindo!! – quando saiu aquela luz, eles olham Skyla, Velius, e Kai tinham sumido.

Anamatéia- eu já sei...

Tyson- o que aconteceu???

Max- onde estão eles???

Ray- o porque essa insistência com o Kai??

Anamatéia- respostas para todas essas perguntas!!!

Bem foi isso, não percam os próximos episódios, porque tá muito tesão, eu na minha opinião achei que foi um dos capítulos mais massa!!! Bem mandem reviews bem bacanas, beijos a todos, e idéias é mato!!!!! Fui!!!


	15. PERGUNTAS COM REPOSTAS!

Bem vai mais um capítulo de mistério da fic dos nossos queridos super heróis... beijos a todos!!!! Em especial a Helena Hiwatari, porque ela me da fotos muito fofas e tenho que pagar essa coisa semi-deficiente!!!! BJKS!!!! RSRSRSRSRRS

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!_

((blábláblá))- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!

PERGUNTAS "COM" RESPOSTAS!!!!

Bem vamos nessa após uma séria luta de Kai,contra o poder da adaga da morte, mais Skyla não perderia seu escravo tão facilmente, mais parece que Anamatéia sabe o porque...

Anamatéia- eu já sei...

Tyson- o que aconteceu???

Max- onde estão eles???

Ray- o porque essa insistência com o Kai??

Anamatéia- respostas para todas essas perguntas!!!

Ray- mal espero saber de tudo!!!! – eles voltam até a casa de Tyson, e contam tudo a Gaia.

Gaia- é bom rever você Anamatéia!!!!

Anamatéia- digo o mesmo!!!! Em partes... – estranhou ao ver ela em um computador.

Kenny- não acredito você é a guerreira lendária, de quem Gaia falou, NÃO ACREDITO É COMO ESTAR DENTRO DE UMA LENDA, EU ESTOU EMOCIONADO!!!!! – Kenny fala com os olhos brilhantes.

Anamatéia- como foi parar dentro dessa caixa???

Kenny- na verdade, ela está presa em um cristal. E eu usei o mesmo programa que usei na dizzy minha fera bit, daí ela poderá comunicar com a gente sem problemas!!!

Anamatéia- como se chama isso????- olhando para o computador.

Kenny- se chama computador, uma das maravilhas criadas pelo homem!!!

Anamatéia- tá legal hora de saberem respostas de certas perguntas!!!

Gaia- Anamatéia, eu quero sigilo sobre certas partes...

Anamatéia- porque???

Gaia- e se Skyla descobre??

Hilary- descobre o que???

Anamatéia- eu sei o porque da insistência com o Kai!!!!

Gaia- mais...

Anamatéia- Skyla já sabe por isso, por isso ela não quer perde-lo!!!

Gaia- você está certa!!!

Ray- dá pra esclarecer de uma vez???

Anamatéia- calma meu amigo elétrico!!! Bem primeira pergunta, o que aconteceu??? Resposta, eles fugiram para longe e querem tentar dominar o poder da adaga no garoto, para ele virar um fantoche de Skyla. Pergunta dois, onde eles estão??? Resposta, Velius sempre preferiu os abrigos da montanha, então acho melhor procurar eles pelas montanhas primeiro. E pergunta três, o porque dessa insistência com Kai??? Reposta, é porque ele é o tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra... tetra-neto da Gaia!!!!

Todos- COMO É????? O.O

Anamatéia- ou seja, ele é o mesmo número de "tetra", mais ele é sobrinho neto de Skyla, que se vocês não sabiam Gaia e Skyla são irmãs. Tirando esse laço de amizade que vocês tem para com ele, por isso ela sabe que vocês não vão ataca-lo!!!!

Ray- bem já explica muito!!!!!

Anamatéia- mais o que ela não sabe é que...

Ray- não sabe o que???

Anamatéia- deixa eu falar... bem, o que ela não sabe é que tem uma poção que seria a cura para o poder da adaga!!!!

Ray- como é???

Anamatéia- bem Sguarbedon titã da terra, ele era um feiticeiro muito poderoso e era ele que me curava quando não conseguia me controlar, quando meus poderes passavam dos limites!!!!

Ray- tem como conseguir isso???

Anamatéia- é claro, está no abismo da morte, ala sul!!!!

Tyson- mais será que Skyla destruiu essas poções???

Anamatéia- ela nem sabe da existência disso!!!

Max- então podemos ir pegar essa poção e curar o Kai???

Ray- Max nem tudo é tão fácil!!!

Anamatéia- desculpe discordar Ray, é fácil é só ele tomar a poção e pronto!!!

Ray- é mais o que vocês esqueceram, o Kai está do mal, Skyla e Velius não vão deixa-lo sozinho, e outra como vamos pegá-la???

Anamatéia- bem, é só ir lá e pegar não está difícil!!!!

Ray- e como fazer o Kai tomar essa poção???

Anamatéia- force!!! Vocês são amigos dele, ele vai entender que é para o próprio bem dele!!!

Tyson- beleza, vamos nessa!!!

Anamatéia- é isso aí vamos!!! – e imediatamente eles saem, mais...

Kleiha- _cura para o poder da adaga??? Tenho que avisar Skyla!!!! _– e sai correndo, chegando lá encontra Velius.

Velius- porque está desse jeito???

Kleiha- Anamatéia, ela tem a cura para o poder adaga!!! Eles querem porque querem ajudar esse moleque!!!! Vamos mata-lo de uma vez!!!

Velius- bem acho que não tem alternativa, é uma pena tanto poder desperdiçado assim!!! Mate-o!!!

Kleiha- sim mestre!!!! – e vai com um sorriso satisfatório, e se dirigi até um calabouço.

Kai- _tenho que sair daqui, mais como!!!!_ – ele estava amarrado a correntes as mãos, uma das pernas, e o pescoço.

Kleiha- como vai pyro???

Kai- vai ver se to na esquina, seu lixo!!!!

Kleiha- olha o jeito que fala comigo!!! – o dá um soco que o joga contra a parede.

Kai- você me paga!!!!

Kleiha- que medinho!!!! Mais eu não vim para conversar!!!!

Kai- o que???

Kleiha- o mestre Velius me mandou fazer algo que eu teria feito faz tempo!!!

Kai- você não consegue!!!! – e dá um sorriso debochado.

Kleiha- porque acho que tenho pena de você!!!

Kai- não, é porque você é muito fraca mesmo!!!

Kleiha- tudo bem!!!! AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – e se transforma no thunder.

Kai- _droga!!! _– e ela fica com a voz do Ray.

Kleiha- eu conhecida como camaleão!!!! PATAS DE TIGRE!!!! – e Kai sem ter como se defender leva com tudo o ataque.

Kai- você me paga!!! – e Skyla chega.

Skyla- Kleiha!!! Pare!!! Não se canse!!!

Kai- Skyla sua...

Skyla- cuidado com o que fala!!! Agora vamos ver, se você não vai me obedecer!!! – e o ataca também, mais quando tenta se defender, as correntes que o segurava não deixam.

Kleiha- parece um cachorrinho, preso na corrente, e apanhando igual a um!!!! Hahahahahaha

Kai- _o que eu faço???_

Skyla- onde estão seus amiguinhos titãs quando você mais precisa!!!

Kai- eles estão planejando algo para destruir você!!!

Skyla- quanta esperança!!! Rsrsrsrsrs... chega a ser patético!!! – e o joga para longe, e Kai começa sentir muito ódio.

Velius- _está funcionando!!!!_ Grekor, Lyman!!! – e os dois monstros o atacam, e Kai fica em total desvantagem, e seus olhos não demoram muito e ficam totalmente vermelhos, tipo duas luzes vermelhas.

Kleiha- você vai morrer!!! FURACÃO FANTASMA!!! – e Kai olha para Kleiha, e seu corpo começa a pegar fogo, e ele quebra as correntes, e com as chamas aparece seu sabre.

Kai- SABRE DE CHAMAS!!! – ataca Kleiha sem dó.

Skyla- isso, continue, libere todo seu poder!!! – e os dois monstros vão atacar ele, mais eles começam a levar atraso.

Kleiha- temos que mata-lo!!! Mestre Skyla!!!

Skyla- ataque-os garoto!!! Ataque-os!!! – e Kai com muita rapidez ia atacando todos sem pensar.

Velius- shadows ataque!!! – e alguns shadow, vão para de cima de Kai, e apanham feito condenados.

Skyla- agora ele tá pronto!!!! – e enquanto Kai atacava todos, Velius chega perto de Kai e coloca uma espécie de coleira em Kai, que começa a controlar ele.

Velius- agora está sob meu comando!!! PYRO ATAQUE OS TITÃS AGORA!!!!!

Pyro- sim mestre!!!! – e sai correndo.

Skyla- excelente!!!! – enquanto isso no abismo da morte.

Ray- onde está a poção???

Anamatéia- em algum lugar!!!!

Tyson- achei!!!! – e começa a correr, daí tropeça, e antes da poção cair.

Max- peguei!!!!

Ray- vamos logo!!!! – antes que saíssem do abismo Kai chega.

Max- Kai, você se libertou deles!!! Que bom cara!!!! – e ia correndo, em direção ao amigo.

Anamatéia- olhe no pescoço...

Tyson- o que é aquilo???

Anamatéia- é o aro de Herbelook!!!

Tyson- o que é isso???

Anamatéia- é usado para controlar todos que tem alma!!!!!

Ray- então não adianta nada, darmos a poção a ele!!!!

Anamatéia- adianta sim, porque ele mesmo pode tirar isso!!!

Ray- vamos lá então!!! temos que atacar!!!! Fazemos assim, eu distraio Kai, Ana e Tyson o segura, Max você dá a poção.

Todos- certo!!! – eles chegam bem perto do Kai, que dá um chute em Max que o joga para longe.

Ray- patas de tigre!!!! – e Anamatéia o segura no corpo, e Tyson no pescoço paralisando Kai.

Max- calma Kai toma isso!!! – e tenta colocar a poção na boca dele.

Tyson- rápido rain!!!!

Max- ele não para de se mecher!!! – Kai consegue se soltar, dá um chute na moça, ele vira e dá um soco na barriga de Tyson, e um chute na cara de Max.

Ray- sinto muito amigo!!!!! PATAS DE TIGRE!!!! – e é como se fosse três lâminas atingem Kai, que o joga para longe.

Anamatéia- temos eu atacar ele!!!

Tyson- não!!!

Ray- temos que fazer!!! Ele não vai deixar fazer nada está descontrolado!!!!

Max- tudo bem, vamos fazer de tudo, pelo nosso amigo!!!

Anamatéia- vamos atacar!!!! Não temos escolha!!!! – e Kai se levanta.

Max- desculpe amigo...

Tyson- mais não temos escolha!!! – e Kai vai atacar eles.

Anamatéia- CORRENTES DA MORTE!!! – e o amarra.

Ray- PATAS DE TIGRE!!!!

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!

Max- MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!!! ((yura meu anjo, tudo bem se não for, pelo menos já posso falar um ataque dele, valeu menina, e ainda tá valendo a proposta sobre o passado do Kai))

E os três ataques se unem e ataca o Kai, que por um milagre, não morre, mais cai no chão em péssimo estado!!!

Anamatéia- agora meninos!!! – e tira as correntes, que estavam sob o seu corpo.

Max- pronto amigo!!!! – e dá a poção para ele, e o peito dele começa a mexer, e sai uma fumaça que se transforma em um morcego que desaparece, e Kai abre os olhos e olha para os lados com o olhar confuso.

Kai- o que aconteceu como vim parar aqui????

Tyson- cara você voltou!!!!

Ray- você não se lembra do que aconteceu???

Kai- eu estava preso, Skyla apareceu... daí apagou tudo!!!

Anamatéia- é típico da adaga, você não tem controle algum sobre seu corpo!!!

Kai- isso acabou!!! – e tira a coleira que estava em seu pescoço.

Max- gente tive pensando...

Todos- você???

Max- é... e cheguei a uma conclusão...

Tyson- e qual seria???

Max- vou mudar meu nome para water, e mais simples!!!!

Todos- ¬¬

Ray- bem vindo ao clube, irmão!!! – e estende a mão para Kai.

Kai- é bom estar de volta!!!! – e aperta a mão do amigo.

Max- os titãs agora estão unidos novamente!!! – e coloca a mão sobre a dos amigos.

Tyson- agora o bicho vai pegar!!!! – e se junta aos três.

Todos- BLADEBREKERS TITÃS!!!! – mais Anamatéia olha para os garotos.

Anamatéia- tenho um plano!!!!

Todos- um plano!!!!

Bem Kai está são e salvo, e agora um plano vai ser colocado em ação, que plano é esse??? Beijos a todos fui!!!!!


	16. um lider é escolhido!

Bem quero mandar beijo novamente a duas meninas a yura, que está sendo meu anjo da guarda nessa fic!!! E pra variar um pouco a porcaria da Helena Hiwatari, que é muiiittooo legal!!! Bjks fofas!!!!

UM LIDER É ESCOLHIDO!!!

Bem Kai se curou mais Anamatéia tem um plano que plano é esse???

Ray- será que vai dar certo???

Anamatéia- com certeza!!!! Vamos!!!

Tyson- boa sorte Kai!!!

Kai- valeu!!!! _Eu vou precisar!!!! _– Ele vai embora, tempo depois ele aparece, no templo de Skyla ficava na montanha mais alta do lugar.

Skyla- pelo jeito acabou com eles!!! Rsrsrs... – dava um riso vitorioso, e Kai que estava de olhos fechados.

Kai- sim mestre!!!!

Skyla- perfeito!!! Pode sair!!! – e Kai sai sem falar nada.

Kai- _funcionou!!!! _ - e Velius passando por Kai, e encara o garoto que passa por ele sem olhar.

Velius- tem algo estranho!!!

Skyla- como assim???

Velius- ele está diferente!!!! Não sei não!!!! – enquanto isso Kleiha, aparece na frente do Kai.

Kleiha- então conseguiu a poção???

Kai- não sei do que está falando!!!! – falava de maneira fria.

Kleiha- uma poção que os titãs queriam que você tomasse!!!

Kai- fique longe de mim, fracassada!!! – e andou direto, até que Kleiha vai em direção de Velius.

Kleiha- mestre!!!!

Velius- o que você quer??

Kleiha- é o Pyro ele está estranho!!

Velius- hm... – e ficou pensando, Kai fica escondido olhando saem Velius, Skyla e Kleiha.

Kai- _é minha chance!!!! _ - e ele entra no salão onde Skyla guardava o cajado do poder supremo, e quando vai pegar.

Kleiha- EU SABIA, eu demorei pra perceber, mais eu lembrei que quando chegou não estava com o aro de Herbelook!!!!!!!!! – e vai atacar Kai, mais ele se esquiva.

Velius- você vai pagar moleque!!!! – e quando vai atacar ele.

Kai- sabre de chamas!!!!! – mas Velius era muito poderoso, e parou o ataque de Kai, e jogou para cima.

Velius- eu vou acabar com tua raça!!!! - e todos os titãs aparecem e atacam Velius.

Velius- ora seu!!!

Ray- vocês vão pagar por tudo o que fizeram!!!! TITÃS AGORA!!!! – Thunder, Pyro, Rain ((ou Water???)), twister e Anamatéia, atacam Velius e Kleiha, Kleiha desmaia, Velius fica em mal estado.

Tyson- acabou Velius, você já era!!!! – e Skyla aparece.

Skyla- é uma pena, você seria o último descendente Pyro!!!

Max- seria??? ((pergunta inocente meu querido))

Skyla- seria, porque... EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ E ESSE SEUS AMIGUINHOS MEDIOCRES!!!! AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – e começa a tremer tudo.

Kai- temos que sair daqui depressa!!!

Anamatéia- eu concordo!!!

Ray- vamos embora!!!!! – e todos saem correndo, enquanto o lugar ia se demolindo.

Skyla- EU VOU MATAR TODOS VOCÊS!!! TITÃS MISERÁVEIS!!!! – e o poder é tão intenso que explode todo o topo da montanha jogando os titãs para longe.

Tyson- gente, gente cadê vocês??? – diz ele saindo de uma moita.

Max- to aqui cara!!!! – pendurado em uma árvore.

Tyson- cadê os outros??

Ray- to aqui!!!! – saindo de outra moita.

Kai- droga, essa foi por pouco!!!! – aparece detrás de umas rochas e lama.

Anamatéia- é o que eu diga!!!! – na beirada de um riacho.

Kai- será que eles morreram com a explosão??? – ele a ajuda a se levantar.

Anamatéia- eu não sei, foi tudo muito rápido!!!

Max- olha!!! – e aponta para montanha.

Tyson- nossa mãe!!!! – e quando eles olham para montanha, a montanha está cortada pela metade.

Kai- acabou??

Ray- pelo jeito...

Tyson- eles já eram!!!!

Max- UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyson- vamos pra casa!!! – e eles se entreolham, e todos saem correndo.

Tyson- VOVÔ CHEGAMOS!!!! – e Tyson é o primeiro a entrar na casa.

Hilary- ele saiu!!!

Tyson- então prepare rango pra 6 pessoas titãs famintos!!!

Kenny- 6??? Porque?? – e os outros chegam.

Kai- vocês viram o jeito que Skyla olhava, eu vou matar vocês...

Ray- cara tudo tremendo, quase morremos lá!!! – Kenny e Hilary olham e sorri na hora.

Hilary- KAI VOCÊ VOLTOU!!! – e dá um grande e forte abraço nele.

Kenny- é bom te ver amigo!!!

Kai- digo o mesmo!!!

Tyson- Hilary estamos com fome vamos!!!

Hilary- Tá bem, tá bem!!! Bem vindo de volta Kai!!!! – e vai para cozinha, e todos ficam falando se parar. Até que uma pessoa aparece.

Tyson- olha!!!

Ray- mas é...

Kai- Gaia!!!

Max- você está livre!!!

Gaia- como vão garotos??

Tyson- demais!!!!

Kai- como você saiu??

Gaia- o poder que me prendia foi rompido, e estou livre!!!!

Ray- então acabou???

Tyson- Velius e Skyla foram destruídos:???

Max- não vamos mais usar os poderes??

??????- TITÃS SAIAM DAÍ DE DENTRO!!!! – e uma explosão enorme, destrói quase metade da casa de Tyson.

Ray- não pode ser!!!!

Tyson- Hilary você esta bem??

Hilary- Tyson!!! – e vai ao lado de Tyson.

Kai- Skyla!!!! – e eles correm para fora.

Skyla- eu vou destruir todos vocês!!!!!

Gaia- Skyla chega!!!!

Skyla- ora minha irmãzinha, você vai junto com esses meninos patéticos!!! AAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! – e a casa do Tyson começa a desabar, e o vovô não muito longe dali, olha o que está acontecendo e vai correndo até o lugar.

Vovô- Tyson, o que está acontecendo???

Tyson- vovô, vai embora!!!!

Vovô- mais...

Skyla- não se meta!!! – e vai atacar o vovô mais Tyson se transforma em um titã e protege o velho.

Vovô- Tyson, é você???

Tyson- hehehehehe... surpreso??

Gaia- temos que sair daqui!!!

Skyla- uma esconderijo por outro!!! Hahahahahahaha... – e a casa inteira do Tyson explode, e todos desaparecem, e Velius aparece no meio da fumaça.

Velius- é o fim dos titãs!!!

Skyla- vamos embora!!! – eles vão embora.

Tempo depois...

Tyson- vovô... vovô... você tá legal???

Vovô- minha casa!!!! T.T

Kai- caramba!!!

Ray- estão todos bem??

Max- estou bem!!!

Anamatéia- Gaia!!! Gaia!!!

Gaia- estou aqui!!!

Vovô- alguém pode me explicar, o que está acontecendo, quem é você moça?? – aponta pra Gaia.

Tyson- calma vovô!!!!!

Gaia- vamos sair daqui!!! Depois contamos tudo para o senhor!!!!

Vovô- mal espero para ouvir o que vocês tem a dizer!!!!!

Hilary- eu sei para onde vocês podem ir!!!! – Horas depois.

Kai- que lugar é esse??? – eles olham um lugar abandonado.

Hilary- a fazenda do meu tio!!! Ela está abandonada faz um tempo, mais vai dar pra vocês se esconderem!!!

Gaia- vamos entrar!!!! – e eles entram e vovô fica esperando a resposta dos meninos.

Vovô- então vão me explicar o que está acontecendo??? Porque destruíram minha casa??? Porque querem matar vocês??

Tyson- é que foi assim...

Max- nós somos os titãs!!! Gaia nos escolheu!!!!

Ray- lembra que fomos dar uma festa e fomos até a velha fábrica, e aconteceu a explosão...

Gaia- eles são destinados a proteger o planeta...

Kai- e destruir Skyla e Velius e alguns idiotas!!! – e eles ficaram horas contando a história.

Tyson- é isso!!!!

Gaia- entendeu!!! O porque que seu neto, e os amigos dele, faltavam os treinos, começaram a lutar!!!

Vovô- O.O

Hilary- vovô, você está bem??

Vovô- meu neto um super herói?? Demais, adorei!!!! Finalmente fazendo algo de útil!!!!.

Tyson- valeu vovô!!! ¬¬

Gaia- mais agora tenho uma coisa pra falar!!!

Todos- o que???

Gaia- eu escolhi o novo líder!!!!

Todos- é??

Gaia- não querendo desmerecer os outros, mais o titã que eu escolhi foi o que agiu como tal!!! Lutou com os amigos, lutou por um amigo, apesar do que aconteceu com a residência do Tyson, vocês foram direcionados a vitória, quando resgatou um companheiro!!!

Anamatéia- saiba escolha!!! – ela dá um passo para trás.

Tyson- é foi merecido!!! – faz a mesma coisa.

Max- eu tenho certeza que é o cara!!!! – e se junta aos outros.

Kai- concordo com o que eles falaram!!! – e também vai perto deles.

Ray- mais...

Gaia- parabéns Ray!!!!

Ray- eu... porque???

Gaia- foi o que eu falei!!!! Você e seus amigos vão juntos conseguir a vitória!!!! E proteger o planeta!!!

Tyson- é isso aí cara, juntos!!! – e estande a mão.

Kai- eles vão se ferrar legal!!! – e coloca a mão sobre a de Tyson.

Max- vamos vencer eles!!! – e se junta aos amigos.

Ray- eu vou fazer de tudo pra ser um bom líder, eu prometo!!! – e coloca a mão sobre a dos companheiros.

Max- e também, quem nós somos!!!

Kai, Ray, Tyson e Max- BLADEBREAKERS TITÃS!!!! – e jogam as mãos para cima.

Anamatéia- são muito fortes, mais sempre uma ajuda extra é bem vinda!!!

Kai- o que quer dizer com isso??

Anamatéia- Gaia me leve para o passado, para trazer os titãs lendários!!!

Kai- titãs lendários??

Anamatéia- meu grupo de titãs!!!

Gaia- você tem certeza??

Anamatéia- tenho, eles vão ser uma boa ajuda, para os novatos!!! – e sorri pra eles.

Gaia- está bem!!!!

Anamatéia- certo, foi legal lutar ao lado de vocês!!!

Kai- obrigado pela ajuda!!!!

Ray- é verdade, foi show!!!

Max- a gente vai te ver de novo???

Anamatéia- com certeza!!!

Tyson- próxima vez, eu te levo pra você conhecer o cinema!!!! Hehehehehehehe

Hilary- Tyson??? Ò.ó

Tyson- o que foi???

Todos- rsrsrsrsrsrs...

Gaia- pronta???

Anamatéia- até a vista, titãs!!! – e desaparece.

Gaia- se cuida minha amiga!!!

Bem esse foi mais um capítulo, da maravilhosa fic!!! Bem o que vamos falar?? Mandem reviews bem bacanas!!! E beijo a todo mundo!!! Fui!!


	17. visões e sombras!

Bem antes de começar tenho que dizer duas coisas, para yura, a 1° é que adorei a idéia e já sei exatamente o que fazer, e a outra, esqueça que essa fic vai ser yaoi, não tem como eu não gosto disso, eu quero fazer algo como irmãos, e o que Ray sentiu vai ser explicado mais tarde!!! Vocês verão!!!

VISÕES E SOMBRAS!!!!

Uma semana depois da explosão na montanha, o ataque na casa dos Granger, eles estavam a salvo, no sítio onde Hilary havia dito, Tyson e Ray estavam treinando.

Ray- Tyson para melhorar, mantenha sua guarda mais perto do rosto assim eles terão mais dificuldades pra te acertar!!!

Tyson- assim??

Ray- é isso aí!!!! Mais fique mais a frente!!!! – e arruma os braços de Tyson.

Max- muito bem Ray eu sou o próximo!!!!

Ray- vamos lá Max!!! – e começa a lutar.

Kai- o que os idiotas estão fazendo???

Tyson- lutando!!!

Kai- jura eu não tinha reparado!!! E depois o Max é burro!!!!

Tyson- o que quer dizer com isso???

Kai- nada!!!!

Tyson- eu to com fome!!!

Kai- agora que você disse!!!!!! – e um monte de roncos tomam conta do lugar.

Vovô- o que é isso???

Meninos- nosso estômago!!!

Vovô- entrem o almoço tá na mesa!!! – e eles entram, e Tyson como sempre já quer atacar tudo.

Max- ah Tyson qual é???

Kai- pare com isso seu gordo idiota!!!!

Tyson- eu to longe de ser gordo, seu EMO!!!!

Ray e Max- aff... – Kai olha com raiva para Tyson.

Kai- o que disse??? Ò.ó

Tyson- seu EMO!!!!

Kai- você vai ver o EMO!!! – e avança em Tyson e começa a brigacera.((em todas as minhas fic tem piá brigando então essa é minha marca!!))

Gaia- esses meninos apesar das diferenças eles são incríveis, são como irmãos!!!

Vovô- e vem dizer isso para mim!!! Eu acompanhei cada passo desse grupo, a formação, o jeito que se conheceram, e tudo mais!! Um admira o outro, são como irmãos assim como você falou!!!

Gaia- eu tenho certeza, sempre tive...

Vovô- que certeza???

Gaia- que escolhi o grupo certo para ser os titãs!!!!

Vovô- eu garanto isso, ou seu dinheiro de volta!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrs

Gaia- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... – e os dois olhavam para os meninos treinando. Mais além eles voltam até a casa de Tyson. E olham tudo destruído.

Kai- não sobrou nada!!!!

Tyson- não sei como conseguimos escapar!!!

Ray- olhem o que eu achei!!! – e mostra as beyblades todas destruídas, só uns pedaços do bit chip.

Kai- Dranzer... – e pega o bit chip.

Tyson- a Dragoon!!! – e também pega.

Max- será que o beyblade acabou para nós?? – com o bit chip da Draciel na mãos.

Tyson- será que nunca mais vamos usar as feras bit???

Ray- é capaz que não usemos mais as beyblades mais as feras bit, não digo o mesmo!!!

Kai- temos o ataque das feras bit!!!

Tyson- é verdade, elas sempre estarão ao nosso lado!!!

Kai- certeza!!!

Max- é verdade, a ligação entre nós e as feras bit não termina nunca!!! – Mais de repente.

Kleiha- pena que não posso dizer o mesmo!!! – ataquem eles.

Ray- pode vir!!!

Tyson- Gaia, vovô se escondam!!

Kai- vocês também!!! – dizendo para Hilary e Kenny.

Todos- certo!!! – Gaia vai ao lado dos meninos.

Gaia- eu vou lutar com vocês!!!!

Kai- nem pensar!!!

Tyson- você tem que proteger eles!!! – apontando para Hilary, vovô e Kenny.

Gaia- mas...

Ray- vai nos damos conta dessa coisa!!!

Gaia- se cuidem!!! – e sai.

Kleiha- nossa que bonitinho, vocês vão morrer!!!

Kai- cale a boca!!! SABRE DE CHAMAS!!! – Kai ataca Kleiha, que tenta se defender, e começam a lutar.

Tyson- eu não vou ficar fora da festa!!!

Max- nem eu!!! – e começam a lutar contra Kleiha.

Ray- você vai pagar Kleiha!!! – e quando vai lutar ele para.

Kai- que cara é essa???

Ray- é uma cilada!!!

Tyson- como??

Ray- Gaia... corre perigo!!!

Kai- como sabe????

Ray- estou vendo!!! Skyla está perto, está tudo planejado!!!!

Kai- cacete!!! – e quando eles olham, Kleiha não está mais lá.

Ray- Gaia!!!!

Tyson- onde eles estão??? – Ray fecha os olhos.

Ray- por aqui!!!

Kai- então vamos nessa macumbeiro!!!

Ray- "macumbeiro"??? O.o

Tyson- vamos Ray!!! – e todos saem correndo. Chegando lá Ray tinha razão, Gaia estava sendo atacada por Skyla e Velius.

Skyla- cadê seus titãs patéticos????

Ray- estamos aqui!!! – e entra na frente de Gaia.

Kai- Skyla, quando você vai desistir???

Skyla- nunca!!!! – e os ataca.

Gaia- ela está mais poderosa!!!

Kai- vamos ver!!! – e vai dar uma voadora em Skyla, mais ela sorri.

Skyla- tolo!!! – e com o poder da mente ela o para no ar.

Kai- não consigo me mexer!!!

Skyla- não me subestime garoto!!!

Ray- nem a nós!!!

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!! – e com o ataque de Tyson, ela solta Kai.

Max- MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!! – e também ataca Skyla.

Kai- agora você me paga!!! SABRE DE CHAMAS!!! – e avança em Skyla.

Skyla- Kleiha ataque-os!!! – e Kleiha se transforma em Rain.

Kleiha- MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!!! – e ataca o Kai, que o joga pra longe.

Kai- droga!!! – agora Kleiha se transforma em Pyro.

Kleiha- SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!!! – e ataca o Tyson.

Tyson- AAAAHHHHH!!!! – e logo vira o Twister.

Kleiha- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!! – e ataca Ray, mas uma imagem aparece na sua cabeça.

Ray- CUIDADO MAX!!! – e Kleiha assim que se transforma em Thunder, ataca Max, que desvia.

Max- obrigado Ray!!!

Kai- ela sabe todos os nossos ataques!!!

Tyson- e tá usando contra nóis!!!

Ray- temos que fazer algo!!!!

Kai- eu tenho um plano!!!!

Tyson- que plano!!!

Kai- camuflagem!!!

Ray- já sei o seu plano!!!!! – Kleiha os ataca de novo.

Tyson- precisamos agir!!!!

Kai- macumbeiro, fale com Gaia!!!

Ray- como faço isso??

Kai- com a mente!!! Fale com ela!!!

Ray- _Gaia, Gaia você me ouve???_

Gaia- Ray... _pode falar!!! _

Ray- _use seu poder, e nos dê uniformes de uma cor só!!! _

Gaia- _uniformes??? _O.o

Ray- _uniformes!!!! _

Gaia- como quiserem!!! – e quando os titãs vão atacar Kleiha, o uniforme deles, ficam totalmente preto, como se fossem quatro sombras.

Kleiha- o que estão pensando????

Ray- AGORA!!!! – e eles se misturam e confundem Kleiha.

Kleiha- o que??? Isso não é o bastante!!!! SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!! – e a primeira sombra ataca.

Sombra 001- SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!! – e faz um corte profundo na barriga de Kleiha.

Kleiha- _droga pensei que era o Thunder!!!! _Mais vocês não me enganam mais!!! – ela vê a sombra que tinha atacado, e avança.

Sombra 002- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!! – e atinge no ferimento.

Kleiha- aaarrrrgggghhh!!!! _Mais eu podia jurar que era o Pyro!!! _

Sombra 003- minha vez!!!! FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!

Kleiha- desta vez não!!! – mais ela vê que não sai nenhum poder da mão da sombra titã((ficou bonito né??))

Sombra 001- hehehehehehe!!! – e outras duas sombras atacam Kleiha.

Sombra 003- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!

Sombra 004- PATAS DE TIGRE!!! – e atacam no ferimento causando um grande estrago.

Kleiha- mestre Skyla!!! Por favor me ajude!!!

Skyla- umph!!! – e desaparece.

Kleiha- não!!! EU MATO VOCES TITÃS!!!

Sombra 004- AGORA TITÃS!!! PATAS DE TIGRE!!!! – e joga Kleiha pra longe, mais logo atrás dela aparece outra sombra atrás dela.

Sombra 003- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!! – e a joga no chão.

Sombra 002- MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!!! – e joga Kleiha na parede.

Kleiha- isso não acabou ainda!!! – e se levanta em péssimo estado.

Sombra 001- acaba agora!!! SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!! – e o sabre fica enorrrme e uma lamina de fogo atinge Kleiha.

Kleiha- NÃOOOOOO!!!! – e se transforma em um cristal marrom.

Tyson- já era!!!

Ray- o fim de Kleiha!!! – e pega o cristal.

Max- gente eu tenho que falar algo!!!!

Tyson- o que???

Max- eu decidi que vou ficar com o meu nome mesmo!! Rain!!!

Todos- ¬¬

Kai- é isso??? – e vai dar um tapa em Max.

Ray- pare Kai!!!

Kai- a burrice dele me irrita!!!

Tyson- hehehehehehehehe... vamos embora!!!! – eles vão embora, e quando chegam no sítio, Ray pergunta para Gaia, porque ele estaria tendo as visões.

Ray- como pode isso??? Eu vi quando Kai estava com Skyla, quando Skyla ia te atacar, e quando Kleiha ia atacar Max!!! Eu vi tudo isso, era como um dejà vú!!!

Gaia- você está desenvolvendo um novo poder!!!!

Ray- ver o futuro, legal!!!!! – e de repente uma imagem na cabeça.

FLASHBACK...

_Kai- você não pode comigo!!!_

_Tyson- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ KAI!!!! FURACÃO FANTASMA!!! _

_Kai- AH É??? SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!_ – e os dois se atacam.

FIM DO FLASHBACK!!!

Ray- meu deus tenho que correr!!! – e corre preocupado, e ouve um barulho.

Tyson- KAI EU MATO VOCÊ!!!!

Kai- você não pode comigo!!! – e Ray corre mais rápido e desesperado, por causa do barulho, chegando lá.

Max- rsrsrsrsrsrsrssrsrsrsrsrsrs... – segurando um papel.

Kai- você não pode comigo!!!

Tyson- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ KAI!!!!! FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!!!

Kai- ah é?? SABRE DE CHAMAS!!! – e os dois começam a brigar.

Ray- mais o que está acontecendo???

Max- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... olha isso!!!! – dá o papel para Ray.

Ray- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Tyson- não tem graça!!! – no papel tinha ele e a Hilary, se beijando mais ele estava bem gordão, e a Hilary parecia uma bexiga por causa do poder do Tyson.

Ray- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Tyson- não ria muito!!! – e entrega um papel para Ray.

Ray- mais o que significa isso??? Ò.Ó

Kai- o que??? – e olha o papel, e era o que o Kai tinha feito dele e da Mariah.

Ray- ora seu... então era isso que vocês ficavam rindo!!! Ò.Ó

Tyson- então Ray????

Ray- Kai... EU MATO VOCÊ SEU DESGRAÇADO!! Ò.Ó

Tyson- NÓS VAMOS MATAR ESSE DESGRAÇADO!!! Ò.Ó

Kai- ferrou... – e sai correndo.

Ray- EU TE MATO, PATAS DE TIGRE!!!

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!!!!

Gaia e Max- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Bem esse foi mais um capítulo, desculpe a demora, mais um recado, HELENA HIWATARI, SEU LIXO, EU TE ADORU VIU, eu não sei se tu levou a sério!!! aff... beijos

FALTAM 5!!!


	18. crise de identidade!

Bem, vamos a mais um capítulo dessa maravilhosa fic, desses super heróis que são foda!!!

Bem queria mandar beijo, para helena, para yura, para nandinha, kari, Aiko, e vai indo!!!!

E beijo ao meu primito Sguarbedon, porque amo ele demais!!! Bem é isso, vamos a fic!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamentos!!_

((Blábláblá))- notas "inteligentes" da autora!!

CRISE DE IDENTIDADE!!!

Bem eles estavam no sitio e Tyson acorda, com uma cara nada alegre!!!

Ray- aconteceu alguma coisa??

Tyson– eu estive pensando, eu não tenho estilo nenhum!!!

Kai- que bom que admitiu!!!! – e Ray dá um soco em Kai.

Ray- Kai!!! Ò.Ó

Kai- ofende dizer a verdade??

Ray- pare...

Tyson- não Ray, ele tem razão, eu sou tão diferente de vocês!!! Olha pra você Ray, tem esse seu jeito bonzinho, galã...

Kai- que coisa mais gay!!!

Ray- Kai, cale a boca!!!

Tyson- Kai, você com esse seu estilo, rebelde, independente, ruim!!!

Kai- eu sei disso!!!

Tyson- e você Max é...

Max- eu sou... – dizia ele com os olhos brilhando, esperando um elogio.

Tyson- ...você é o Max!!!

Max- T.T

Tyson- o que eu quero dizer, é que... HOJE A TARDE VÃO VER UM NOVO TYSON!!!

Kai- ihhh, olha a cagada!!

Ray- Kai!!! Olha Tyson, se você quiser fazer isso mesmo, pode contar com a gente!!!

Kai- não comigo!!!

Todos- KAI!!!

Kai- ele tá com essa crises de emo, eu não vou ajudar, temos coisas muito mais importantes!!

Tyson- como o que???

Kai- não sei deixe-me lembrar... ah claro, NÃO DEIXAR SKYLA DOMINAR A PORCARIA DO MUNDO!!!

Tyson- eu seja, eu vou me ajeitar!!! Até depois!!! – e sai.

Ray- Kai, você tem que ser mais amigo sabia???

Kai- eu... porque??? coisa de idiota!! – e sai.

Ray- ¬¬

Max- onde será que ele foi???

Kai- a pergunta é!!! No lixo que ele vai fazer?? – minutos depois...

Gaia- Grekor, eles está atacando o parque!!! Onde ficam lutadores de beyblade!!!

Ray- vamos embora!!!

Max- e o Tyson???

Kai- dane-se ele, vamos de uma vez!!!

Ray- ele saberá onde estaremos, vamos!!! – e os três saem correndo. Enquanto isso Tyson com seu novo visual, ele andando.

Tyson-_ preciso escolher uma personalidade!!! Vou começar com essa, até me decidir!!! _– e ele vai passando e olha uma TV em uma loja.

TV- até agora, se sabe que houve uma enorme explosão, não sabemos como ocorreu, ou quantas vitimas foram feitas, só se sabem que... – e uma nova explosão.

Tyson- eu já to indo, galera!!! AR!!! – e sai correndo.

Ray- cadê ele??

Kai- eu vou matar ele!!!! – era uma invasão dos Shadows.

Max- vamos atacar todos juntos!!!

Kai- finalmente alguma coisa saiu de útil!! – e todos atacam, e logo acabam com os Shadows, e finalmente chega Tyson.

Tyson- cheguei!!!

Kai- nossa... na hora H!!! – e saiu.

Tyson- hehehehehehehe... foi mal!!!

Ray- tudo bem!!!

Max- vamos sair daqui!!

Ray- tem razão, antes que venha os repórteres!!! – e eles saem correndo, chegando no sítio, Tyson apresenta seu novo visual. E Kai leva um susto.

Kai- caramba... rs – e começa a segura o riso.

Tyson- o que acharam??? – Tyson estava de uma camiseta preta de alguma banda, calça preta meio colada até a canela, lápis no olho, piercing na sobrancelha, uma pulseira cheia de espinhos em todo o antebraço, e sem boné sem nada que ele usava antes..

Kai- rsrsrsrsrs... – quase não conseguindo segurar o riso.

Max- Estilo dark!!!

Ray- Tyson é você mesmo!!!

Tyson- Kai, o que achou???

Kai- rsrsrsrsrs... – apenas fez um sinal. Não sabia se era positivo, negativo, duvida...

Ray- tem certeza que você quer fazer isso mesmo?? tipo, uma roupa não faz a personalidade e nem o estilo de alguém!!!!

Tyson- como assim????

Kai- o que ele quer dizer, é que o que você está fazendo é ridículo!!!

Ray- eu não disse isso... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Max- não com essas palavras!! Rsrsrsrs... HAHAHAHAHAAHAH – e os três começam a rir de Tyson.

Tyson- ohhh gente!! Eu quero mudar, e tudo começa pelo o que veste!!!

Kai- deixa eu te falar uma coisa, se pegar um porco, e colocar um terno nele, sabe o que vira???

Tyson- não...

Kai- ele vira um "porco de terno"!!!

Ray- que grosseria!!! O que ele quis dizer, é que você está agindo de forma errada, não é assim!!

Tyson- quer saber, se vocês quisessem mudar de estilo, eu apoiaria vocês!!! – e sai.

Hilary- Tyson... é você???

Tyson- não comece!!!

Hilary- só ia dizer que está diferente!!! – e sai. E Tyson fica lá sozinho. E de repente uns Shadows aparecem.

Tyson- não!!! – e quando vai pensar em lutar, ele leva uma pancada na cabeça. E Ray e os outros chegam.

Ray- Tyson!!!

Max- Tyson, você tá legal??

Kai- cuidem dele, eu acabo com esses idiotas!!! – e vai correndo lutar.

Tyson- gente... – e fecha os olhos.

No dia seguinte um verdadeiro pan demônio acontece Tyson é acordado por uma música ensurdecedora.

Tyson- quem foi que colocou essa música?? AH MEU DEUS!!! – e quando, olha era Ray com um estilo, tipo rebelde, estava com seu uniforme chinês de sempre, mais estava com o cabelo preso de forma diferente, estava usando um coturno com sua camisa de chinês rasgada.

Ray- quem é você pra falar assim comigo?? Eu sou o líder!!! Você faz o que eu mando!!! AGORA CAI FORA!!!!

Tyson- _que isso?? O que tem de errado com ele??? _

Max- oi Tyson!!!

Tyson- _pelo menos o Max, ainda é gente boa!!!_

Max- o que acha???? Camisa azul, ou branca???

Tyson- como é??? – ele olha Max, todo metro sexual ((ou seja vaidoso)), parecia, um galã.

Max- é que hoje eu tenho um encontro!!! Cara, como eu sou lindo!!! – e ficava se admirando na frente de um espelho.

Tyson– não... – e ele sai correndo desesperado.

Max- Tyson... – quando olha não tem ninguém.

Tyson- ESSA NÃO!!!! – e ele olha para o Kai, ele estava sentado, mais estava meditando, ele usava apenas uma camiseta branca e calça branca. E Kai olha pra Tyson.

Kai- que bom que veio, eu descobri que pode extrair toda a raiva meditando, e procurar uma maneira de colocar todos seus sentimentos ruins na mais perfeita paz!!! – dizia com um sorriso.

Tyson- NÃOOOOOOO!!! – Ray e Max chegam.

Ray- para que o escândalo, eu por um acaso permiti??

Tyson- gente por favor voltem ao normal!!!!

Ray- você que está anormal, seu "emozinho" de quinta!!! – e dá um soco na parede.

Tyson- Ray... ó.ò

Max- eu não tenho tempo, eu tenho que sair!!!! Tenho um encontro!!! – e sai, como se fosse o "rei da cocada preta".

Tyson- Max... ó.ò

Kai- o certo seria vocês se livrarem dessas coisas, e atitudes mundanas, e se entreguem a paz espiritual!!! – dizendo com um tom de voz bem sereno.

Tyson- Kai... ó.ò

Kai- sinto uma aura perturbada, o que tem de errado Tyson??

Tyson- TUDO!!! KAI, VOCÊ É ESTUPIDO, GROSSEIRO, SÁDICO, VOCÊ FAZ DE TUDO PARA QUE OS OUTROS SE FERREM!!!

Kai- o que??? – dizia com uma cara triste.

Tyson- RAY, VOCÊ É O BONZINHO DO GRUPO, CHEGA A DAR NOJO, VOCÊ SEMPRE QUER QUE TUDO SEJA JUSTO, E CERTO!!!!

Ray- OLHA O JEITO QUE FALA COMIGO SEU LIXO!!! – diz com uma cara irritada.

Tyson- _ISSO É UM SONHO, SÓ PODE SER!!!! _– E sai correndo desesperado, assim que ele sai.

Kai- funcionou!!! – e dá um sorriso sádico.

Ray- tadinho, viu como ele ficou louco??

Kai- eu vi... hehehehehehe!!! – desta vez com um sorriso diabólico.

Ray- como você é mal!!! Ò.Ó

Kai- eu sei...

Ray- VAMOS DEPRESSA!!! – e os dois vão saindo mais Kai para. enquanto Tyson andava desesperado, ele encontra Max.

Tyson- Max... por favor, volte ao normal!!!

Max- qual é, porque me diz isso???

Tyson- cara, eu volto ao normal, eu vou ser o cara de boné, mais por favor voltem ao normal!!!

Max- hehehehehehehe...

Tyson- o que foi??

Max- gente deu certo!!! – e o Ray aparece.

Ray- foi mal Tyson... rsrsrsrsrs

Kai- mais era preciso, porque você era o único que não sabia o quanto era tosco!!!

Tyson- vocês me enganaram??

Kai- hehehehehehehehe... idiota!!!

Tyson- VOCÊS ME ENGANARAM!!! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS!!!! – e começa a ficar estranho.

Kai- Tyson...

Tyson- o que??

Max- você, virou um...

Tyson- do que está falando??

Ray- olha lá!!! – e na hora em que Tyson olha em um espelho, ele surta.

Tyson- CARA, EU FIQUEI INVISIVEL!!! – e bem na hora aparece Lyman, e começa a destruir tudo.

Max- e agora???

Ray- todas as pessoas olhando, não podemos lutar!!! – cochichando.

Kai- ele pode!!! – se referindo a Tyson.

Tyson- boa idéia!!! – e foi lá.

Ray- o que ele vai fazer??

Max- sei lá!!!

Tyson- hei, bicho estou aqui!!! – e bicho fica procurando a voz, até que sente uns golpes.

Ray- está dando certo!!!

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!! – e não demora muito que o bicho já cai.

Ray- demais!!! Ele ficou mais forte!!!

Tyson- some daqui seu monstro!!! – chute o monstro que sem saber por quem estava sendo espancado desaparece.

Max- que demais!!!

Tyson- vamos embora!!! – mais tarde.

Ray- gente vocês viram... ai!! – Tyson ((invisível)) puxa o cabelo de Ray.

Tyson- hehehehehe...

Ray- Tyson!!! Ò.Ó

Max- vocês não estão com fome??? – e Tyson((invisível)) dá um tapa em Max.

Tyson- isso é por terem me enganado!!! – quando vai dar um coco((soquinho)) na cabeça de Kai.

Kai- comigo não!!! – e parecia que ele estava apertando alguma coisa.

Tyson- auch... – e volta ao normal, mais com o Kai apertando seu pescoço.

Kai- você não me engana!!!

Tyson- como soube??

Kai- você é invisível, não mudo!!!

Tyson- ah tá!!! Hehehehehehe...

Kai- Kenny, cadê Gaia??

Kenny- ela foi para o campo dar uma volta!!!!

Kai- vou ver se acho ela!!!

Ray- porque??

Kai- nada de importante, mais é algo que eu quero falar a sós com ela!!! – e sai.

Tyson- será que é sobre o que aconteceu com Skyla??

Ray- tenho quase certeza disso!!! – e os três olham para o grande quintal do sítio.

Bem acabou, próxima vez, sei lá o que vai acontecer, gostaram dos novos poderes do Tyson??? Seria divertido!! Mandem reviews que faltam poucas!!! Para minha 100° review!!! Beijo!!! A todos vocês!!!


	19. O PASSADO DE KAI! parte 01

Bem vamos lá a mais um capítulo genial dessa fic maravilhosa, dessa autora... LINDA, MARAVILHOSA, ITELIGENTE, CRIATIVA E MODESTA... EU... pra variar um pouco, beijo a todas as pessoas que estão mandando reviews, pra essa fic e o capítulo mais esperado até agora o passado de Kai... agradeço a Yura e a semi- deficiente Helena que me deram idéias para o passado dele, e vou usá-las!!! Beijo queridinhas!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!_

((blábláblá))- comentários "inteligentes"

O PASSADO DE KAI!!!! Parte 01

Estava lá Gaia, com seus pensamentos, até que Kai a chama.

Kai- Gaia, posso falar com você??

Gaia- claro, meu jovem!!!

Kai- o que Skyla me mostrou... sobre meu passado... tem como ser verdade... ou ela mentiu pra mim...

Gaia- Skyla não tem a habilidade, de criar ilusões, sobre o passado, lamento dizer isso garoto... mais o que você viu...

Kai- ... foi verdade...

Gaia- lamento!!! Eu tinha te dito, abrir feridas passadas, só causam mais dor!!! – mas Kai dá um leve sorriso.

Kai- mas às vezes, pra curar uma infecção, tem que mexer na ferida!!! – e Gaia sorri.

Gaia- rs... o que vai fazer???

Kai- eu sei da vida de todos meus amigos, está na hora deles saberem da minha!!!

Gaia- você tem certeza??

Kai- tenho... quer vir???

Gaia- sim... – e os dois andam, até onde estavam todos.

Tyson- demoraram!!!

Ray- tudo bem com vocês??

Kai- eu tenho que contar algo pra vocês!!!

Max- adoro segredos!!!!

Kai- é o meu passado!!!

Ray- não precisa contar!!!!

Kai- mais eu quero... eu sei tudo sobre vocês, nada mais justo que você conheçam sobre minha vida!!!!

Max- cara eu quero saber!!!

Tyson- "A VIDA DO GRANDE KAI HIWATARI"!!! – e os dois se sentam.

Ray- se tem certeza!!

Kai- eu já tive tudo o que vocês tiveram... um pai, uma mãe... um lar...

**Começo de flashback!!!!**

Uma mulher, cabelo preto comprido, olhos castanhos, muito bonita, seu nome é Lillian, e estava segurando um bebezinho bem fofinho e bonitinho ((Helena hiwatari sua coisa semi-deficiente, monga e desprovida de inteligência esse é o Kai)), deitada em uma cama, até que entra um homem, loiro, de olhos azuis, alto, grandão, bem patola ((Helena isso é cara musculoso)).

????- tudo bem??

Lillian- ele está dormindo!!! – o homem olha para o bebezinho fofo, lindo e maravilhoso.

????- oi garotão!!!

Lillian- e você... está meio abatido... o que houve??

????- é Voltaire... eu encontrei ele...

Lillian- você contou a ele, ele quer conhecer o neto???

????- não podemos falar nada, Voltaire não pode saber do menino!!!

Lillian- porque??

?????- ele é muito perigoso, e não hesitará de usar o meu filho pra me atingir!!!

Lillian- ele é o seu pai!!! Ele não faria algo tão horrível assim!!!!

????- você nunca iria entender!!!!

Lillian- há coisas que você não pode imaginar!!!

????- Lillian, assim que você sair do hospital sairemos da Rússia o mais rápido possível, ele poderia machucar você e meu filho!!! – dizendo em um tom desesperador.

Lillian- eu garanto, ninguém poderá fazer nada contra ele!!! – e abraça o pequeno.

????- e com você???

Lillian- não se preocupe comigo!!

????- você e essa sua mania de bravura!!! – Lillian sorri para o marido.

Lillian- quer segurá-lo???

????- quero... temos que escolher o nome!!! – e delicadamente segura o menino que dormia feito pedra.

Lillian- eu gosto de Kai!!!

????- Kai... Gostei!!! Nome forte, de guerreiro!!!

Lillian- Kai Hiwatari!!! Ficou ótimo não acha Lurion???

**INTERRUPÇÃO DO FLASHBACK!!!**

Tyson- LURION???? O NOME DO TEU PAI É LURION???? OU É O LURION!!!!

Kai- DEIXA DE SER IGNORANTE!! Não tem como ser aquele Lurion que lutamos, mas mesmo assim, tem uma explicação, Anamatéia falou que eu era uma muntuera de "tetra" neto de Gaia...

Gaia- pode ser que algum descendente do Lurion tenha se envolvido com os meus descendentes!!

Kai- exato!!!

Tyson- vixi, como tu tá ficando importante!!!

Kai- pare de falar merd...

Ray- tá continue Kai!!!

Kai- ok, passou uns anos...

**CONTINUAÇÃO DO FLASHBACK...**

5 anos depois... Na abadia...

Boris- eu não achei nada, Lurion e Lillian sumiram!!!! Só consegui uma foto!!! – entrega a Voltaire.

Voltaire- é esse o Kai, meu neto... ele me lembra muito alguém!!!

Boris- quem???

Voltaire- não te interessa... vamos para o Japão!!!

Boris- Japão???

Voltaire- é... Lurion é tão descuidado...

Boris- como sabe que ele vai pro Japão??

Voltaire- quando fui na casa dele, pra conhecer meu neto...

_**Flashback...**_

Lurion- cale a boca seu velho imundo!!! – e fecha a porta na cara de Voltaire.

Voltaire- rsrsrsrsrrsrsrs..._ até que não é má idéia!!! _ – e sai.

Lurion- velho imprestável!!! – e Lillian aparece.

Lillian- era o Voltaire???

Lurion- era... temos que ir embora pro Japão o mais rápido possível!!! – e Voltaire detrás da porta rindo, e sai logo depois que ouve a conversa. ((mais é um enxerido))

_**Fim do flashback...**_

Boris- muito bem, mestre!!!

Voltaire- temos que eliminar Lillian e Lurion!!! Se eles falarem, estarei em maus lençóis!!!

Boris- e o menino??

Voltaire- preciso de um aprendiz!!!rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Boris- mais senhor porque ele???

Voltaire- algo me diz que ele tem potencial!!!

Boris- se quer assim!!! – e sai.

Voltaire- eu nunca me engano, tenho certeza que ele me será muito útil!!!

Dias depois, Lillian chegando em casa.

Lillian- oi... como está??? – ela falando pra um garoto, que estava na casa.

Garoto- estou bem, obrigado!!

Lillian- você nos deu um grande susto!!! Mais pelo visto você é forte!!!!

Garoto- rs...

Lillian- você me é familiar, por um acaso conheço seus pais???

Garoto- pode se dizer que sim!!! – falando num tom estranho.

Lillian- eu ligo pra eles se você quiser???

Garoto- pode deixar que eu cuido disso!!! Lurion apareceu aqui!!! E me pediu pra entregar isso!!!

Lillian- uma carta???

Garoto- ele estava estranho!!!

Lillian- eu vou ver o que é!! – e começa a ler, e era uma carta de despedida.

_Lillian._

_Me perdoa, mais eu tenho que ir, nunca irei me perdoar_

_Se algo acontecer com você e o Kai, por favor, entenda, enquanto_

_Voltaire existir não me deixará em paz, eu já te disse que ele não ficará com _

_Pena de vocês ele fará qualquer coisa pra ferir vocês._

_Vocês devem ir pra longe, você tem que cuidar do Kai, Voltaire está atrás dele, _

_Eu sei disso, por favor protejam-se!!! Fiquem longe dele!!_

_Saiba que mesmo estando longe, eu sempre vou amar você, e meu filho!!!_

_Mais uma vez me perdoe!!! Te amo muito... _

_Lurion!!! _

Lillian- não... – e de repente um barulho enorme, e quando olha pra baixo ela vê um cara feio que é o capeta.

Boris- vocês vão pelos fundo, você cubram a garagem!!! Não os deixem escapar!!! E quero o menino vivo!!!

Soldados- sim senhor!!! – e todos entram.

Lillian- ah meu deus... – e fica assustada.

Garoto- o que foi??

Lillian- é o Boris!!!

Garoto- o que???

Lillian- conhece ele??

Garoto- conheço vocês tem que sair daqui!!!

Lillian- Kai...

Kai- to aqui!!!

Lillian- temos que sair daqui depressa!!!

Kai- ah??

Lillian- rápido!!! Seu pai já foi, temos que ir!!!

Kai- pra onde ele foi???

Garoto- vai com sua mãe agora!!!

Lillian- você também vem comigo!!!

Garoto- vão, eu seguro eles por um tempo aqui!!!

Lillian- se cuida menino!!! – e dá um beijo no rosto do garoto.

Garoto- por favor, se salve!!! Agora vá!!! – e Lillian e o Kai, saem correndo.

Kai- tchau!!!! – falando pro garoto.

Garoto- tchau!!! – e os dois entram no carro.

Lillian- Kai coloque o sinto!!!!

Kai- tá!!!

Lillian- e se segure, porque vamos correr!!!

Kai- como nos filmes??? – com os zoião brilhando.

Lillian- é isso aí!!!! – e assim que o carro acelera, já passa por cima de uns guardas da Biovolt.

Kai- legal!!!! – olhando pra trás os caras atropelados. E quando Lillian olha no retrovisor e vê sua casa.

Lillian- _se cuida garoto!!!!_ – e andando depressa logo olha uma van preta.

Guarda- senhor Boris, eles estão indo para a rodovia!!!

Boris- peguem-nos!!!! – com uma voz de raiva.

Guarda- sim senhor!!! – assim que termina de falar com o Boris eles aceleram e batem no carro onde estavam os dois, que acaba capotando dando varias voltas. E Lillian muito machucada, vai ver seu filho.

Lillian- Kai... Kai... – mais o garoto estava desacordado com a cabeça sangrando.

Guarda- depressa antes que fujam!!! – e saem mais guardas da van.

Lillian- acorda, por favor acorda!!!! – e tira o garoto que estava preso no cinto.

Guarda- mãos pra cima!!!! Se afasta do carro agora!!!!

Lillian- SAI DE PERTO DE MIM!!!!

Guarda- ou obedece, ou leva chumbo!!!! – e miram as armas. E Lillian temendo que pudessem machucar Kai, obedece os guardinhas.

Lillian- não o machuquem!!!! – e sai de perto, com o piá no colo.

Guarda- senhor, eles estão sobe nosso comando!!!! O que fazemos??? – falando no rádio.

Boris- livrem-se dela!!! E me tragam o garoto!!!

Guardas- sim senhor!!! – e os guardas "delicadamente" tiram Kai de perto dela.

Lillian- NÃO, DEVOLVA MEU FILHO AGORA!!!! – e começa a chover, parecia que ia acontecer um dilúvio.

Guarda- adeus!!!! – e quando vai atirar nela, um raio cai perto deles.

Lillian- KAAAAIIIIIIIII... – e quando vai chegar perto do guarda um tiro acerta sua cabeça.

Boris- se livrem do corpo!!! – era ele que tinha dado o tiro.

Guarda- sim senhor!!! – e pegam o corpo de Lillian e desaparecem.

**Continua...**

Bem o que acharam isso nem acabou!!! Tem a segunda parte ainda mais bem... quero mandar beijo a todos que me mandaram review, foi muito bacana apesar de nem se comparar com os outros escritores que tem umas 1896 reviews mais pra eu foi muito simbólico!!! E beijo pra variar um pouco!!! HELENA HIWATARI ESSE COCO, CEREBRO DE BOSTA DE ELEFANTE, GALINHA DE MACUMBA, UM BJ SUA MONGA!!! E A NANDINHA, QUE É MUITO FOFUCHA, BEIJO MINHA QUERIDINHA!!!


	20. O PASSADO DO KAI! parte 02

Bem vamos lá a mais um capítulo genial dessa fic maravilhosa, dessa autora... LINDA, MARAVILHOSA, ITELIGENTE, CRIATIVA E MODESTA... EU... pra variar um pouco, beijo a todas as pessoas que estão mandando reviews, pra essa fic e o capítulo mais esperado até agora o passado de Kai... agradeço a Yura e a semi- deficiente Helena que me deram idéias para o passado dele, e vou usá-las!!! Beijo queridinhas!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!_

((blábláblá))- comentários "inteligentes"

O PASSADO DE KAI!!!! Parte 02

**CONTINUAÇÃO...**

Guarda- adeus!!!! – e quando vai atirar nela, um raio cai perto deles.

Lillian- KAAAAIIIIIIIII... – e quando vai chegar perto do guarda um tiro acerta sua cabeça.

Boris- se livrem do corpo!!! – era ele que tinha dado o tiro.

Guarda- sim senhor!!! – e pegam o corpo de Lillian e desaparecem.

Chegando lá na mansão, Voltaire entra apressado.

Voltaire- conseguiram???

Boris- sim senhor!!! O garoto está sendo cuidado pelos médicos, e Lillian está morta!!!

Voltaire- muito bem!!! – e vai até onde estava o menino, que acorda.

Kai- quem é você??? – dizia assustado.

Voltaire- calma garoto!!! Meu nome é Voltaire... – e se aproxima de Kai.

Kai- cadê a minha mãe??? – e se afasta do velho, que vai até a janela.

Voltaire- sua mãe... lamento dizer mais ela morreu!!! Vocês sofreram um acidente de carro...

Kai- mentiroso!!!

Voltaire- acredite em mim, eu não mentiria pra você!!!

Kai- meu pai não disse isso!!!

Voltaire- seu pai, o Lurion não é???

Kai- é... – diz em um tom de criança desconfiada.

Voltaire- e ele te contou que eu sou seu avô??

Kai- não... você é meu vô???

Voltaire- você não sabe a dor, que foi não conhecer meu neto, ele me escondeu você durante anos!!!

Kai- mentiroso!!!

Voltaire- então leia!!! – e entrega a carta de Lurion, pra Kai.

Kai- eu não sei ler!!! – e joga a carta fora.

Voltaire- quer que eu leia??

Kai- você é mentiroso!!!

Voltaire- porque diz isso???

Kai- porque, minha mãe também falou!!! Ela disse que um veio, de nome estranho é malvado!! E é esse nome!!! – e se afasta de Voltaire que fica irritado com a teimosia do menino.

Voltaire- você não tem escolha, sua mãe morreu, seu pai sumiu e você vai morar comigo!!!

Kai- eu não... CADÊ MINHA MÃE?? – dizia começando a ficar envocadinho. Que não demora muito e cai a mascará de vovô bonzinho, e dá um tapa forte na cara do Kai.

Voltaire- acho melhor você diminuir o tom de voz comigo, se não sua estadia aqui, não vai ser nada agradável!!

Kai- o que você fez com a minha mãe??? – não querendo chorar de dor. ((até quando pequeninho, é orgulhoso)) – e Voltaire se cansa.

Voltaire- BORIS!!! CUIDE DESSE MOLEQUE!!! LEVE-O PARA ABADIA!!!

Boris- sim senhor!!! – e olha pro menino que estava com a bochecha vermelha.

Kai- fique longe de mim!!! – e já mirou a beyblade.

Boris- o mestre Voltaire tem razão, você tem potencial!!!

Kai- sai daqui!!! – e quando atira a beyblade, Boris segura com a mão.

Boris- rsrsrsrs... acho bom respeitar os mais velhos!!!! – e joga a Dranzer no chão.

Kai- quem é você???

Boris- seu novo tutor!!! Agora você escolhe, como quer ir pra Rússia?? do jeito fácil ou do jeito difícil??

Kai- ãh?? – sem entender nada.

Voltaire- do jeito fácil!!!! – e dá um soco na cabeça do garoto, que desmaia.

Boris- eu pensava o mesmo mestre!!!

Voltaire- vamos!!! – e horas depois Kai acorda em uma espécie de cela, olha as paredes escuras, apenas um feixe de luz.

Kai- onde to???

Boris- bem vindo ao seu novo lar!!! Aprecie a vista, amanhã começará seu treinamento!!!

Kai- trei... o que???

Boris- argh... – com um tom de nojo, e sai.

Kai- mãe... cadê você??? – e se senta em um canto. No dia seguinte o treinamento começou.

Boris- anda seu moleque mimado!!!! Lance essa beyblade de novo!!!

Kai- eu não consigo!!! – e se levantava.

Boris- NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSE PAPO!!! – E o bate em suas costas com um pedaço de ferro de um modo que ele cai no chão de novo.((ou seja, ele se levantava de um outro castigo))

Kai- PARE COM ISSO!!!! – sentindo muita dor, porque não era a primeira vez. E Boris encara o menino.

Boris- escuta aqui seu verme, eu sou seu dono, e se você não fizer o que eu mando, o castigo será pior!!! AGORA LANCE DIREITO!!!! – e joga a beyblade na cara do Kai, que se levanta.

Kai- tá... – dizia com medo. ((gente peguem leve ele só tem 5 anos)) mas ele lança a beyblade, que vai até que certo mais não se mantém, e logo sai da cuia.

Boris- DE NOVO!!!! – e castiga o garoto novamente. 3 anos depois se passam seu treinamento "básico" ficava mais intenso a cada dia, estava treinando os ataques e as defesas, Kai tinha que atacar as beyblades, que vinham em grandes quantidades em sua direção, como se isso não bastasse, se alguma beyblade atravessasse a defesa de Kai, o acertaria, e com certeza o machucaria.

Kai- estão vindo muitas!!! – não estava dando conta de tudo.

Boris- não seja fraco, ATAQUE!!!

Kai- NÃO TEM COMO!!! – e uma passa a Dranzer o e acerta no ombro, que machuca.

Boris- MAIS UM ERRO E VAI PAGAR!!! – e assim que Boris termina.

Kai- DROGA!!!! – e a beyblade de Kai para de girar, e as beyblades começam a vir em sua direção, e ele não poderia sair do caminho porque uma de suas pernas estava amarrada, e todas as beyblades o atingiu, o ferindo muito, até que uma acerta a corrente, Kai não pensa duas vezes e sai dali, se não o castigo era maior, ele pensava nisso.

Boris- seu inútil!!!! Não sei o que seu avô viu em você!!! Se você fosse meu neto...

Kai- seria um idiota que nem você!!! – e encara Boris.

Boris- mais respeito seu desgraçado!!! – e dá um tapa na cara dele.

Voltaire- Boris, chega!!!!

Boris- sim mestre!!!! – e os dois vão para um canto.

Voltaire- como está o treinamento??

Boris- logo estará pronto!!! Mas seu corpo ainda é fraco!!!

Voltaire- o que espera?? Ele só tem 8 anos!!! Duplique o turno de treino!!!

Boris- sim senhor!!! – mais 2 anos depois, Kai se torna fechado, Boris já não sabia o que fazer para saber no que Kai estava pensando.

Kai- melhor que isso não dá!!! – e lançamento era quase perfeito, mais ainda não era o suficiente.

Boris- isso não é o suficiente você pode melhorar!!!

Kai- não seja idiota!!!

Boris- OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO!!! – e quando vai bater em Kai, a Dranzer vai depressa e bate com muita força na mão de Boris que acaba quebrando.

Kai- essa é velha!!! – diz com um tom de voz frio.

Boris- rs... SEU VERME!!! – com uma mão segura seu cachecol, e o encara.

Voltaire- traga ele aqui!!! – e Boris o leva "gentilmente" Kai até uma sala onde estava Voltaire.

Boris- pronto senhor!!!

Voltaire- quero mostrar a nova fera bit!!! Black Dranzer!!!!

Kai- Black Dranzer?? – e se aproxima da janela da sala, e vê a black Dranzer destruindo tudo, e os olhos de Kai brilharam.

Boris- rs... – sabendo que o garoto ficou impressionado.

Voltaire- perfeito!!!

Kai- _é a minha chance!!!! _– e de noite, após mais treinos, Boris o leva até seu "quarto" que era ainda aquela cela escura.

Boris- fique aí seu inútil!!! – e fecha a porta. E horas depois Kai tira a Dranzer do bolso, e destrói a porta, não demora muito, ele vai até a sala onde estava a Black Dranzer, ele a pega e quando vai lançar.

Kai- _você me paga..._ _quando eu pegar a black Dranzer a primeira coisa é acabar com você... Boris!!_ – e quando se prepara para lançar, Boris não estava muito longe.

Boris- Kai... – e quando Kai percebe que Boris chega perto.

Kai- VOCÊ É MINHA BLACK DRANZER!!!!! – e lança a black Dranzer.

Boris- NÃOOOOO!!!! – e o poder enorme da black Dranzer faz os dois irem para longe, Kai bate na parede com força, Boris é jogado nos lançadores, e desmaia. E um tremor enorme.

Guarda001- o que é isso??

Voltaire- black Dranzer!!! Depressa!!! – assim que Kai recupera a consciência, sai correndo, mais Boris segura seu pé e ele cai.

Kai- me solta!!! – e batendo inteiro.

Boris- você não vai se livrar de mim!!!!

Kai- me solta agora!!! – e lança a Dranzer na cara de Boris, que o solta e sai correndo, mais não muito longe ele vê Voltaire.

Voltaire- para onde pensa que vai???

Kai- ... – e sai correndo, passando por Voltaire que não deixaria quieto.

Voltaire- comigo não seu bastardo!!! – e segura o braço de Kai.

Kai- me larga!!! – e se solta e atira a Dranzer na perna de Voltaire. ((por isso Voltaire, precisa de bengala na 1° temporada)).

Voltaire- volta aqui seu demônio!!! – e Kai se manda rápido, e se afastando do lugar, Kai vê um helicóptero, e a abadia explode todo o prédio, que o joga pra longe e rola por um barranco abaixo até chegar em um rio congelado.

Kai- droga... – e quando se levanta, um jovem vendo de longe, ele se vestia todo de preto, parecia líder de alguma gangue.

Garoto- o pivete!!! Sai daí o gelo tá fino!!! – e Kai tentando andar.

Kai- não... aaaahhh!!!! – o gelo quebra, e ele cai no rio gelado, e o garoto corre depressa.

Garoto- Pega a minha mão!!! – e vai correndo, para ajudar menino, mais quando garoto que aparentava mais ou menos uns 13, estende a mão ele vê um pedaço de gelo do rio que parecia uma lâmina e se não fossem rápidos aquela lâmina de gelo cortaria o garoto ou o afogava.

Kai- droga!!! - e começa a ficar realmente com medo.

Garoto- vem, pega a minha mão!!!! – ele puxa Kai para fora, e por pouco o gelo não corta a perna dele.

Kai- obrigado!!!!

Garoto- você está bem???

Kai- to...

Garoto- como foi para ali?? Você é louco??

Kai- eu vou embora, obrigado pela ajuda!! – e mais não dá 5 passos e cai no chão, inconsciente.

Garoto- menino, menino acorde!!! – e o garoto pega Kai, e o leva para um lugar seguro.

**CONTINUA...**

VAMOS LÁ MANDANDO BEIJO A TODO MUNDO!!! E POR POUCO VOCÊS FICAM SEM FIC POR CAUSA DA HELENA!!! ESSA COISA!!!! BEM BJOK A TODOS, ESPECIAL PARA A ECLAIR, NANDINHA, E PRA ESSE LIXO DA HELENA!!! FUI... MANDEM REVIEWS!!!


	21. O PASSADO DE KAI parte03

Bem antes de começar dedico esse capítulo a...

**Yura dark Angel of death**, porque ela é muito foda com as idéias que ela me deu aqui, foi demais, e que bom que gostou, beijo queridinha, eu adolu muito você viu, e com certeza pode ter certeza que eu vou torrar os pacova, com a ajuda...rsrsrsrrs... e adorei a idéia de mulheres titãs!! e a** Helena Hiwatari, **apesar de ser alguém inútil, ela também me ajudou, beijo!!

**Nandinha da Vinci,** porque ela é fofa demais, linda, e fodastica, e também me ajudou mais isso é outra fic!!!

**Aiko higurash,** ela é muito dez, e adoro ela!!! Apesar de ser uma concorrente!! ((em relação ao Kai..rsrsrsrsrs))

**Lemmie chan**- ela é demais, adoro ela mermo, e ela me deu uma ajuda, para os próximos capítulos!!!

E vamos começar!!!

O PASSADO DO KAI!!!! parte 03.

**Continuação...**

Kai depois de fugir ele é jogado até um lago congelado.

Garoto- o pivete!!! Sai daí o gelo tá fino!!! – e Kai tentando andar.

Kai- não... aaaahhh!!!! – o gelo quebra, e ele cai no rio gelado, e o garoto corre depressa.

Garoto- Pega a minha mão!!! – e vai correndo, para ajudar menino, mais quando garoto que aparentava mais ou menos uns 13, estende a mão ele vê um pedaço de gelo do rio que parecia uma lâmina e se não fossem rápidos aquela lâmina de gelo cortaria o garoto ou o afogava.

Kai- droga!!! - e começa a ficar realmente com medo.

Garoto- vem, pega a minha mão!!!! – ele puxa Kai para fora, e por pouco o gelo não corta a perna dele.

Kai- obrigado!!!!

Garoto- você está bem???

Kai- to...

Garoto- como foi para ali?? Você é louco??

Kai- eu vou embora, obrigado pela ajuda!! – e mais não dá 5 passos e cai no chão, inconsciente.

Garoto- menino, menino acorde!!! – e o garoto pega Kai, e o leva para um lugar seguro.

Depois de um tempo...

Garoto001- qual é Envy?? – olha seu amigo trazendo Kai.

Envy- cale a boca, e me ajuda!!! – e colocou o Kai em uma cama e vi que seu braço estava manchado de sangue.

Garoto001- desde quando virou babá???

Envy- pegue umas cobertas e curativo!!! ANDA!!!! – e olha as costas de Kai e vê um corte feio que sangrava muito.

Garoto001- você é estranho... – e sai.

Envy- você vai ficar bem garoto .

Dias depois Kai acorda.

Kai- que lugar é esse???- diz olhando pros lados e percebe que está enfaixado.

Envy- um lugar, você tá legal garoto???

Kai- to legal, e meu nome é Kai!!! E por que estou todo enfaixado?

Envy- ok "menino", você dormiu 3 dias, eu achei que tu ia morrer! Tinha uns cortes feios e só fiz uns curativos.

Kai- 3 dias?? Tenho que ir!!! – e sai rapidamente da cama.

Envy- calma aí garoto!!!

Kai- não tenho tempo!!!

Envy- só uma pergunta o que vai fazer???

Kai- fugir para o mais longe!!!

Envy- vai fugir a vida toda??

Kai- se eu não tiver escolha, vou!!!

Envy- eu posso te dar umas dicas se quiser.

Kai- dicas??? – diz desconfiado.

Envy- você está fugindo de alguém, e se te acharem o que vai fazer??

Kai- é mesmo...

Envy- Posso te ensinar como se defender com a beyblade, e como se defender com as mãos... o que você preferir.

Kai- porque está me ajudando?

Envy- por causa desse alguém atrás de você... eu sei como é fugir de alguém!!!

Kai- sabe como????

Envy- fugi do lugar que me criaram!!!

Kai- igual a mim...

Envy- descanse, quando estiver com disposição podemos começar.- diz indo até o outro lado.

Kai- mas eu estou bem! Viu?- dá um salto.

Envy- não está, você dormiu 3 dias seguidos, ficou com febre alta, estava ferido, e deve estar com fome!!! Então quando estiver totalmente curado, começaremos!!! – e sai.

No dia seguinte Kai estava totalmente recuperado, e começaram os treinamentos.

Kai- porque esta fazendo isso??

Envy- Já te disse, eu sei o que é fugir e se esconder, até te esquecerem!!!

Kai- porque??

Envy- se me fizer mais alguma pergunta, eu te entrego pra biovolt. –diz num tom frio.

Kai- como sabe??? – diz baixando o olhar.

Envy- quer aprender ou quer voltar para abadia, garoto mimado?

Kai- nunca!!! Eu nunca vou voltar pra lá!!! E eu não sou mimado!

Envy- ótimo, lance a beyblade, mais do seu modo!!!

Kai- tá!!! – e a lança na cuia.

Envy- muito bom!!! Mais não tão bom... – tira ela.

Kai- droga...- abaixa a cabeça- Não sei fazer nada direito!

Envy- Não é pra tanto, quando comecei a treinar também agi assim.

Kai- Sério?

Envy- você apenas precisa aprender a controlar ela!!!

Chega um garoto e interrompe a conversa deles.

Garoto1- Envy? Não to mais te reconhecendo cara... desde quando virou um cara bacana que ajuda garotos desmaiados?

Envy- Sempre fui bonzinho. Você que não merece.

Garoto1- Ele mecheu com a sua cabeça.

Envy tira do bolso a sua beyblade verde e mira nele- Será que não vê que estou ocupado?

Garoto1- Não é pra tanto.

Envy- Cai fora daqui antes que eu atire ela em você.

Garoto1- não sabia que ficava tão nervoso...

Envy- você ainda não viu como eu fico nervoso- atira a sua beyblade perto dele que , logo ele começa a "Dançar"

Garoto1- ta, eu vol embora!

Envy- Ótimo.- a beyblade volta pra ele, e o garoto sai dali correndo.

Kai- Uau...

Envy- Um truque fácil, você logo aprende.

Uns dias se passam e kai rapidamente com um treinamento adequado, ele aprende perfeitamente como usá-la.

Kai- você tá ficando velho pra isso!!! – e joga a beyblade do envy na parede.

Envy- Nada mal.

Kai- Como assim "Nada mal" ?

Envy- Você aprendeu rápido. Mais rápido do que os outros. Estou impressionado.

Kai- Obrigado!!!

Envy- vamos ver se você é realmente bom mesmo!!! – tira do bolso uma beyblade preta e prata com um bit chip e mira na cuia.

Kai- Como?

Envy- você acha que eu usaria minha beyblade original??? Eu tenho várias dessas.

Kai- okay... – mira na cuia.

Envy- Lembre-se de nunca dizer obrigado!!!

Kai- por que?

Envy- Mostra que você é fraco e idiota!!!! Hehehehe...

Kai- Eu não sou fraco! E nem idiota! – diz com um tom envocadinho.

Envy- Você não é, mais faz eles pensarem que é. Assim tratam você como uma criança!!!

Kai- entendi... obri... – e fica quieto.

Envy- vamos nessa!!! 3...

Kai- 2...

Envy- 1... LET IT RIP!!! – e ele lança

Kai- let it rip!!! – e lança a Dranzer.

Envy- vamo ver se você é bom!!!

Kai- eu sou!!! E logo começa a atacar Envy com toda a força.

Envy- uma coisa no qual não se deve fazer... é isso, atacar com muita força se não logo ficara cansado!!!

Kai- ok!!! – e diminui um pouco.

Envy- nada mal!!!

Kai- eu sei... ataque!!!!

Envy- porque??

Kai- você só está se defendendo!!

Envy- o melhor ataque é a defesa!!!

Kai- o que??? – e a beyblade de Envy começa a pegar força, e a luta fica cada vez mais acirrada.

Envy- veja e aprenda!!!! – e ataca a Dranzer.

Kai- você não me ensinou isso!!!

Envy- um bom professor nunca ensina todos seus truques!!!

Kai- bom pensamento!!!

Envy- a luta acaba aqui!!! – e as duas beyblades começam uma briga feia. E após um choque violento entre ambas, eles se afastam.

Kai- eu vou te vencer!!!!

Envy- não nesse mundo!!!! – e a beyblade de Envy vai em direção a de Kai, que faz a mesma coisa no encontro causa um choque bem mais forte, e a beyblade de envy vai parar na mão de Kai, e a de Kai na mão do Envy.

Kai- empate???? – diz decepcionado.

Envy- empate??? Ninguém pode com o mestre aqui!!! Você muito bem menino!!!

Kai- digo o mesmo!!! – e cada devolve a beyblade do outro.

Envy- você foi bom, com o tempo melhora!!! Agora o melhor...

Kai- o melhor??

Envy- a pancadaria!!!!

Kai- gostei!!!! - uns dias depois...

Envy- sempre manter a guarda alta, chutes aplicar meia força, socos aí meu filho tu tem que descarregar!!!! AASSSSIIIMMMM!!! – e sem que Kai percebe Envy avança nele. Mais para com o punho fechado milímetro da cara do garoto.

Kai- você é doido??? – e sai de perto.

Envy- hehehehehehe... se eu quisesse tu tava nocauteado!!!

Kai- quando começa??? – dizia empolgado.

Envy- agora!!! – e vai dar um soco em Kai que desvia.

Kai- então tá!!! – e vai dar um soco em Envy, que desvia segura o braço de Kai e torce.

Envy- regra numero 1, nunca apresse seu oponente!!! Ou seja você deveria esperar eu atacar!!!

Kai- ok!!! – e quando Envy ataca, Kai desvia e dá uma rasteira em Envy.

Envy- muito bom!!!! – e se levanta.

Kai- anda!!! Hehehehe... – e os dois começam a treinar, com tudo brigas de gangue, essas coisas... e se passa 1 ano.

Envy- anda você já deve ter aprendido coisas novas!!!

Kai- ok!!! – e ele corre em direção de Envy, que esta com a guarda pronta para qualquer chute alto ou soco.

Envy- pode vir menino... o que??? – e Kai se joga nas perna de Envy, e o dá uma rasteira em Envy, quando o Envy cai no chão, ele é finalizado ((ou seja, torce o braço de Envy de forma dolorida)).

Kai- desiste???

Envy- eu ein??? – e consegue se soltar, e chuta o Kai que para em uma parede.

Kai- hehehehehe... minha mãe batia mais forte que isso!!! – e avança Envy com um soco, que se defende, mais logo em seguida vem um chute e o joga pra longe.

Envy- rsrsrsrsrsrs... e você bate que nem mulher!!! – e dá um chute em Kai que se defende, mais não se defende do soco. E quando os dois se levantam, ouvem umas palmas.

Boris- olha se não é o Kai!!!

Envy- Boris???? – e olha com um olhar frio.

Boris- venha comigo agora!!!

Kai- não...

Boris- venha comigo!!! Ou quer ser responsável pela morte dos seus amigos também???

Envy- Kai não o escute!!!

Kai- não ... – fala de cabeça baixa.

Boris- Não?! Ainda bem... pensei que tinha se tornado um bandido!!! E não pense que me esqueci de você!!!

Envy- nunca. Se me quiser vai ter emagrecer 40 quilos! Assim nunca irá me pegar.

Boris- Eu não... Mais eles sim! – aponta pros carinhas da companhia.

Envy- Uma vez eles não me pegaram, não vai ser agora!!!

Boris- não irá escapar pois eu sei onde estão as saídas de emergência!!!

Envy- como...

Boris- Então, Kai? vem comigo, ou prefere ver eles morrerem por sua culpa? – Kai começa a se aproximar dele, mais envy o segura.

Envy- Não vai. Não vai querer sofrer de novo vai????

Kai- Tenho que ir...

Envy- pare com isso, escuta eu conheço Boris e eu sei que ele vai nos matar de qualquer maneira!!!

Boris- Kai, se você não vier comigo, acontecerá com eles o que aconteceu com sua mãe!!!

Kai- o que???

Boris- sua mãe morreu pra te proteger!!! Quer que eles tenham o mesmo destino!!

Kai- você... – e começa a ficar com raiva.

Boris- vamos agora!!! – num tom de voz nervoso.

Envy- menino, não ouve ele!!!!

Kai- foi você... você a matou!!

Boris- exatamente, então você sabe do que sou capaz!! – e Kai fecha a mão.

Kai- mais você não sabe do que eu sou capaz!!! – e lança a beyblade na cara de Boris que o joga no chão.

Boris- está louco!!! – e Envy aproveita a confusão e já conta de alguns.

Kai- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ BORIS!!!! – e com o Boris no chão Kai começa a dar porrada na cara de Boris.

Boris- PARE COM ISSO SEU BASTARDO!!! – e empurra Kai.

Kai- eu vou te matar Boris!!! – e com muita raiva, começa a lançar a beyblade em Boris e o começa a machucar Boris mortalmente.

Boris- eu te dou um aviso, é bom me matar porque se não você vai se arrepender disso!!! – e Kai olha com muito ódio para Boris.

Kai- garanto que eu te mato!!!

Envy- Kai, para vamos embora!!!

Kai- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ BORIS!!! – e Dranzer aparece e vai atacar Boris.

Boris- rs... – e tira uma espécie de arma e atira em Kai.

Kai- o que é isso??? – e seu corpo fica mole, e ele cai no chão sem poder se mexer.

Boris- moleque desgraçado!!! – e se levanta com dificuldades, e ainda arruma forças para chutar Kai que o joga pra longe.

Envy- Boris, seu maldito!!

Boris- acho melhor você vir comigo!!! Ou quer ir do mesmo jeito que o Kai esta indo???

Kai- Envy vai embora!!!! Vai...

Envy- eu...

Kai- VAI AGORA!!!!

Envy- boa sorte menino!!! – e saem correndo.

Boris- peguem- nos!!! – os poucos guardas que sobraram foram.

Kai- você me... paga!!!

Boris- você não está em condições de dizer nada!!! Pegue ele!!! – dizendo para um dos guardas que ficou.

Guarda001- sim senhor!! – e o pega.

Boris- vamos levá-lo de onde nunca deveria ter saído!!! E assim que eu me recuperar, eu vou colocá-lo no seu lugar!!!

**Continuação...**

Eu sei vão querer me matar, mais fazer o que, ia ficar muito grande vai ter que ser 4 mesmo, mais também quem não adora o Kai, então não tem problema né?? Beijos a todos!! Fui!!!

beijo pra helena hiwatari que me ajudou nesse cap!!!


	22. O PASSADO DE KAI! parte04

Bem antes de começar eu tinha publicado um capitulo mais mudei porque achei que ficou meio fraquinho, então um modificado aí!!!! Eu achei que ficou melhor, vamos nessa!!!!

Bem vamos a mais um capitulo dessa maravilhosa fic, e vamos nessa!! Bjok a todos!!!

E se inscrevam para o projeto Dranzer vai ser legal!!! Prometo que vai ser a última parte, e chega do coitado sofrer!!! E Yura só o fato de tu estar gostando da fic, já é uma honra pra mim viu!!!! BJK LINDA!!!! E pra variar... as duas lunáticas ((helena e nandinha)) e a lemmie, e a Aiko, Atsuko e a akai que são fofas!!!! Bjks!!!! Vamos a fic!!!

O PASSADO DO KAI!!!! parte 04.

**Continuação...**

Kai- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ BORIS!!! – e Dranzer aparece e vai atacar Boris.

Boris- rs... – e tira uma espécie de arma e atira em Kai.

Kai- o que é isso??? – e seu corpo fica mole, e ele cai no chão sem poder se mexer.

Boris- moleque desgraçado!!! – e se levanta com dificuldades, e ainda arruma forças para chutar Kai.

Envy- Boris, seu maldito!!

Boris- acho melhor você vir comigo!!! Ou quer ir do mesmo jeito que o Kai esta indo???

Kai- Envy vai embora!!!! Vai...

Envy- eu...

Kai- VAI AGORA!!!!

Envy- boa sorte menino!!! – e saem correndo.

Boris- peguem- nos!!! – os poucos guardas que sobraram foram.

Kai- você me... paga!!!

Boris- você não está em condições de dizer nada!!! Pegue ele!!! – dizendo para um dos guardas que ficou.

Guarda001- sim senhor!! – e o pega.

Boris- vamos levá-lo de onde nunca deveria ter saído!!! E assim que eu me recuperar, eu vou colocá-lo no seu lugar!!! – e vão embora.

Voltaire- olha quem voltou pra casa!!! – vendo Kai sendo arrastado por um guarda.

Kai- eu não posso dizer o mesmo!!

Voltaire- "não pode dizer o mesmo" mais é uma comédia!!! – e dá um tapa na cara do garoto.

Guarda- onde o deixo??

Voltaire- coloque ele no calabouço!! – o guarda joga "delicadamente" Kai.

Guarda- senhor Boris ele está no calabouço!!!

Boris- eu já vou lá!!! Aquele bastardo tem que saber onde pisa!!! – e sai.

Voltaire- Boris o que vai fazer?? – e pára na frente de Boris.

Boris- mestre acho que o Kai merece uma punição por ter fugido!!!

Voltaire- concordo... mais o deixe inteiro pra treinar, pra finalmente colocar os planos em ação!!!

Boris- sim mestre!! – com um sorriso maléfico. Chegando até onde Kai estava.

Kai- o que você quer??? – ele já tinha se recuperado. ((Boris usava aqueles óculo da 1° temporada))

Boris- colocá-lo no seu devido lugar! Isso é pelo meu olho!!!! – e dá um soco em Kai que o joga no chão.

Kai- argh!! Ora seu... – e avança em Boris, que demonstra grande força e segura Kai pelo pescoço e tira os pés do chão.

Boris- garoto, acho melhor você parar de se dar uma de "machão" porque eu mato você, e faço parecer acidente!!!! Entendeu??? – mais pensa que Kai sente medo.

Kai- você é patético!!! – dizia com a respiração ofegante, porque Boris apertava muito o pescoço do Kai, e quando pensa em matá-lo de uma vez.

Boris- rs... não seria muita sorte sua!!! – e o joga no chão.

Kai- se você... não me matar... você ira se arrepender!!! – ele sentia muita dor.

Boris- VAI SER SARCASTICO COM TEUS AMIGUINHOS!!! – e Kai leva mais um chute.

Kai- ... – só sentia muita dor.

Boris- eu vou te lembrar quem você, e a quem você pertence!!!

Kai- o que quer dizer com isso????

Boris- você vai ver!!!! – horas depois, Kai é jogado no calabouço, com o rosto doendo.

Kai- o que é isso??

Boris- até que ficaram bem, é a marca da família Hiwatari, você foi agraciado em tê-las, isso é pra lembrar quem você é, você é um Hiwatari, você deve sua vida a Voltaire, e vai carregar isso pela vida toda!!!!

Kai- _idiota..._ – fica em silêncio total.

Boris- amanhã a gente se vê!! – e sai.

Kai- _quando isso vai ter fim???? _– no dia seguinte. Boris aparece.

Boris- bom dia desgraçado!!! Hoje é seu dia de sorte!!! – e o puxa até um laboratório.

Kai- o que é isso???

Boris- fizemos uma nova fórmula, ela pode aumentar a força física em segundos!!! E adivinhe em quem vamos testar??? – com um tom de sarcasmo.

Kai- me solta agora!!!

Boris- hmmm... não!!! – e vem um monte de gente e amarram-no em uma cadeira.

Kai- me solta!!!!

Boris- cale a boca!!!!

Cientista 001- tudo pronto senhor!!!

Boris- comecem!!! – e com o Kai amarrado eles limpam o braço do Kai e aplicam a injeção e logo começa a fazer efeito e ele começa a se bater.

Kai- aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggg!!!!!!!! – e consegue arrebentar os cintos que o amarravam.

Boris- esplendido!! – e Kai sai da cadeira, sua visão fica embaçada, fica difícil dele respirar, seu corpo parecia pesado.

Cientista 001- senhor, ele está tendo os efeitos colaterais!!!!

Boris- tudo bem... – dizendo de um jeito que parecia que agradava ele ver o Kai sentindo dor.

Cientista 001- temos que cancelar!!! Ele vai morrer!!!

Boris- não... deixe!!!!

Cientista 001- senhor!!!

Boris- se acalma... – Kai estava se acalmando mais isso não era nada.

Cientista001- comecem a leitura dos dados!!! – e eles começam a mexer em seus computadores, vendo como estava o estado do Kai.

Cientista 002- incrível, a força dele equivalem a de 10 homens!!! E isso que ele nem tem o domínio da fórmula!!! – dizia com satisfação.

Boris- ótimo aumente a dosagem!!!

Todos- como???? – nem eles acreditavam.

Boris- façam que eu mandei, e depois... apliquem a GBD!!!!

Cientista 001- senhor, não testamos ainda isso pode matar ele!!!

Boris- não tínhamos testado nem essa, e ele agüentou apliquem a GBD!!! – e Boris dá um tiro no cientista.

Boris- alguém mais vai me desobedecer???

Todos- ...

Cientista 002- peguem- no!!! Vamos aplicar a GBD!!! – e quando vão tocar em Kai, seu corpo estava fervendo.

Cientista 003- senhor eu não quero contrariar mais acho melhor esperar!!! Não aumentamos nem a dosagem, e se fizermos isso agora poderá matá-lo!!!!

Boris- façam o que eu mandei!!!! – e carrega sua arma, e na hora todos os cientistas se assustam.

Cientista 002- sim senhor!!!

Cientista 003- ele vai morrer!!! – cochichando com o companheiro.

Cientista 002- antes ele do que nós!!!!! – e pegou a injeção e aplicou em Kai, como se aplicasse em algum animal.

Boris- muito bem, vamos ver se agüenta essa garoto!!!! – encarando Kai com um sorriso mais que diabólico.

Kai- você é louco!!! Arrrggghhh... – e começa uma nova reação, seus músculos ficam maiores, sua força fica sob-humana, mais não conseguia enxergar, sua respiração ficava cada vez pior, e pra completar sua temperatura corporal era de quase 40°C.

Cientista 002- vamos ver os dados!! – e quando vão ver, sua primeira conclusão, Kai iria morrer.

Boris- ótimo, apliquem a GBD agora!!!

Cientista 003- BORIS, VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO, ELE NEM ESTÁ DOMINANDO A OUTRA FÓRMULA, APLICAR A GBD AGORA, ALÉM DE LOUCURA, É CRUELDADE, VOCÊ VAI MATÁ-LO!!!!

Boris- jura... – e atira na cabeça do cientista.

Cientista 002- _idiota, eu disse pra ficar quieto!!!!_

Boris- e você, quer se juntar com seu amigo??? – já com a arma apontada e sua cabeça.

Cientista 002- não senhor!!!!

Boris- então faça!!!! - e aplicam a GBD ((isso vai ser explicado mais tarde)) em Kai, mais aconteceu algo diferente do que o "coitado" tinha alertado Boris.

Kai- Boris!!!! – mais Boris olha com medo para Kai.

Boris- Kai... como está?? – Kai estava calmo, toda aquela dor que havia sentido antes passa.

Kai- você não deveria ter feito isso!!! – e dá um soco em Boris que o joga na parede com tudo, os guardas vão pegar ele, e Kai acaba com todos.

Boris- Kai não faça isso!!!! Me matar não irá resolver nada!! – dizia se tremendo todo.

Kai- não, mais já é um começo... arghhhhh... – mais começa a passar muito mal.

Boris- o que houve?? – falando com uns cientistas.

Cientista 002- a GBD agindo senhor!!! – Kai sente algo escorrendo no seu rosto, e quando passa a mão é sangue, sangue saía pelos olhos, ele começa a cuspir sangue, fica tonto, o mundo girava, a respiração que antes era difícil agora não existia, a dor era insuportável pra qualquer mortal.

Boris- _ele vai morrer!!!!_

Kai- argh... – e seus olhos começam a fechar contra sua vontade.

Boris- droga, não morra!!!! – e Kai desaba no chão, parecia estar morto.

Cientista 002- temos que leva-lo até a câmara de recuperação!!

Boris- leve-o... imediatamente e não comentem nada a Voltaire!!!!! – com muita dor, por causa do soco.

Cientista 002- mais senhor...

Boris- vá de uma vez!!!! _Esse desgraçado quase me matou!!_

Cientista 002- certo...

Boris- e faça uma lavagem cerebral!!! Faça ele esquecer tudo... e se lembrar que ele deve ter respeito e obedecer a Voltaire sem questionar nada... – e Voltaire chega.

Voltaire- o que aconteceu???

Boris- efeitos colaterais da primeira fórmula!!!

Voltaire- já o mandara para a câmara...

Boris- tudo já foi providenciado!!!

Voltaire- e não apliquem a GBD!!! Os teste deram negativo em todos os quesitos... eu acho melhor não usá-la!!!!

Boris- sim senhor!!! – com um tom assustado, mais Voltaire percebe quem tem alguma coisa errada.

Voltaire- se ele morrer, guarde minhas palavras Boris você vai junto com ele!!!!

Boris- sim senhor!!! – e é feito assim, Kai se recupera, e fazem mais algumas experiências ele fica mais rápido, mais forte, mais inteligente, o lutador perfeito, para a ambição do avô, e pra evitar que fugisse de novo, fazem uma lavagem cerebral nele, mudaram totalmente a história, seu pai abandonou, sua mãe grávida, sua mãe o deixou com Voltaire, a vida que o Kai tem deve a Voltaire, por isso tem que obedecer tudo sem questionar nada, não demonstrará nenhum sentimento, sentimento é para os fracos e derrotados, a derrota é a coisa mais humilhante na vida... e assim por diante.

3 anos se passaram, Kai aprende a controlar seus "dons", Kai estava com 14 anos agora, pense em alguém que virou um robô, não demonstrava nada nenhum sentimento, a única coisa que ele demonstrava era sarcasmo, frieza, seriedade, ele tinha virado líder de uma gangue que roubava as feras bit dos adversários, os tubarões blindados, ele era o lutador mais temido da região, e o principal fazia tudo o que seu avô mandava sem fazer perguntas... um dia eles estavam roubando feras bit de um grupo até que...

Carlos- Kai tenho mais 5 feras bit!!!

Kai- você demorou!!!! – fala em tom frio, pega as fera bit, e sai, até que andando na boa.

Garoto 001- então me passa a fera bit agora garota ou vai se arrepender!!! – era uma gangue que havia cercado uma garota.

Garota- nunca!! – e quando vai sair, um dos garotos a joga no chão.

Garoto 002- se não der por bem, vai ser por mal!!! – e quando vai dar um soco nela.

Kai- fiquem longe!!! – entra na frente dela e dá um soco no garoto.

Garoto 001- quem é você??? – mais Kai ignora a pergunta.

Kai- Vá embora!!

Garoto 003- quem irá nos obrigar??? – e lança a beyblade, mais Kai lança a Dranzer e destrói a beyblade do magrinho, e imediatamente Dranzer volta a sua mão.

Kai- eu não gosto de repetir!! – até que um garoto o reconhece e cochicha com os outros.

Garoto 004- ele é o Kai, líder dos tubarões!! – e na hora todos ficam com medo.

Garoto 001- ele não me parece tão poderoso!!!

Garoto 002- então enfrente ele sozinho!!!! – e todos saem.

Garoto 001- você teve sorte!!!! – e vai embora logo em seguida. ((engana outro deu pra ver que tu ficou com o cú na mão!!! Foi mal o palavreado))

Garota- valeu!!! – e ele a ajuda a se levantar.

Kai- vá embora!!! – e joga a beyblade pra ela.

Garota- qual é teu nome??? – e encara Kai.

Kai- porque quer saber??? – mais áspero do que lixa.

Garota- eu queria saber, afinal você me ajudou!!!! – e se aproxima dele.

Kai- é Kai...

Garota- Kai... bonito nome... – e a garota sorri pra ele, que fica vermelho. ((pela primeira vez))

Kai- vá embora daqui!!!! – tentando desconversar pra ela ir logo.

Garota- rsrsrsrssrsrs... até a vista, Kai!!! – e dá um beijo no rosto do Kai e sai. Ele que até então "nunca" tinha recebido um gesto desses e estranha.

Kai- _que sensação é essa??? Não seja ridículo, isso é para os fracos!!!!_ – e limpa o rosto, e sai.

Dias depois...

Tubarão 001- Kai, problemas, com o Carlos!!!

Kai- o que tem??? – dizia encostado na parede de olhos fechados.

Tubarão 001- ele perdeu a luta para um tal de Tyson!!! – e Kai abre os olhos.

Kai- aquele inútil!!! – e sai, quando chega naquele lago onde conheceu os bladebreakers.

Carlos- não... Kai eu posso explicar!!! – e Kai olha e dá um tapa na cara de Carlos ((lembram na 1° temporada))

Tyson- ih... qual é!!!! Quem é você???

Kai- meu nome é Kai!!! – e daí conheceu os bladebreakers e... o resto vocês sabem...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK...**

De volta no sítio onde eles estavam...

Kai- é isso!!! Agora sabem!!! – detalhe, todos estavam chorando, menos o Kai, que estranhou a reação de todos.

Hilary- que horror!!!

Tyson- não acredito que passou por tudo isso!!!

Max- desculpa, cara a gente não devia... ter insistido...

Kai- eu jamais imaginaria que vocês ficassem assim... – surpreso com o jeito que eles ficaram.

Ray- o Max tem razão... não deveríamos saber!!!

Kai- eu não me importo mais!!! Foi até bom!!!

Max- bom?? – estranhando o modo do Kai.

Kai- porque agora parei de julgar meus pais!!! Ela morreu pra me defender, ele fugiu pra proteger a gente!!! Tudo tá explicado agora!! – ele olha para todos e sai.

Hilary- tadinho... agora entendo o motivo, porque ele era tão fechado!!!! – ainda chorando.

Tyson- cara... e eu que reclamava da minha vida!!!

Max- eu vou ligar pra minha mãe!!

Ray- porque???

Max- dizer que amo ela!!! E pro meu pai também!!

Tyson- vou fazer isso também!!!!!! – e os dois saem.

Ray- como ele agüentou viver tudo isso??? – e seca as lágrimas.

Hilary- eu me sinto horrível...

Ray- porque????

Hilary- por ter julgado ele, quando o conheci!!!! Dizendo que ele era ruim, e que nunca ia mudar porque gostava ser do jeito que é!!!

Ray- ninguém sabia disso não se sinta culpada!!!!

Hilary- eu sei... mais... – e continua a chorar.

Gaia- há perguntas que não podem ser respondidas!!! – abismada no que ouviu.

Enquanto isso Kai estava lá fora, longe da casa.

Kai- ... agora sabem... é melhor assim... – mais uma lagrima escorre.

Bem acabou o que acharam, eu achei que ficou melhor!!! Mais bem mandem reviews e rumo a 200, faltam... sei lá... Beijo especial pra HELENA HIWATARI, que ficou até madrugada pra ler esse cap!!! Beijo a todos!!


	23. SALAZAR O GNOMO!

Bem eu ative analisando e a caca... é que não estou feliz com isso, porque eu vi o meu rascunho que faço sempre e tipo estava em linha reta e de repente fez aquela curva indesejada, então irei reescrever os 5 últimos capítulos fazendo bem melhor e muito mais ação, vamos nessa e beijos a todos!!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!_

((blábláblá))- notas de sabedoria da autora!!!

SALAZAR, O GNOMO!!! ((Salazar- eu não sou gnomo))

Bem após saberem do passado do Kai, e depois de darem baixa em dois soldados de Skyla, eles não já não se admiram com mais nada!!! Será??

Tyson- boa dia a todos!!!

Ray- bom dia Tyson!!!

Max- bom dia!!!

Hilary- bom dia, acordou cedo, milagre!!!

Kenny- ... – o único de cara fechada.

Max- o que foi cara???

Ray- tá com algum problema???

Kenny- foi o que eu ouvi ontem até agora não me sai da cabeça!!!!

Hilary- eu também, ainda não consigo acreditar!!!

Ray- fiquem quietos ele tá vindo!!! – Kai assim que entra estranha todos, normalmente estariam gritando e essas coisas.

Kai- o que houve??? – mais ninguém o respondeu.

Hilary- quer alguma coisa??? Eu fiz bolinhos!!!!

Tyson- daí cara... bom dia!!! – mais não disse do jeito escandaloso e indelicado de antes.

Max- Kai... eu tenho uma dúvida...

Ray- Max... – Ray cochicha.

Max- é sobre... esqueci quer saber pergunto depois!!! – e sai.

Ray- não liga o Max é assim mesmo!!!

Gaia- onde foi estávamos preocupados!!!!

Kenny- acho melhor, fazermos alguma coisa pra nos comunicar!!! É melhor assim qualquer coisa é só falar, ficará mais seguro... todos nós!!! – e Kai começa a olhar com raiva.

Gaia- é uma boa ideia Kenny!!!!

Kai- eu não acredito!!!!

Ray- não acredita em que????

Kai- vocês...

Tyson- como assim cara????

Kai- pensam que eu sou burro???? Eu não deveria ter contado nada, agora agem como se tivessem pena de mim??? – fala com muita raiva, e todos olham com aquela cara de espanto.

Gaia- tente compreender Kai, eles são seus amigos!!!

Ray- e também eu nunca ouvi algo assim, passar pelo que você passou...

Max- eu não sei como agüentou... – e Kai interrompe.

Kai- eu não preciso que ninguém tenha pena de mim!!!!

Tyson- é que...

Kai- CHEGA!!! – e sai com muita raiva batendo tudo que achava pelo caminho.

Tyson- porque ele não entende!!

Ray- é o orgulho, sempre vai falar mais alto!!!

Tyson- vamos lá falar com ele!!!!

Gaia- acho melhor deixar ele sozinho!!!

Max- caramba... eu to com fome!!!

Todos- O.o

Max- o que??? – na maior inocência. Enquanto isso onde estavam Skyla.

Skyla- EU ODEIO AQUELES MISERÁVEIS!!!! – e tudo começa a tremer.

Velius- se acalma Skyla!!!

Skyla- me acalmar?? Você tá brincando?? Lurion morreu, agora foi Kleiha!!!! Eles estão ficando mais fortes!!!! Eu não sei quem mais colocar pra lutar!!!

Velius- mais tem os...

Skyla- aqueles monstros inúteis??? Precisamos de alguém que... eu não sei mais... EU ODEIO AQUELES MALDITOS TITÃS!!!

????????- mestre Skyla, eu lhe peço um minuto de sua atenção!!!!!!

Skyla- quem é você????

?????- rssrsrsrsrs... – enquanto isso.

Ray- Kai, posso falar com você??

Kai- não me enche o saco!!!!

Ray- não é isso, eu queria pedir desculpas!!!

Kai- como é???

Ray- realmente você é a última pessoa que precisa de pena, você é um diabo, e todos sentindo pena de você realmente não é a cara sua e nem nossa...

Kai- umph...

Ray- o que me diz???

Kai- eu não digo nada, vão se ferrar todos vocês!!!

Ray- vou entender isso como um "aceito sua desculpas"!!!

?????- olha se não são dois titãs!!!!

Ray- quem é você??? – eles olham um cara baixinho, pálido, cabelo branco, olhos verdes musgo feio que é o capeta.

Salazar- meu nome é Ramon Salazar((sim eu peguei emprestado sem permissão do residente vil 4)) e meu objetivo é acabar com vocês titãs insuportáveis!!!!

Kai- então venha idiota!!!!! – e os Ray e Kai se transformam, e rapidamente atacam Salazar.

Salazar- vocês não me parecem tão fortes!!!

Ray- calma isso é só o aquecimento!!!

Kai- olha o fraco então, SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!! – e avança em Salazar.

Salazar- esse truque é velho!!!! – e desvia e atira uma magia imensa nos dois que desviam, mais a magia pega em Ray de raspão.

Ray- droga!!!

Kai- deixa de ser fresco!!!

Ray- deixar de ser fresco?? Ora seu...

Salazar- agora peguei vocês titãs!!!!

Kai- cuidado!!!! – e joga Ray pro lado e a magia acerta em cheio Kai.

Ray- Pyro... você vai pagar!!!

Salazar- quero ver então!!! – e os dois começam a lutar.

Ray- o que foi??? Tá amarelando??

Salazar- rs... não!!! – e consegue acertar uma magia em Ray que é jogado pra longe, e logo desmaia. E aparece Velius.

Velius- muito Salazar, vejo que você é de resultados!!! – a aparecem Grekor e Lyman.

Salazar- faltam dois!!!

Velius- leve alguns shadows com você, pra garantir!!!!

Salazar- obrigado meu mestre!!!

Velius- Grekor, Lyman levem-nos!!! – e os dois monstros pegam Kai e Ray, e os levam. Enquanto isso Tyson e Max estavam andando pela mata procurando os amigos.

Max- onde será que eles estão?? To começando a ficar preocupado!!!

Tyson- não fique bolado, eles estão bem!!! Eu to mais preocupado com o que vamos comer!!!

Max- hehehehehehe...

Salazar- que legal, mais dois titãs pra minha coleção!!!!

Tyson- coleção?? Cadê os nossos amigos???

Salazar- eles estão bem, apenas foram fazer uma visitinha para meus mestres Skyla e Velius!!!

Max- não... o que vamos fazer???

Tyson- lutar com esse gnomo!!!

Salazar- GNOMO???? ORA SEU MOLEQUE!!! VOCÊ VAI SER O PRIMEIRO!!! SHADOWS ACABE COM ELES!!!! – fala com sua voz fina e irritante.

Max- twister, olha shadows idiotas!!!

Tyson- eu já vi!! – e os dois começam a lutar, e não parava de vir shadows.

Max- estão vindo muito!!!

Tyson- não o bastante!!!! – e fica invisível e vai batendo nos shadows.

Max- irado!!!! MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!!! – e destrói um monte de shadows. E começa uma guerra infernal. Mais enquanto isso no outro lado da cidade, um banco estava sendo assaltado e uma quadrilha pega uma menininha como refém.

Menininha- SOOCCCOOORRROOOO!!!!

Bandido001- eu aviso, se alguém me seguir a menina morre!!! – e entra no carro e sai correndo.

Policial- chamando todas as viaturas!!!!

Bandido001- acho que despistamos!!!

Bandido002- pronto agora livrem-se dela!!!

Menininha- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garoto- é feio bater em crianças!!! Ninguém falou isso pra vocês??

Bandido001- quem é você???

Garoto- o inimigo do crime...

Todos- O.o

Garoto- bah... to zuando... na verdade eu não gosto de judiem de crianças!!!!

Bandido001- e o que você vai fazer??

Garoto- bater em vocês!!! – e avança nos bandidos e com grande habilidade derrota todos, e vai até a menininha no canto que estava assustada.

Menininha- fica longe de mim!!!!

Garoto- calma, esta tudo bem!!!

Menininha- ãh??

Garoto- acabou, pode ir pra casa!!!

Menininha- obrigado!!! – e a polícia aparece, e pega a menina os bandidos e vai embora, enquanto isso o garoto estava andando numa boa!!!

Gaia- Muito bom!!! Você poderia ser um herói!!!

Envy- herói?? dona, quem é você??? – e vai saindo.

Gaia- meu nome é Gaia precisamos conversar Envy!!!

Envy- Como você sabe o meu nome? – olha estranhando Gaia.

Gaia- alguém tem muita gratidão por você, e eu sei que você é uma peça chave para os titãs!!!

Envy- titãs?? Aqueles caras?? Esqueça!!

Gaia- _será que todos os meninos vão me incomodar??? –_ cara de indignação.

Envy- Desculpe, mas vou recusar a oferta!!!! – dá as costas pra ela.

Gaia- "recusar"?? escuta não é qualquer um que pode ser um titã!!! – num tom irritado.

Envy- Não sou digno de ser um herói, estou longe de ser aqueles cara bonzinhos que estão lutando!!! – e aponta para onde estavam os titãs.((meu querido Envy, o Kai está longe de ser bonzinho!))

Gaia- "não é digno"!!!! porque você acha isso???

Envy- eu sou líder de uma gangue eu adoro machucar os outros!!! – falando em tom de ironia.

Gaia- é isso no que você quer acreditar, mais não é isso que você é realmente!!!

Envy- porque disse isso??

Gaia- porque você ajudou, essa menina, e anos atrás ajudou um menino que corria perigo!!! Lembra??

Envy- como sabe disso??

Gaia- eu sei sobre muita coisa e sei que você merece ser um titã!!!

Envy- _eu um titã???_

Flashback 

Em um dia de sol, uma criança de aparentemente 7 anos olhava pra fora. Estava do lado dentro. Seu olhar era frio e distante. Um homem chega perto dele.

Homem- como está, Envy???

Envy- porque quer saber??

Homem- está sofrendo algum efeito colateral??

Envy- não, faz 4 meses!!!

Homem- isso é bom...

Envy- Tanto faz...

Homem- voltará pra abadia, pra fazer novos testes!!!

Envy- umph... de novo??

Homem- pare de reclamar, não se esqueça que você me deve sua vida!!! Se não fosse por mim...

Envy- eu não teria virado o monstro que virei!!!!

Homem- como disse???

Envy- é isso que dá quando se é criado por um monstro!!! – O homem dá um tapa na cara do garoto.

Homem- você não sabe o que é ser um monstro, e com certeza não vai querer saber vai??

Envy- não...

Homem- bom, agora se comporte, daqui a pouco venho te buscar!!!

Envy- Que seja!!!

Ele foi até o jardim. Andou um pouco na grama e viu um filhote de passarinho caído no chão. Do alto da árvore, ele avistou um ninho. Com cuidado o colocou de volta.

**Fim do flash back---------**

Envy- _Um mero experimento. Uma experiência bem sucedida, é isso que eu sou, mais nada, mais ninguém, como posso ser um titã??? Se nem humano direito eu sou!!!_

Gaia- Envy, eu sei que deve ter passado por coisas horríveis, mais os titãs precisam de você!!!

Envy- os titãs precisam de um companheiro não de um monstro!!!

Gaia- não diga isso, você está longe de ser um monstro!!!

Envy- como assim??? – surpreso com o que acaba de ouvir.

Gaia- estou te dizendo, você poderia ser um monstro se não fizesse nada de bom, eu sinto que a bondade no seu coração!!!

Envy- você sente??

Gaia- os titãs precisam de você!!! O que me diz??

Envy- titã??? Pode ser, vamos ver no que dá!!!

Gaia- ótimo, vamos indo eu te conto tudo no caminho!!!

Envy- até quem eles são???

Gaia- isso você mesmo vai descobrir!!!! Vamos rápido!!!!

Aff... bem vocês acham que ele vai ser titã das trevas como antes??? Não... não... ele vai ser outro, e muito mais legal, mais bem o que vai acontecer com Tyson e Max lutando contra Salazar, e Ray e Kai que foram pego por Velius??? Vejam!!!

Bem esse foi um dos cap, o que acharam?? Se ficou bom continuo se ficou uma bosta falem que daí eu paro e posto os antigos mesmo!!!! Bjoks fui!!!!


	24. O NOVO TITÃ WILD!

Bem vamos lá, a mais um capítulo dessa fic que estou reescrevendo de novo, vamos nessa!!!!

Beijos a todo mundo!!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!!_

((blábláblá))- notas "de alto intelecto" da autora!!!!

O NOVO TITÃ WILD!!!

Gaia conversa com Envy sobre ele poder ser um dos titãs...

Gaia- os titãs precisam de você!!! O que me diz??

Envy- titã??? Pode ser, vamos ver no que dá!!!

Gaia- ótimo, vamos indo eu te conto tudo no caminho!!!

Envy- até quem eles são???

Gaia- isso você mesmo vai descobrir!!!! Vamos rápido!!!! – e eles correm até o sítio, chegando lá...

Hilary- quem é ele???

Gaia- ele é o Wild!!! Titã animal!!!

Envy- beleza??

Hilary- oi, Twister e o Turtle saíram e até agora não voltaram estou preocupada!!!!

Gaia- Turtle??

Hilary- mudou de novo o nome!!!

Gaia- só ele mesmo... rsrsrsrsrs...

Envy- pra onde eles foram????

Hilary- pra lá!!! – e apontou a direção.

Envy- fui!!!! – e sai correndo. Enquanto isso lá onde estavam twister e Turtle. ((por enquanto o novo codinome de Max))

Tyson- cara você tá legal???

Max- to... mais ele é muito forte!!!!

Salazar- você vão morrer titãs!!!

Envy- não tão rápido!!!! – e ataca Salazar.

Tyson- quem é você???

Max- um novo titã??? Como a gente te chama??

Envy- me chame de Sheila!!!

Tyson- hehehehe... é sério...

Envy- Wild!!! Titã animal!!! Literalmente!!!

Max- IRADO!!!!

Envy- ora de chutar rabo do gnomo aí!!!!

Salazar- EU NÃO SOU UM GNOMO!!!!!! AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!! SHADOWS ACABEM COM ELES!!!!!!

Tyson- Wild, esse são os shadows, shadows esse é o Wild!!! – e dá um soco em um shadow.

Envy- grato pela apresentação!!! Vamos agora como é ser um titã!!! GARRAR VENENOSAS!!! – e destrói um monte de shadows.

Max- IRADO!!!! MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!!!

Envy- nada mal, o da água!!!!

Max- valeu, novato!!!

Tyson- legal!!! – e fica invisível e termina de acabar com os shadows.

Envy- legal agora você!!!

Salazar- vocês não me vencem!!! MAGIA NEGRA!!! – e começa a sair pequenos raios de suas mãos.

Envy- temos que matar ele rápido!!!!

Max- depois que a gente fizer ele falar onde estão nossos amigos!!!

Envy- água, vento, eu tive um plano!!!

Max- fale...

Envy- meu plano é o seguinte!!!!

Tyson- qual é o plano????

Envy- assim oh... – e os três cochicham.

Salazar- terminaram?? ¬¬

Envy- certo???

Tyson- certo!!!

Max- eu não entendi!!!

Tyson- derr...

Envy- é sempre assim?? O.o

Tyson- sempre!!! ¬¬

Envy- vamos??

Tyson e Max- vamos lá!!! – eles lutam contra Salazar.

Salazar- eu vou matar vocês!!!

Envy- GARRAS VENENOSAS!!!

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!

Max- MERMOTO SUBMARINO!!! – e Salazar desvia dos três golpes.

Salazar- é só isso titãs??

Envy- ele é muito forte!!!

Max- vamos sair daqui, precisamos de Gaia!!

Tyson- depressa!!! – e os três correm.

Salazar- SUMAM TITÃS, EU MATO VOCÊS DEPOIS!!! – e sai correndo. Enquanto isso Velius que estava com Pyro e Thunder.

Velius- o que fazemos com eles??

Skyla- elimine-os!!!

Velius- sim mestre!!! – enquanto isso Kai e Ray. E Ray acorda.

Ray- ah??? Porque não consigo enxergar?? Kai acorde!!! – e Kai que estava amarrado atrás dele.

Kai- auch, Ray... droga onde estamos??

Ray- você consegue ver alguma coisa???

Kai- não, tamparam meus olhos!!!

Ray- acho que não querem que a gente veja onde eles estão escondidos, isso se der tempo antes de eles acabarem com a gente!!!

Kai- descobriu tudo isso sozinho??? – irônico.

Ray- idiota!!!

Velius- ora, os dois acordaram!!!

Kai- Velius???

Ray- você vai se arrepender!!! – e Velius dá um soco em Ray.

Velius- to pagando pra ver garoto!!!! E Pyro seu instrumento de luta é impressionante!!! – ele com o sabre de chamas na mão.

Kai- quer parar de olhar pro meu instrumento seu maníaco pervertido!!

Velius- falava do seu sabre idiota!!! – e Velius dá um soco em Kai.

Ray- pare com isso!!!

Velius- não!!! – e tira a venda dos olhos deles.

Ray- você vai me pagar!!! – e um barulho de algo sendo cortado.

Kai- ah não... agora pisou no calo!!!

Ray- porque disse isso??? – e Velius joga o cabelo de Ray no colo dele.

Kai- cortasse um braço dele fora, cortasse até "aquilo" fora, mais não fizesse isso no cabelo, você vai se ferrar agora...

Ray- ora... é... é...

Kai- ele vai ter um chilique!!!

Ray- é... é... meu cabelo... você... VOCÊ CORTOU O MEU CABELO!!!! SEU... SEU...

Kai- a nega pirou de vez!!! ¬¬'

Ray- SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!! – e um grande choque acontece, atingindo tudo, incluindo Kai e Velius.

Kai- Aaaarrgghhh... FILHO DE UMA PUT...!!!! – e as amarras se rompem.

Ray- eu vou acabar com você!!!!

Kai- droga... – se recuperando após sofrer a descarga elétrica.

Ray- VOCÊ VAI SE ARRPENDER VELIUS!!! PATAS DE TIGRE!!!

Velius- credo tudo isso por um cabelo???

Kai- eu te disse!!! E me devolve isso!! – e pega o sabre de chamas.

Velius- droga!!!! – e de repente era como se algo os amarrasse.

Ray- que truque é esse???

Salazar- o que houve, Velius você não os matou ainda???

Velius- silêncio!!!

Salazar- permita-me acabar com eles!!!

Kai- nem pensar gnomo!!!! – e começa a pegar fogo que corta a magia de Salazar.

Salazar- GNOMO???? CANSEI DE FICARAM ME CHAMANDO DE GNOMO!!!! – e os dois começam a lutar.

Ray- você é meu Velius!!!

Velius- venha!!! – e também começam a lutar.

Kai- cansei dessa magia!!! – e ataca Salazar com o sabre que atravessa seu braço.

Salazar- ora... seu... DESGRAÇADO!!!!! ARRRGGHHHH!!!! – e joga uma magia no chão.

Kai- não... – e assim que a fumaça se dissipa Kai desaparece.

Ray- Kai... onde ele foi??? – e Velius dá um chute nele que cai no chão.

Velius- vai morrer!!!! – e quando foi atacar ele.

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!! – e ataca Velius.

Velius- como vieram até aqui?? Onde estão??

Envy- aqui??? – e os três aparecem, Envy e Max estavam com a mão sobre o ombro de Tyson e assim ficaram invisíveis.

Ray- quem é você???

Envy- um novo amigo!!! Me chamo Wild!!!

Ray- Wild... – olhando estranho pra Envy.

Envy- o que tá olhando pra mim?? To cagado???

Tyson e Max- rsrsrsrsrsrs...

Envy- não está faltando um???

Tyson- cadê o Pyro???

Ray- explico depois!!!! – e Envy rapidamente dá um soco em Salazar.

Envy- cadê o Pyro?? FALA GNOMO!!!!

Salazar- VOCÊS NUNCA VÃO SABER!!!!!

Envy- então vai morrer!!!

Ray- se matá-lo, Pyro pode nunca mais voltar!!!

Envy- mais não há nada que Gaia não faça!!!

Tyson- ele tem razão, vamos!!!!

Max- tá beleza!!

Velius- Salazar!!!

Salazar- certo mestre!!! – e uma cortina de fumaça aparece, e os dois somem.

Max- pra onde ele foi???

Ray- eu não sei...

Tyson- mais a pergunta é??

Envy- Como vamos achar Pyro??? – eles correm até Gaia.

Gaia- o que houve???

Kenny- Ray, seu cabelo...

Ray- EU JÁ SEI!!!! Ò.Ó

Hilary- cadê ele, cadê o Kai??

Envy- Kai???

Ray- conhece ele???

Tyson- qual é teu nome???

Envy- me chamo Envy!!!

Todos- Envy???

Envy- Você sabia de tudo Gaia???

Gaia- sabia mais isso não tem nada haver pelo motivo que chamei você!!!

Max- tá depois falamos sobre isso, como trazemos Kai de volta??

Tyson- como ele desapareceu???

Ray- Salazar jogou uma magia nele e ele sumiu!!!

Envy- aff... então matamos Salazar, porque magia sempre se desfaz quando o mago morre, no caso dele gnomo!!!!

Tyson- boa idéia!!!

Max- vamos fazer isso!!!

Ray- e se isso não der certo??

Envy- só vamos saber se tentarmos!!!

Ray- vamos tomar uma atitude sensata, antes de fazer qualquer cagada!!!

Envy- você tem razão, o que sugere???

Ray- Gaia tem alguma ideia de quem seja Salazar??

Gaia- Salazar era um elfo de Afluon mais que eu saiba eles só tem o poder de cura e mutação!!! Não de fazer uma pessoa desaparecer!!!

Envy- hmm... ele tem algo a mais!!!

Max- ele está com Skyla, quem sabe ela não deu poder a ele...

Ray- Max isso é impossível!!!!

Envy- como sabe??? Pode ser isso mesmo!!! Por isso ele fez isso!!!

Gaia- se Sguarbedon estivesse aqui, ele saberia como reverter a magia!!!

Envy- mais essa Anamatéia não foi buscá-los??

Gaia- foi estou temendo sua demora!!!

Ray- tenho certeza de que não aconteceu nada, acho que só esta demorando!!!

Envy- beleza, que seja, ela vai aparecer quando for a hora, mais temos que pensar como vamos trazer ele de volta??

Max- vamos descobrir!!!! – eles se entre olham.

Bem acabou mais um capítulo, agora não vou mudar mais, porque não achei tão lixodromo assim!!! Mais vamos nessa, depois desses cap vai acontecer sim os cap com participações especiais!!! Bem é isso beijos!!!! Fui...


	25. O GRANDE PODER DE MAX!

Vamos lá, beijos a todo mundo que me ama, aos que me odeiam digo... FUCK YOU!!! Vamos nessa!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá-_ _pensamento!!!_

((blábláblá))- notas de auto intelecto da autora, linda, maravilhosa, inteligente, criativa e modesta!

O GRANDE PODER DE MAX!!!!

Gaia estava conversando com eles.

Max- conte tudo em detalhes Ray...

Ray- foi assim, lutamos contra Salazar, ele nos venceu e Velius nos capturou daí ele falou com a gente e cortou meu cabelo...

Envy- sem drama por favor!!! – fazendo cara de enjôo.

Ray- continuando... nos soltamos, e Kai lutou contra Salazar, ele fere o braço do gnomo, daí Salazar joga uma espécie de magia no Kai e vem uma fumaça e ele desaparece!!!

Envy- legal, nada de útil!!!

Ray- o que quer que eu faça???

Envy- sei lá, você é o líder!!! – e uma voz aparece.

Salazar- ora, ora, ora achei o covil dos mocinhos!!!

Ray- Salazar!!!!

Tyson- cadê o Kai??

Salazar- vocês deveriam se preocupar com vocês mesmo!!! SHADOWS PEGUEM-NOS!!!!! – e um monte de shadows aparecem.

Ray- Tyson tirem Kenny e Hilary daqui!!!

Tyson- certo!!! – e corre até os dois, e eles ficam invisíveis.

Envy- agora sim, é sua hora gnomo!!!

Salazar- PAREM DE CHAMAR DE GNOMO!!!!

Ray- atacar!!!! - e todos vão lutam contra os shadows, e Envy é golpeado por um shadows.

Envy- droga... esse magrinhos são de lascar!!!

Salazar- é seu fim novato!!! – e vai atacar Envy.

Max- MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!!! – E protege Envy.

Envy- valeu!!!

Max- beleza novato!!

Salazar- ora, você recebendo ajuda do elo mais fraco!!!

Max- "elo mais fraco"????

Envy- Max não de ouvidos a eles!!!

Salazar- ora ele mesmo admiti!!! Você é o elo mais fraco, vocês precisam do outro porque não dão conta sozinho principalmente... você!!! – apontando a Max.

Tyson- pronto gente, eles estão seguros!!! Max??

Max- ... – estava com a cara triste.

Salazar- MAGIA NEGRA!!! – e avança em Max.

Envy- não cuidado!!! – e entra na frente de Max.

Todos- não...

Max- Wild...

Envy- eu to legal, acabem com o inimigo!!!

Ray- Tyson tire ele daqui!!

Tyson- tá legal!!! – e pega Envy e os dois ficam invisíveis.

Ray- vamos Max...

Max- eu não... posso...

Ray- o que???

Max- eu não posso, não sou tão forte como vocês!!!!

Ray- Max, se você não lutar algo ruim vai acontecer!!!

Max- mais o que posso fazer???

Ray- argh... saia daqui!!! Depressa!!!

Salazar- Thunder...

Ray- ah??? – e os dois começam a brigar.

Max- _eles tem razão eu sou o elo mais fraco, não posso ser um titã!!!! _– ele fica triste.

Ray- Max se é pra atrapalhar vai embora!!!! – fala irritado com Max. Que o coitadinho chora e sai correndo até chegar em um morro.

Max- Salazar tem razão, eu sou fraco demais, pra ser um titã!!!!

???- Max, tá me ouvindo??

Max- Kai??? Onde você tá?? – mais era a voz de Kai na mente de Max.

Kai- não se preocupe comigo... estou bem!!! Eu preciso falar...

Max- falar o que??

Kai- Max me escuta, você tem que deter Salazar!!!! Ele é tão perigoso quanto Skyla... ele poderá mudar o futuro!!!

Max- mais não consigo, eu sou o elo mais fraco!!!

Kai- o que?? Pare de dizer asneiras, você é um titã, com certeza Gaia não iria escolher qualquer um!!!

Max- mais eu não sou tão forte quanto vocês!!!

Kai- pare com isso, você é forte se não o mais forte porque luta com vontade, então pare de frescura se levanta e vai enfrentar aquele gnomo!!!

Max- como eu faço isso, é impossível vencer ele!!! Nós nem sabemos onde você está!!!

Kai- não se preocupe comigo, você tem que deter Salazar!!! AGORA!!!!!

Max- eu... – voltando ao lugar onde estavam Ray e Salazar.

Salazar- e então Thunder... é só isso???

Envy- calma, você ainda não me viu lutar!!!

Salazar- você aqui de novo??

Envy- acha mesmo que aquele ataque de purpurina iria me deter!!! – e Salazar ia anvançar e Envy e alguém dá um soco nele... alguém não o Twister.

Tyson- opa, cheguei!!!

Ray- legal agora vamos deter esse nojento!!! – e os três avançam.

Salazar- MAGIA NEGRA!!!! – e ataca os três. Que tentam se desviar mais o ataque pegam eles de raspão o suficiente para fazer um estrago nos garotos.

Envy- droga, temos que fazer alguma coisa!!!!

Ray- acha mesmo???

Tyson- cadê o Max???

Ray- ele está...

Max- estou aqui!!! e você Salazar já não me mete mais medo!!! – apontando pra Salazar.

Salazar- ora se não é o estorvo dos titãs!!!

Max- olha então o estorvo!!!! – e voa pra de cima de Salazar, e começa a socar com muita raiva Salazar.

Salazar- o que houve garoto, da onde criou tanta coragem???

Max- tive um conselho de um amigo meu!!!

Ray- de quem ele está falando!!!

Salazar- não me venha com essa!!! MORRA!!!! – e um monte de raios vai em direção a Max.

Tyson- MAXXX... – e Max olha pra Salazar, e uma enorme parede de água aparece, fazendo estrago em tudo no seu caminho.

Max- QUEBRA D'AGUA!!!! – e um enorme escudo aparece defendendo a ele e aos amigos, e além do mais ele refletiu o ataque de Salazar.

Salazar- o que??? AARRGGHHHH... – e recebe o ataque com tudo, e ainda não acabou.

Max- AGORA VOCÊ VAI PAGAR!!!! MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!! – E avança em Salazar, que o transforma e pó.

Envy- É ISSO AÍ!!

Tyson- IRADO!!!!

Max- valeu gente!!! – e pega o cristal rosa de Salazar.

Ray- não deveria ter feito isso, agora como traremos Kai de volta...

Max- cale a boca Ray!!! A pira foi o seguinte, eu falei com o Kai, ele me disse que não precisava se preocupar com ele, mais me falou como derrotar Salazar!!!

Tyson- demais!!!

Max- temos que falar com Gaia e explicar tudo!!!! – e correm até Gaia.

Gaia- bem se Kai falou com você... ele deve estar com algum titã!!!

Ray- como assim algum titã???

Gaia- teve titãs, em outras épocas, e tem o titã psíquico!!! Ele pode estar com deles!!!

Ray- então???

Gaia- quem estiver no comando desses titãs poderão trazer Kai de volta!!!

Max- viu gente não a com o que se preocupar!!!!

Envy- mudando de assunto Gaia eu quero saber de uma coisinha porque chamou a gente??

Gaia- os titãs, são escolhidos de acordo com suas atitudes!!!

Ray- então fez péssimas escolhas!!!

Gaia- não Ray, cada um de vocês tem o que é preciso pra ser um herói!!!! Desde de suas vidas normais, vocês lutam contra pessoas que querem acabar com a paz...

Envy- não sei onde me encaixo nisso!!! – e Max responde.

Max- eu sei...

Ray- Max... – repreendendo Max.

Gaia- não, deixe-o falar... fale Max...

Max- tipo assim, quando você disse que nós lutávamos contra o mal desde da época em que nós não era titãs, você quis dizer nossa luta contra a BEGA a Biovolt...

Gaia- é isso mesmo!!!

Envy- ainda não vejo onde me encaixo!!!

Max- você luta contra quem faz mal aos outros e luta contra a Biovolt!! Porque se não lutasse, você não teria ajudado Kai anos atrás!!!

**FLASHBACK...**

Após Kai fugir da abadia ele é jogado, com a força da explosão até um lago congelado.

_Garoto- o pivete!!! Sai daí o gelo tá fino!!! – e Kai tentando andar._

_Kai- não... aaaahhh!!!! – o gelo quebra, e ele cai no rio gelado, e o garoto corre depressa._

_Garoto- Pega a minha mão!!! – quando Envy ajuda Kai no lago comgelado. ((passado de Kai parte 03))_

_Kai- droga!!! - e começa a ficar realmente com medo._

_Garoto- vem, pega a minha mão!!!! – ele puxa Kai para fora, e por pouco o gelo não corta a perna dele._

**Fim do flashback...**

Envy- é isso??

Gaia- o Max falou tudo!!!

Ray- e nós??

Max- isso é simples também!!!! Teve aquela vez, em que Ray se machucou na luta contra Bryan, na primeira vez em que nós lutamos contra a Biovolt, quando lutou pra salvar Salima, e foi um herói quando libertou sua fera bit quando os santos escudeiros a prenderam!!!

Ray- você lembra??

Max- e Tyson, você me ajudou quando roubaram a Draciel, quando você ajudou o Ray nas montanhas se não a gente perderia a luta, contra uma equipe, se não a gente não estaria nas finais, e quando lutou contra !!!

Tyson- poxa Max... – falava alegre pelas palavras do amigo.

Max- o Kai, quando salvou a Hilary nas montanhas, quando me salvou quando estávamos nos E.U.A e uma parede ia me esmagar, quando lutou contra a fera bit invisível pra ninguém mais perder sua beyblade!!!!

Gaia- rs... – olhando admirada pra Max.

Max- eu...

Tyson- quando você venceu Michael, contra todos que estavam contra você, mais você acreditou, e venceu e também na luta contra o Mistel você foi um herói, quando deixou Kai lutar contra Johnny, quando recuperou a Draciel depois de tudo, e quando você alegra a todos isso é incrível!!!

Envy- isso é bacana!!!

Max- você é novato, mais já é um bladebreaker!!!!

Envy- valeu!!!

Gaia- é exatamente isso, mais tudo isso tem uma ligação entre vocês!!!!

Todos- como???

Gaia- digamos que Envy que começou tudo, quando salvou Kai quando criança, mais depois, houve um capítulo no mesmo lago que aconteceu aquilo.

**Flashback...**

Após Max descer de pára-quedas para onde estavam os bladebreakers lutando contra Kai, ele joga a Dranzer pra Tyson, que vence Kai. ((1° temporada- quebrando o gelo))

_Kai- perdi... – e pega a black Dranzer do chão. E o gelo racha, e o bloco onde estava Kai começa a afundar._

_Tyson- Kai segura minha mão..._

_Ray- venha Kai se não vai se afogar!!!_

_Max- vamos cara!!!_

_Kai- vão embora, me deixem aqui!!!! _

_Tyson- a gente não vai te deixar aqui!!!_

_Kenny- anda Kai!!! Segura a mão dele!!!_

_Kai- eu não mereço isso, não depois das coisas horríveis que fiz e disse a vocês!!! – em tom de arrependimento._

_Tyson- eu sei disso, mais mesmo assim, eu não deixaria um amigo na mão!!!_

_Kai- ... – olha para o gelo e vê que água estava batendo no joelho, e olha para os amigos que estavam desesperados._

_Max- anda cara!!! _– e é nessa parte em que a primeira lágrima de Kai sai, e ele segura a mão de Tyson e logo Ray, Max e Kenny ajudam Tyson a puxar Kai, que consegue sair do lago.

**Fim do flashback...**

Gaia- agora entendem, vocês todos são ligados, para salvar o mundo, Envy era o único que faltava agora estão completos!!! A chave para a salvação do planeta está completa!!!

Envy- maneiro!!!

Tyson- chocante!!!

Max- irado!!!

Ray- incrível!!!

Max- mais como Kai falaria...

Todos- "grande coisa" huahauahuahauahauahauhau...

Bem esse foi mais um capítulo, bem sobre os cap especiais, eu vou fazer o seguinte será uma surpresa, e não perdem por esperar, beijos a todos em especial a Yura, Helena ((que tá sendo boazinha demais estou estranhando não ser aquela pentelha)), nandinha, e lemmie chan((fale comigo porque tenho umas idéias para a fic que estamos escrevendo!!!)) BJKS!!! FUI!!!!


	26. LUMINA TITÃ DA LUZ!

Bem vamos, começar, agora sim trampo é mato pelo menos em fic...

beijos a **Helena** **Hiwatari: **por que essa menina chata vive enchendo os pacova pra essa fic, então lá vai mais um capítulo!!! E também porque ela me ajuda pra caramba nessa fic, nada mais justo!!! E também ela é a segunda melhor do mundo, adoro ela!!!

**Yura dark Angel of death: **viu, eu disse que iria fazer um capítulo especial, e sem duvida nenhuma vou te apurrinhar mais o saco sobre idéias pra essa fic!!! E ainda digo obrigado por aquela review!!! Eu achei que os capítulos ficaram melhores e tu??

a **Lemmie** **chan- **que escreveu uma fic linda!! Só de lembra já passo mal, e também me convidou pra escrever uma fic... imagina escrever uma fic ao lado dela, poxa vida demais!!!! Não deixem de ler e mandar reviews...

a** eclairsakura:** que também me fez um convite aff.. demais!! Vai ser bom!!! Não deixem de ler essa também!!!

**Nandinha da Vinci: **porque ela é muito fofa e adoro ela e logo-logo sai um do star wars então não se preocupe queridinha!!!! Beijos!!!! Vamos nessa!!!!

**Lizzye Mizuhara: **porque ela é sem comentários, muito meiga, linda, adoro ela e ótima com piadas rsrsrsrsrs!! Demais!! Adoro tu!!!

LUMINA TITÃ DA LUZ!!!

Após uma incrível vitória de Max, que derrotou Salazar o gnomo, eles estavam no merecido descanso.

Max- IRADO, o mundo está quase em paz novamente!!!

Tyson- certeza!!!

Envy- é bom ser um titã!! – os três deitados na grama, recebendo o sol na cara em um parque na cidade.

Ray- Gaia?? Algum problema??

Gaia- não é nada Ray, estou bem!!! Apenas pensando!!!

Ray- no que??

Gaia- na grande equipe que vocês formaram!! Derrotaram quase todos os inimigos!!!

Ray- hm...

Gaia- vocês são incríveis!!! Todos vocês!!! mais infelizmente isso não acabou e tenho um pressentimento de que chegamos na encruzilhada!!!

Ray- Gaia... – e eles na mais santa paz, até então.

Velius- TITÃS, SEU DESGRAÇADOS APAREÇAM!!! – e uma explosão não muito longe acontece.

Max- o que é isso??

Tyson- Velius...

Envy- vamos rápido!!!

Ray- fique aqui Gaia!!! E os protejam!!!

Gaia- certo!!!

Ray- titãs vamos!! – e todos correm em direção a confusão.

Tyson- AR!!!

Envy- SELVAGEM!!!

Max- ÁGUA!!!

Ray- TROVÃO!!! – e todos viram titãs e vão pro "pega pra capar".

Velius- que bom que apareceram!!! Tenho uma surpresa pra vocês!!! – e os dois monstros aparecem.

Tyson- de novo!!!

Velius- eu disse que tinha uma surpresa!!! – e os dois bichos gritam de forma ensurdecedora, e se unem formando um enorme monstro de quatro olhos, língua de lagarto enorme e nojenta, uma cor marrom espinhos nas costas.

Ray- o que é isso??

Envy- isso não fazia parte do emprego!!! – e fica assustado.

Velius- ainda não acabou!!! Greman ((mistura de Grekor e Lyman))!!! Acabe com eles!!!

Greman- sim mestre!!! – e monstro além de ficar maior fica mais forte, e mais inteligente.

Tyson- ele fala??? – e vai atrás de Ray.

Max- credo!!! Ele é enorme!!!! – vai atrás de Envy.

Envy- eu quero fazer isso também!!! Alguém que se unir a mim???

Ray- nada de medo!!! VAMOS TITÃS!!!!

Envy- GARRAS VENENOSAS!!! – e ataca Greman, mais ele facilmente desvia e pega Envy pelo braço.

Greman- umph... você é patético, acha mesmo que pode me vencer com esse ataque?? – e Envy é jogado pra junto dos outros.

Max- o que vamos fazer??

Ray- vamos fazer assim Max você que tem seu escudo vai distrair o monstro e nós o atacaremos!!!

Max- o que??? – assustado com o plano do Ray.

Envy- vai ser inútil!!

Max- _aiaiaiaia... to ferrado!!!! Não Max se concentra... ele vai te matar!!! Pare com isso Max!!! 1, 2, 2 e dois terços, 3... _AAARRRGGGHHHHH... MONSTRO FEIO, VOCÊ VAI VER!!! – E ataca o monstro, como era o plano.

Greman- ora o velho plano titã... isso está ficando velho!!! – e vai atacar Max.

Max- QUEBRA D'AGUA!!! – E se defende.

Greman- SOCO CISMICO!!! – e bate com tanta força no escudo de Max que acaba quebrando, e Max não agüenta o impacto da quebra de sua energia ele foi recebido por um soco que o faz desmaiar.

Envy- EU SABIA QUE ESSE PLANO ERA INUTIL!!! – e Ray com muita raiva.

Ray- vamos!!!

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!

Envy- GARRAS VENENOSAS!!!

Ray- PATAS DE TIGRE!!!! – e a energia deles se unem formando uma imensa bola de energia, e indo em direção ao do monstro que com um riso assustador rebate a energia.

Greman- minha vez!!! – e avança neles. Enquanto isso a enorme boa de energia vai destruindo paredes até... em um lugar não muito longe alguém desconhecia os fervo que estava acontecendo nas proximidades.

Velhinha- obrigada meu bem!!!!!

Alyssa- que isso não me agradeça!!!! – uma garota que descia um gatinho de uma árvore.

Velhinha- pega pra você!!!! – e foi entregar um dinheiro a ela.

Alyssa- não obrigado!!! Já fico feliz em saber que essa coisa fofa está bem!!!! – e entrega o bichano pra ela.

Velhinha- obrigado, você poderia ser uma titã, ajudar a proteger a terra!!!

Alyssa- obrigado pelo elogio!!!! Tchau... – e vai andando.

Velhinha- você é digna disso!!! – e quando se vira não pra ver a senhora Alyssa não vê mais ninguém.

Alyssa- ela sumiu... _o que aconteceu?? _

????- é ela, descendente de Solaris!!! – e a bola de energia atravessa a ultima parede.

Alyssa- O QUE É ISSO???? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! – e acerta em cheio a menina.

????- não, você está bem??? – e agora era uma mulher que aos olhos de Alyssa era desconhecida.

Alyssa- quem é você??? – e desmaia.

????- você vai ficar bem!!! – e com uma aura branca e luminosa cura a garota.

Alyssa- o que aconteceu??

????- Alyssa, os Titãs precisam de você!!!

Alyssa- o que quem é você???

????- a pergunta mais importante, você sabe quem é você, o que você representa???

Alyssa- eu sei quem eu sou... – falava um tanto irritada.

????- você é a descendente de Solaris, guerreira da luz!!!

Alyssa- como você sabe disso??

????- então conhece sua história!!! Os titãs precisam de você, rápido!!! – e voltando ao campo de batalha.

Ray- vamos mudar de planos porque esse não está dando certo!!!!

Envy- ataque com suas forças, você não é o líder então aja como um!!!!

Ray- você não é ninguém pra me dizer o que fazer!!!!

Envy- o que???

Tyson- gente parem de brigar!!! – e Salazar aproveita a situação e ataca eles.

Greman- vocês são patéticos!!!!

Envy- vamos atacar ele!!!

Ray- temos que usar uma estratégia!!!

Envy- então qual é seu plano "líder"!!!!

Ray- eu...

Envy- você não sabe???

Tyson- GENTE!!!! – e Tyson corre pegar Max que estava fora de combate, e quando o monstro ia atacar eles.

Lumina- OBTERAR!!!! – e um feixe de luz acerta o monstro e o joga pra longe.

Greman- o que é isso??

Velius- mais um titã??

Todos- quem é ela???

Lumina- meu nome é Lumina, sou a nova integrante!!! – ela estava com uma roupa tipo a dos titãs, mais era branca com detalhes em rosa.

Envy- Lumina??

Lumina- vamos atacar todo mundo junto!!!

Tyson- mais e o Max??

Lumina- deixe-o em um lugar seguro!!! Ele já fez a parte dele!!!

Ray- ... – estranhando a nova titã.

Envy- vamos seguir com o plano da Lumina!!! – e Ray se encarregou de ir a frente.

Ray- agora!!!! PATAS DE TIGRE!!!

Lumina- OBTERAR!!!

Envy- GARRAS VENENOSAS!!!

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!! – e Max meio tonto ainda arruma força para ajudar os amigos.

Max- MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!! – e agora sim todas as força se unem, não machucam muito greman, mais fazem um bom estrago.

Velius- rs... até mais ver titãs!!! – e os dois somem, deixando eles lá.

Ray- quem é você quem te mandou aqui???

Gaia- se acalme Thunder, ela está do nosso lado!!!

Lumina- viu???

Ray- porque ela??

Gaia- ela é descendente de Solaris, guerreira da luz, e eu disse que pressentia algo ruim, então é melhor chamar ajuda!!

Ray- os titãs lendários já seriam o suficiente!!!

Gaia- chega!!!

Ray- umph... – fica irritado.

Gaia- ela vai ser de grande ajuda, e foi sorte tê-la encontrado antes de Velius!!!

Envy- seja bem vinda Lumina!!!

Gaia- vamos para um lugar mais reservado!!! – e todos saem e voltam para o sítio.

Hilary- quem é você??? – olhando pra Lumina.

Lumina- você é Hilary??

Hilary- sou...

Lumina- você conhece os bladebreakers!!!

Hilary- não só os bladebreakers...

Lumina- como assim??? – e todos tiram seus disfarces.

Tyson- é a gente os bladebreakers!!!

Max- viramos titãs depois de uma explosão de um meteoro!!!

Envy- eu não sou bladebreaker mais conheço um!!!

Lumina- vocês... vocês... demais!!! E o Kai???

Ray- ele desapareceu quando Salazar atirou uma magia nele!!!!

Lumina- então ele é um titã???

Envy- ele é o Pyro!!!

Lumina- o Pyro?? Que demais?? Mais como vão trazê-lo de volta??

Max- ah tipo assim ele falou... – e Ray interrompe ele.

Ray- antes quero saber quem é você???

Lumina- desculpe, meu nome é Alyssa!!! – e desfaz o disfarce, e é uma bela jovem de cabelos negros encaracolados até o meio das costas com mechas cinza claro, olhos verde mar, magra e definida.

Todos- _que gatinha!!!!_

Alyssa- Gaia me achou e falou que precisavam de uma mão!!! E me contou boa parte da história!!

Tyson- mais como você conseguiu seu poder!!!

Gaia- todos que são descendentes tem, mais tendência a virar um titã!!!

Tyson- mais e nós, Kai é seu tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra...

Ray- chega!!!!

Tyson- tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra, tetra- neto!!! E Alyssa é descendente sei lá de tantos tetra... e nós???

Gaia- no mínimo um dos descendentes de vocês foram titãs!!! No caso de Envy, ele é descendente de Herbelook titã animal!!!

Envy- pare!!! – não acreditando.

Gaia- é... por isso de seus poderes, e no caso de vocês, avós, tios, pais, poderiam ter sido titãs!!!

Tyson- entendi!!!

Max- eu não!!!

Todos- derrrrr...

Max- o que foi??

Alyssa- então deve haver mais descendentes por aí????

Gaia- com certeza!!!

Alyssa- entendo!!! – e um barulho de algo sendo destruído perto do local onde eles estavam!!!

Ray- Velius!!!

Alyssa- pensei que ele desistiu!!!

Ray- as coisas não são assim!!! – fala ele em tom áspero.

Alyssa- o que eu fiz pra você???

Ray- vamos logo!!! – e todos saem.

Velius- é seu fim titã, e só um recado, Skyla foi encontrar o amigo de vocês!!!!

Gaia- não ouse fazer nada contra ele!!!

Tyson- não to preocupado ele vai derrotar Skyla, assim como derrotou Lurion!!!

Velius- ele derrotar Skyla??? Essa foi boa!!! Huahauahuahauhauahuhauaha...

Ray- Velius chega você perdeu já acabou!!!

Envy- e olha que nem lutei muito!!!

Alyssa- e eu que não lutei quase nada!!! Aposentadoria precoce!!

Velius- Gaia testemunhe... A DERROTA DOS TITÃS!!!!! GREMAN, SHADOWS ACABEM COM ELES!!!

**Dessa vez continua...**

BEM... devem estar se perguntando o que vai acontecer???? Bem isso vai ficar pra depois porque a seguir vai ter participações especiais, querem saber o que é??? E como vai ter participações especiais se tem uma luta bem isso vai ser somente assim que seguir a fic!!! BJOK!!! FUI!!!

Lembrete- mandem reviews bem bonitas!!!! Ou com criticas CONSTRUTIVAS que possam melhorar uma fic que já está uma beleza!!!!

AGORA SIM FUI!!!!


	27. UM NOVO GRUPO DE TITÃS!

Bem vamos lá, começara os cap com participações, nesses cap, terão as participações da Yura, da Lemmie, eclair, da rebis, Aiko!!! Beijos a todos vamos nessa!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!!_

((blábláblá))- notas da autora!!

UM NOVO GRUPO DE TITÃS!!!

Bem lembram do que aconteceu no capítulo 24???

**FLASHBACK...**

Kai- cansei dessa magia!!! – e ataca Salazar com o sabre que atravessa seu braço.

Salazar- ora... seu... DESGRAÇADO!!!!! ARRRGGHHHH!!!! – e joga uma magia no chão.

Kai- não... – e assim que a fumaça se dissipa Kai desaparece.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK...**

Ele foi pra algum lugar mais onde??? Descubram...

Pessoa 01- estranho Salazar sumir assim de repente...

Pessoa 02- estranho mesmo, mais ele foi armar alguma coisa, está tudo muito quieto!!!

Pessoa 03- eu acho que ele fugiu!!!

Pessoa 01- fugiu pra onde??

Pessoa 03- sei lá!!! – e de repente era como se uma mini explosão, acontecesse.

Pessoa 01- o que é isso??

Pessoa 02- não sei!!

Pessoa 01- vamos lá ver!! – e eles correm até o local que era longe, então nesse local no momento exato da mini explosão. Era Kai que havia sofrido o ataque de Salazar, uma globo de luz o joga não chão.

Kai- ARGHHHH!!! Droga... _onde estou???? _– olhando a sua volta.

Skyla- isso não importa...

Kai- Skyla!!!! – e se prepara pra lutar.

Skyla- o importante é onde você vai parar!!!! – e dá um soco em Kai que o joga pra longe.

Kai- você vai se arrepender Skyla!!! – e vai lutar com ela, e ele com seu sabre acaba fazendo um corte em seu rosto.

Skyla- ahh... ora seu!!! – e uma enorme nuvem negra aparece.

Kai- o que é isso???

Skyla- MORRA TITÃ DO FOGO!!!!

Kai- não... AARGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – e acerta em cheio Kai, que o joga a uma distancia assombrosa.

Pessoa 04- o que foi isso??

Pessoa 05- eu senti uma força muito grande!!! Veio daquele lado!!! – e a pessoa apontava para a direção onde estava acontecendo a luta.

Kai- droga... _ela é muito forte!!! _

Skyla- já desistindo garoto??? Ora, eu mal comecei!!!

Kai- nem eu!!! – e ataca Skyla com toda sua força, mais como era de se esperar, foi tudo em vão.

Skyla- você é forte seria um bom soldado, mais como não quis lutar ao meu lado... ENTÃO DEVE MORRER!!!!

Kai- não vai ser tão fácil!!!! – e Skyla com o poder dela, um monte de objetos voam em direção a Kai, que tentava desviar o caminho, mas, uma acaba acertando sua nuca, e ele cai no chão.

Skyla- muito fácil!!! – e vai até ele e quando ia dar o golpe final.

Pessoa 04- quem é você??

Pessoa 01- VAMOS NESSA TITÃS!!!! ((o que?? Titãs??)) – e todos eles se transformam em titãs, eram 6 no total, além dos 5 elementos tinham também o elemento selvagem.

Titã 01- quem é você??

Skyla- mais vocês são titãs???

Titã 02- como assim??? Não sabe quem nós somos??

Skyla- _pensei que não existissem mais titãs além daqueles inúteis... droga..._ lamento não poder ficar mais, tenho coisas pra resolver!!! – e desaparece.

Titã 04- hei, acorda...

Titã 03- quem é ele??

Titã 01- ele é um titã!!!

Titã 02- como assim um titã???

Titã 01- quando aquele mulher disse aquilo, eu sabia que ela conhecia mais titãs, e tenho certeza que ele é um deles!!!!!

Titã 05- mais quem é ele??? – e tira a mascará de Kai.

Titãs meninas- que gatinho!!! – olham com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Titã 06- credo...¬¬

Titã 01- vamos levá-lo daqui!!!

Titã 06- deixe que eu levo, antes que vocês acabem devorando o moleque!!!

Titã 05- tá com ciúmes???

Titã 06- eu não!!! Vamos!!! – e ele pega Kai, "delicadamente" e o leva até o esconderijo titã.

Bichinho- quem é esse moço??? – ele era uma espécie de dragãozinho chinês azul.

Titã 02- a Aika, acha que é um titã!!! – e aponta para uma menina, cabelos negros muito compridos, quase que até o início da coxa, normalmente presos em uma trança com uma fita lilás na ponta, olhos azul-violeta, cerca de 1,65 de altura, magra. Sua roupa titã era vermelha com detalhes dourados, era titã do fogo.

Aika- mais é, concorda comigo Aiko??

Aiko ((ela era a titã 02))- pode ser!! – ela era, cabelos castanhos claros, são encaracolados e vão um pouco abaixo do ombro, olhos verdes esmeraldas e tem um olhar de gueixa, tem a altura de Max e possui um corpo perfeito. A roupa titã era azul com dourado, titã da água.

Lethar- não acham melhor ver o que essa porcaria tem de errado, e da onde ele é!!! E se ele for um dos brinquedinhos de Salazar??? - ele tinha cabelos curtos, macios e despenteados meio espetados, com a raiz castanha e o resto do cabelo louro bem claro. Olhos verdes com matrizes douradas. Pele bem clara, alto, sem ser muito musculoso mas também não é vara-pau. Ele era uma espécie de elfo. Roupa verde com dourado, titã da terra.

Leigh- Lethar como pode desconfiar?? Aquela mulher atacou ele, ele é um titã, agora da onde não sabemos!!! – ela tinha cabelos castanhos lisos, sedosos e longos, no meio da coxa. Olhos verdes com matrizes douradas, pele bem clara, alta, curvilínea. Roupa amarelo de dourado, titã trovão.

Lethar- eu não confio nada, nada!!!

Sakura- mais ele é tão gatinho impossível ele ser do mal!!! – ela tinha cabelo azul escuro comprido, olhos avermelhados, e bem elegante. Rosa com dourado titã do ar.

Annie- não julgue pela aparência apesar de... concordo com você Sakura, ele não pode ser do mal!!! – ela tinha cabelo preto até a cintura, mais ou menos 1,65 de altura, e um corpo juvenil. Roupa roxo com dourado, titã selvagem.

Lethar- mulheres!!! ¬¬' – e tempinho depois Kai acorda.

Kai- minha cabeça... – e passa a mão na nuca, e quando recupera totalmente os sentidos ele vê que está cercado por jovens.

Aika- como você está???

Kai- estou bem, mais quem são vocês??

Aika- somos titãs!!!

Kai- o que??? Titãs???

Lethar- e você??? - mais Kai começa a ficar nervoso.

Kai- Afinal onde estou???

Aiko- você está no Japão!!! – fala de forma fria.

Kai- o que?? _Pensei que ele me levaria pra mais longe, ou me mataria!! O que Salazar quis fazer afinal??_

Lethar- quem é você???

Kai- meu nome é Kai!!!

Sakura- belo nome!!!

Aika- Sakura...

Sakura- o que??? – fingindo de inocente.

Lethar- e o que é você???

Kai- sou um titã!!! Assim como vocês dizem ser!!!

Annie- o que aconteceu???

Leigh- como veio parar aqui??

Kai- estava em uma batalha contra Salazar ele jogou algo em mim, e do nada apareci aqui!!!

Aika- Salazar????

Kai- é... porque??? – estranhando.

Aiko- eu sabia, ele fugiu!!! Nós lutamos contra ele faz um tempo já!!!

Kai- preciso achar os outros!!! Não posso ficar aqui!!!!

Aika- espera!!! Como vai achar eles???

Kai- se aqui é o Japão, eu acho conheço esse país como a palma da minha mão!!

Aiko- umph... grande coisa!!! – olhando com nojo.

Leigh- qual é seu nome completo???

Kai- Hiwatari... Kai Hiwatari!!!

Aiko- o que??? – olha de forma odiosa pra ele.

Kai- algum problema???

Aiko- tem alguma parentesco com Voltaire Hiwatari???

Kai- quem sabe... – estranhado Aiko.

Aiko- hm... – encarando ele.

Annie- fazemos assim, descanse e depois vamos encontrar os outros titãs!!!

Kai- não, eu vou agora, eles precisam de mim!!!

Aika- vamos com você, Salazar é muito poderoso, se ele voltar...

Kai- se acham Salazar poderoso, esperem conhecer Skyla!!! – e se levanta.

Aika- nós vamos com você!!!

Kai- tanto faz!!! – e eles saem andando, mais Kai começa estranhar o lugar.

Sakura- o que foi??

Leigh- se perdeu??

Kai- não, mais tem certeza que estamos no Japão???

Aiko- ui que raiva, olha aqui idiota!!! – e pega um jornal japonês, e joga pra ele.

Kai- O QUE?????

Todos- o que foi???

Kai- essa... data... – olhava abismado o jornal.

Aika- o que tem é só o dia de hoje!!!

Kai- O QUE?? Mais nesse ano...

Lethar- você o que???

Kai- eu tinha 4 anos nessa época!!!!

Sakura- quer dizer...

Aika- Salazar te mandou para o passado???? – surpresa, por saber que ele era do futuro.

Kai- 13 anos pra ser exato!!!

Todos- O.O

Bem foi isso, mais não acabou isso minha gente é apenas o começo, mais qual é a pira desses titãs?? Beijos a Helena, nandinha e lemmie que to morrendo de saudades delas, e pra Yura que está sendo gente boa, ao dar um help nessa fic!!! Beijos e fui!!!


	28. encontro com o passado!

Vamos a mais um capítulo, Vamos nessa!!! E beijos minha querida, e pra variar um pouco, a Helena, Lemmie, Nandinha e Lizzye. E Yura não me mate ok??? Eu juro que no 29 eu vou te mandar ok...BEIJOS!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!_

((blábláblá)) – notas inteligente!!!

ENCONTRO COM O PASSADO!!!

Bem Kai foi para numa época estranha, mas... caramba por que disso??

Kai- eu tinha 4 anos nessa época...

Sakura- quer dizer...

Aika- Salazar te mandou para o passado???? – surpresa, por saber que ele era do futuro.

Kai- 13 anos pra ser exato.

Todos- O.O

Kai- como pode isso??

Aika- Salazar é muito poderoso!!!

Kai- eu sei... droga... – dizia segurando o braço que estava sangrando.

Aika- tá ferido, é melhor se recuperar primeiro depois iremos ver o que fazer...

Annie- é melhor entrarmos, a pessoas neste lado da cidade!!!

Aika- nada de orgulho, credo, é assim desde pequeno... – dizia irritada.

Kai- o que???

Aika- bem quando te vi pela primeira vez, eu jurava que conhecia você de algum lugar, mais assim que você me falou seu nome...

Kai- o que tem isso???

Aika- eu te conheço, com 4 anos.

Kai- o que??? – espantado com o que disse.

Aika- eu trabalho na sua casa, eu sou sua babá!!!

Annie- brincou agora!!!!

Sakura- que bonitinho!!!!! – com os olhos brilhando.

Kai- hm... – ele fica pensativo.

Sakura- ele fica uma gracinha quando fica pensativo!!! – cochichando com Aiko.

Aiko- pare com isso... que atirada!!! – dá um cascudinho na menina.

Sakura- eu não sou!!! – e as duas se encaram.

Aika- parem meninas!!! Como você vai voltar pro passado???

Kai- ... – pensando.

Lethar- ela falou com você o mané!!!

Leigh- Lethar, chega!!!

Kai- bem respondendo a pergunta... eu não sei como voltar, na verdade estou pensando em outra coisa...

Aika- no que???

Kai- se voltei pro passado, eu posso mudá-lo.

Aika- não Kai!!! – falava séria.

Kai- porque não?? Posso fazer com que... – fica meio triste, tentava disfarçar mais estava na cara.

Leigh- como assim?? O que houve???

Kai- que... minha mãe não morra!!!

Leigh- ela morre nesse ano!!! O que ela teve???

Kai- foi assassinada!!! – falava triste. Detalhe tentando esconder o que sentia.

Leigh- sinto muito!!!

Kai- mas eu posso mudar, posso mudar o futuro!!

Aika- mas não pensa que pode trazer sérias conseqüências!!!

Kai- não me importo!!! Eu já passei por muita coisa difícil!!

Aiko- você não sabe o que é vida difícil. – fala em tom de ignorância.

Kai- cada um com seus problemas!!!! – fala ainda mais ignorante.

Aiko- é... e estou prestes a resolver o meu!!! – encara o Kai, e depois sai.

Lethar- tome cuidado moleque...

Kai- porque tomaria cuidado??

Lethar- ela quando olha com essa cara... vai aprontar alguma coisa!!!

Aika- chega!!! Te digo uma coisa Kai, isso não vai adiantar de nada, não tem como mudar o passado!!!!

Kai- eu preciso tentar!!!! – e sai depressa.

Aika- espera!!! – e vai atrás dele.

Kai- se é pra me impedir...

Aika- não, é outra coisa!!!

Kai- o que???

Aika- Salazar, teus amigos podem estar em perigo!!!

Kai- eles dão conta do recado...

Aika- tem certeza!!!

Kai- eles são ótimos titãs!!! _eu falando isso??? _– surpreso com ele mesmo.

Aika- mais você não conhece Salazar... – e Kai sorri um tanto orgulhoso.

Kai- você é que não conhece meus amigos.

Aika- mais como você sabe que eles poderiam derrotar Salazar??

Kai- credo, porque eles são os melhores!!! – aumenta a voz.

Aika- não se comparam com nós!! – dizia com o mesmo tom.

Kai- claro que não, somo incomparáveis!!! Bladebreakers titãs, sempre os melhores!!! – dizia orgulhoso.

Aika- vamos parar com isso!!!! – aquele dragão azul aparece.

Cymien- que gritaceira é essa??

Aika- desculpe esse é o Cymien!!!

Kai- que coisa é essa??

Cymien- coisa?? Ora moleque não sabe quem eu sou?? Eu fui guardião e mascote leal da poderosa Gaia!!!!

Kai- Gaia você conhece Gaia???

Cymien- eu é que te pergunto RRapaz!!!! ((ele puxou o R aí))- assim que o dragão fala os outros titãs aparecem.

Kai- eu sou descendente de Gaia...

Annie- ah é??

Kai- e de Lurion...

Annie- o grande titã das trevas!!!

Kai- esse mesmo!!!

Annie- você virou meu melhor amigo agora!!!!

Kai- o que você sabe sobre os titãs lendários??

Annie- quase tudo...

Sakura- Annie é uma expert nesse assunto!! – dizia orgulhosa da amiga.

Annie- sei tudo sobre os titãs lendários!!!

Kai- falando em titãs... to preocupado... – fica sério.

Sakura- porque???

Kai- eles são a única família que me resta... e queria saber como eles estão!!!

Aika- eu sei como você pode falar com eles.

Kai- como???

Cymien- Leigh, ela pode fazer com que você se comunicar com qualquer pessoa de coração puro!!!

Kai- mais eles são do futuro!!!

Aika- não importa, esse laço de amizade que vocês tem pode fazer isso!!!

Kai- vamos então!! – e eles correm, vão até Leigh, falam com ela minutos depois...

Leigh- eu só posso me comunicar com aquele puro de coração!!!

Kai- eu sei exatamente, quem...

Leigh- ok, sente-se!!! – e os dois se sentam, Leigh fica a frente de Kai e coloca uma mão sobre a testa e outra sobre o coração do Kai.

Kai- porque disso??

Leigh- preciso do laço de amizade, que você tem com seus amigos, para poder fazer a ligação da sua mente com a dele, agora fique quieto e se concentre... – e ambos fecham os olhos. Em outra dimensão.

Ray- Max se é pra atrapalhar vai embora!!!! – fala irritado com Max. Que o coitadinho chora e sai correndo até chegar em um morro.

_Max- Salazar tem razão, eu sou fraco demais pra ser um titã!!!! _

_???- Max, tá me ouvindo??_

_Max- Kai??? Onde você tá?? – mais era a voz de Kai na mente de Max._

_Kai- não se preocupe comigo... estou bem!!! Eu preciso falar..._

_Max- falar o que??_

_Kai- Max me escuta, você tem que deter Salazar!!!! Ele é tão perigoso quanto Skyla... ele poderá mudar o futuro!!!_

_Max- mais não consigo, eu sou o elo mais fraco!!!_

_Kai- o que?? Pare de dizer asneiras, você é um titã, com certeza Gaia não iria escolher qualquer um!!!_

_Max- mais eu não sou tão forte quanto vocês!!!_

_Kai- pare com isso, você é forte se não o mais forte porque luta com vontade, então pare de frescura se levanta e vai enfrentar aquele gnomo!!!_

_Max- como eu faço isso, é impossível vencer ele!!! Nós nem sabemos onde você está!!!_

_Kai- não se preocupe comigo, você tem que deter Salazar!!! AGORA!!!!!_

_Max- eu... _((terminaria aí a conversa no cap25))

_Kai- eu sei que você consegue!!! Foi o primeiro a descobrir e dominar o poder titã!!! Agora..._

_Max- agora..._

_Kai- PARE DE CHORAR E VÁ LUTAR E ACABE COM O SALAZAR!!! E VENÇA ELE!!!!_

_Max- certo!!!!_

_Kai- vá!!!_ – e ele sai correndo.

Max- obrigado meu amigo!!! Por acreditar em mim... – e vai até acontecia a luta.((cap 25))

Mais no passado Leigh, abre os olhos e olha espantada para o garoto.

Kai- o que??

Leigh- que amizade ein??? O.O

Kai- ele precisava de um empurrão!!

Leigh- nossa... O.O

Aika- conseguiram!!!

Leigh- sim... – e uma explosão acontece não muito longe daquele local.

Skyla- PYRO APARECE SEU DELIQUENTE!!!

Aika- quem é ela??

Kai- Skyla!!!!

Lethar- quem é Pyro???

Kai- sou eu... eu vou lá, vocês tem que sair daqui depressa!!!

Aika- não, estamos juntos nessa, não se esqueça nós somos titãs!!!

Lethar- vamos ver se ela é forte mesmo... – e todos correm para fora.

Skyla- o que mais titãs da onde??? – e eles todos olham para Skyla.

Aika- TITÃS ATACAR!!!!!

Sakura- VENTO!!!! – e uma enorme rajada de vento vai em Skyla que facilmente detém com um escudo.

Lethar- TERRA!!! – e um terremoto seguido de um monte de pedras, voam em Skyla que com o poder supremo transforma tudo em pó.

Aiko– ÁGUA!!! – e como um punho gigante fosse em direção a Skyla que transforma em gelo, e logo em seguida vira pó.

Leigh- TROVÃO!!! – uns trovões começar a se formar no céu, e todos se juntam e como uma flecha vai em direção a Skyla, que usa novamente o escudo, e mais um ataque inútil.

Annie- SALVAGEM!!! – e vira um enorme urso, e vai em direção a Skyla que com seu cajado a joga para longe.

Aika- o que tá acontecendo??

Cymien- é o poder supremo!!!!

Aiko- o que é isso?? – olhando pra Annie.

Annie- eu não sei... dessa vez eu vou ficar devendo...

Kai- esse poder e a única coisa que poderá salvar ou destruir uma nação...

Lethar- e pelo visto ela não quer salvar ninguém!!!

Kai- descobriu isso sozinho??

Lethar- ora seu...

Skyla- o que foi, desistem??

Aika- nunca!!! FOGO!!! – e umas bolas de fogo vão em Skyla que desvia o ataque, e que vão em direção a uma mulher com um menininho.

Annie- as pessoas!!!

mulher– o que é isso??? – olhando aquela enorme bola de fogo.

Kai- CUIDADO!!! – e rapidamente Kai salva os dois, mais leva o ataque da titã de fogo.

Mulher- ah meu deus... – assustada com aquilo ela só sabia proteger seu filho. Assim que o ataque se dissipa.

Kai- aqui é muito perigoso... - com a adrenalina da luta nem viu quem era direito.

Mulher- obrigado!!! – mas Skyla parecia saber de algo.

Skyla- é o seu fim Pyro!!!! – e vai atacar Kai, mais aika entra na frente e os protege com uma cortina de fogo.

Aika- leve eles pra longe!!!

Kai- certo!!! – e pega os dois e sai correndo.

mulher- Eu te conheço de algum lugar??? – olhando Kai.

Kai- _essa voz... ­_– e quando olha para trás. Ele vê uma mulher de cabelo comprido preto, olhos castanhos, ou seja, nada mais nada menos que Lillian sua mãe. E fica em estado de choque.

**Continua...**

Porque será ein??? Vamos ver a seguir!!!! Mandem reviews...


	29. O PASSADO EM PERIGO!

E, aí beleza??? Minha queridinha miga Yura, está aí o cap para resolver e por favor não fica chateada comigo não, plz?? Eu sei que fiz errado mas prometo nunca mais fazer isso, porque quando digo uma coisa, eu faço ok?? E se quiser adicionar alguma coisa fique a vontade a fic é sua!!!

RESPONDENDO: pergunta da Yura, "o que é "pira'??" ... bem a pira, é ideia, situações, ou fatos, ou seja tudo isso numa gíria que costumo falar!!! Idiota não... mas bele!!! E o que eu quis dizer com o outro poder, era o seguinte, não é o Kai com dois poderes, e sim outro titã!!! Ok?? Beijos!!! E valeu pelas dicas!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!!_

((blábláblá))- notas da autora!!!

O PASSADO EM PERIGO!!!

Os titãs do passado estavam lutando contra Skyla, até que...

Aika- Leve eles pra longe!!!

Kai- Certo!!! – e pega os dois e sai correndo. E os leva para longe.

Mulher- O que era aquilo??? – quando Kai ouve aquela voz.

Kai- _E__ssa voz... ­_– e quando olha para trás. Ele vê uma mulher de cabelo comprido preto, olhos castanhos, ou seja, nada mais nada menos que Lillian sua mãe. E fica em estado de choque.

Lillian- Você está bem??? – preocupada ao vê-lo naquele estado.

Kai((4 anos))- Hei... acorda!!!! – com o berro do pequeno ele desperta.

Kai- Temos que sair daqui depressa!!!! – e eles saem correndo. Quando chegam em um lugar seguro...

Lillian- Obrigado por ter nos ajudado.

Kai- Tudo... bem!!!!

Lillian- Eu te conheço de algum lugar?? – dizia ela olhando para o jovem.

Kai- O que?? – e só agora se dá conta que estava sem a parte do disfarce que cobria seu rosto.

Lillian- Você me parece familiar, qual é o seu nome???

Kai- Meu nome é K... Pyro... me chamo Pyro!!!!

Lillian- Hm... devo ter me confundido com alguém!!! ((Agora gente bonita, pra não haver confusão, vou colocar o Kai mais velho como Pyro, até ele voltar pro futuro, ok??))

Pyro- Agora vão...

Kai- Você é um titã!!!! – dizia com os olhos brilhando.

Pyro- Sou...

Kai- Você já matou muita gente??? – os olhos brilhando mais ainda.

Lillian- Kai, chega, vamos embora!!! E obrigado de novo!!! – e sai.

Kai- Você é meu herói!!!! – e Lillian o puxa para parar de atazanar o jovem. Então os outros titãs aparecem.

Leigh- Você está bem???

Kai- Estou... – ainda tentando absorver aquilo.

Aiko- O que foi?? – dizia com raiva.

Aika- Era ela... você a encontrou...

Lethar- Quem???

Aika- A mãe dele!!!!

Lethar- Ah... – meio que entendendo o outro.

Sakura- Vamos lá pro esconderijo, aproveitando que Skyla foi embora!!!!

Kai- Annie, você sabe de tudo sobre os titãs não???

Annie- Sei...

Kai- Quero saber de tudo.

Annie- Tá eu dou um curso rápido!!!!

Lethar- Porque dessa agora???? – falava irritado.

Kai- Porque acho que eles correm perigo!!!

Aika- Como assim??

Kai- Skyla...

Leigh- Ela poderia te matar, agora com 4 anos, do que no futuro quando você é um titã!!!

Kai- Isso também, e além do mais, Lillian seria a encarnação de Gaia, Skyla poderá matá-la!!

Aika- Temos que fazer alguma coisa!!!! – e mais uma vez Skyla aparece pra estragar a festa.

Skyla- Ora, quer dizer então que você tem 4 anos nesse tempo, por isso Salazar te mandou para te matar quando criança, inteligente da parte dele. – falava de maneira cínica.

Kai- Por um acaso você sabe se meus amigos mataram Salazar??

Skyla- O que???? _Como ele sabe disso??? – _e Leigh que tinha o poder de ler e conectar mentes...

Leigh- Rs... ela tá pensando como você sabia que mataram Salazar!!!! Rsrsrsrsrs...

Skyla- Leu minha mente menina, você vai se arrepender!!!! – e Skyla com o poder da mente ataca Leigh, de maneira que ninguém vê, e Leigh do nada cai no chão inconsciente.

Sakura- Leigh, você está bem?? Fala comigo!! – sacudia a menina e nada.

Aiko- O que fez com ela??

Skyla- Assim ela aprende a não ler a mente dos outros!!! Rs...

Kai- Eu vou acabar com você Skyla!!!!!

Skyla- Pode vir Pyro!!!! – e Kai avança em Skyla com violência.

Kai- SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!! – e ataca Skyla que se defende com seu cajado. Eles ficam se encarando de perto.

Skyla- Não se preocupe, eu serei boazinha com você, quando for matar sua mãe, eu deixarei você assistir tudinho!!!

Kai- Não vai viver pra isso Skyla!!! – e os dois começam uma luta violenta, enquanto isso Lethar...

Lethar- Saiam... – e Aiko e Sakura se afastam de Leigh enquanto Lethar usa o poder da cura.

Aiko- Porque ela não acorda!!!

Lethar- Não consigo curá-la!!!

Aika- Essa Skyla é muito poderosa!!!

Cymien- Ela usou um poder para paralisar a atividade mental da nossa querida Leigh!!!

Lethar- E como ela volta ao normal???

Cymien- Er... hehe... matando Skyla!!! (ela quem? Melhor especificar!!)

Sakura- Fácil, assim!!! – falando de jeito sem graça.

Cymien- Ahan!!!! Aff...

Enquanto isso, Skyla mostra sua superioridade, e consegue derrubar Kai.

Skyla- Última chance, lute ao meu lado, ou morra!!!!

Kai- Isso se você conseguir me matar!!!! – e dá um chute nela, que cai para trás.

Skyla- VOCÊ É QUEM SABE!!!! – quando vai atacar Kai, os outros titãs chegam.

Aika- VAMOS TITÃS!!!! – eles vão para atacar Skyla.

Skyla- Umph... essa luta é entre eu e você Pyro!!! Eu volto logo!!!! – e desaparece.

Annie- Que obsessão é essa???

Kai- Eu não faço idéia!!!

Aika- Eu tenho uma teoria, tenho quase certeza que ela quer te usar para alguma coisa!!!

Kai- Me usar??? Pra que???

Aika- Não sei.. besteira. Deixa quieto!!! Agora precisamos pensar como salvar Leigh!!! – Algum tempo depois eles vão para o esconderijo titã.

Aiko- A culpa de tudo isso é dele!!! – apontando para Kai.

Kai- O quê?? – de cara pasma com o que ouve.

Aiko- Você trouxe ela para cá!!!

Kai- Você tá louca!!!

Aika- Gente chega!!!! Kai, sabe como derrotar Skyla???

Kai- Bem, Anamatéia...

Annie- Titã lendária do fogo!!!

Kai- É... nos disse que se tirarmos o poder supremo dela, aquele cajado, ela ficará mais fraca!!!!

Lethar- Assim fica mais fácil pra gente matar essa vaca!!!

Kai- Sem dúvida!!!

Lethar- Ok!!!! Algum plano???

Kai- Tenho mas vou precisar de todos vocês!!!!

Sakura- Conta seu plano!! – e ele vai falando, mas sempre tem alguém pra discordar.

Aiko- Ridículo!!! Eu não vou fazer esse plano!!!!

Aika- Pare com isso Aiko!!!

Aiko- Como podemos confiar nele, ele é o neto de Voltaire!!!!

Kai- Do que você está falando???

Aiko- Aquele desgraçado matou meu pai, ele era cientista da Biovolt!!!!

Annie- Você não nos contou isso!!!!

Aiko- E quando soube que foi Voltaire, eu jurei...

Sakura- Jurou o que???

Aiko- Quer saber não interessa!!! – e sai.

Lethar- Vamos de uma vez com esse plano!!!! – e todos saem, até que Kai pára.

Aika- Kai, algum problema??? – era como se Kai estivesse tendo uma visão, tipo o poder do Ray.

Kai- Aika, me leve até minha mãe...

Aika- Por quê???

Kai- Skyla está indo pra lá, temos que ser rápidos!!! - e eles saem correndo.

**Continua...**

Gente foi curtinho esse capítulo, querem saber o porquê?? Bem é que agora começa uma corrida contra o tempo, pois algo irá acontecer, e o pior: não será só Skyla que chegará pra atrapalhar! Beijos!!! E mandem reviews!!!!


	30. INEVITÁVEL!

Bem agora que minha beta corrigiu a fic, tá ficando bem bonitinha! Beijos a Yura, Helena, Lemmie, Nandinha, Lizzye, Rebis... beijos fofas!!! E beijo ao meu amiguinho do coração Bernardo!!! Adoro todos vocês!!!

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!_

((Blábláblá))- notas da autora...

INEVITÁVEL!!!!

Eles haviam planejado um ataque contra Skyla, mas não antes de algo acontecer.

Aika- Kai algum problema??? – era como se Kai tivesse uma visão, tipo o poder do Ray.

Kai- Aika, me leve até minha mãe...

Aika- Por que???

Kai- Skyla está indo pra lá, temos que ser rápidos!!! - e eles saem correndo. Chegando perto do apartamento, onde Lillian vivia na época...

Aika- É aqui!!!

Kai- Precisamos ver se Skyla está por perto!!!

Sakura- Acho melhor a gente se separar e procurar!!!

Kai- Boa idéia, o local do encontro é aqui!!!

Aika- Está bem fiquem por perto!!! – e todos se separam. Aika procurava, até que acha o Kai ((pequeno)).

Kai- Oi Aika!!!

Aika- Kai, cadê sua mãe???

Kai- Ela foi falar com a vizinha, ali ela... – aponta para onde Lillian estava, que acena para Aika.

Aika- Kai acho melhor você ficar em casa!!!

Kai- Ãh??? – olhando torto para a menina.

Aika- Vai com sua mãe, e fique perto dela!!!!

Kai- Por que???

Aika- VÁ!!! – o pequeno se assusta com o jeito de Aika, e quando vai andando, Skyla aparece na frente dele.

Skyla- Como vai garotinho???

Aika- Fique longe dele!!! – e ataca Skyla, mas sem efeito.

Skyla- Você de novo menina?!?!?! – irritada com Aika.

Annie- Não é só ela!!!

Sakura- Vai ter que enfrentar todos nós!!!

Lethar- Vai se arrepender com o que fez a minha irmã!!

Skyla- Aiko, livre-se deles!!! – e Aiko aparece, com os olhos negros e sem brilho.

Sakura- Aiko, o que fez com ela???

Skyla- Que drama... ela quer a vingança dela, e isso fez com que eu me apoderasse dela assim como fiz com você Kai... lembra??

Kai- A adaga...

Skyla- Não... não usei a adaga nela. Mas chega de papo, Aiko destrua esses titãs!!!

Aiko- ÁGUA!!!! – e ataca os titãs. E Skyla vai pra pegar o Kai ((pequeno)) e dar um fim nele.

Skyla- Você vem comigo menino!!! – e quando chega perto dele, Pyro entra na frente.

Pyro- Chega Skyla!!! Eu vou acabar com isso agora!!!

Skyla- Você é quem sabe!!!! – ela prepara seu cajado e ataca Pyro, que desvia.

Pyro- Não vai poder fazer nada com isso!!!

Skyla- Tem razão!!! – e seu cajado se transforma em uma grande lança prateada.

Pyro- _T__inha que abrir a boca... Arghh... _– ela o ataca, e ele logo em seguida usa seu sabre e ataca Skyla. Enquanto isso...

Aika- Aiko por favor!!!

Sakura- Somos nós!!! – e Aiko não parava de atacar.

Annie- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, se não ela vai acabar com a gente!!

Sakura- Eu não vou machucá-la!!!!

Lethar- Desculpe Aiko!!! – e ataca Aiko na nuca que desmaia.

Aika- Bom trabalho Lethar!!! – e Skyla e Kai ainda lutando.

Skyla- Você vai morrer!!!! – e em vez atacar Pyro, vai atacar o pequeno Kai. Lillian olha de longe, e corre pra salvar seu filho.

Lillian- FIQUE LONGE DO MEU FILHO!!! – e ela vai correndo desesperada, mas quando Skyla vai ferir o pequeno, Pyro ((Kai grandão, forte e bonitão)) (((revisora: XDDD Apoiado!))) entra na frente e leva o ataque bem em seu coração, ele protegeu o pequeno mas não si mesmo. Skyla fala em seu ouvido.

Skyla- É o seu fim!! – e o chuta, tirando sua lança do coração do garoto que cai no chão, frio, pálido... Ele havia morrido. Skyla se afasta de Pyro e vai andando, Lillian corre e pega o Kai para esconderem-se em um lugar seguro.

Aika- PYROOO!!!! Ora sua... FOGO!!! – e ataca Skyla pelas costas.

Skyla- Ora garota!!! – e vai atacar Aika.

Sakura- AR!!!!! – ajuda a amiga, enquanto Annie e Lethar vão até Pyro.

Annie- Cura ele!!!

Lethar- Não posso ele está morto!!!

Annie- Mas... – e Lethar fala nervoso.

Lethar- Posso curar os outros, mas não posso ressuscitar ninguém!!

Annie- Mas tem que haver algum jeito!!!

Lethar- Ele era a única esperança de resgatar Leigh!!! – e Skyla joga Aika e Sakura pra longe.

Annie- Temos que ajudá-las. – e se levanta. Não muito longe dali Aiko acorda, seus olhos voltaram ao normal.

Aiko- O que houve?? – ela olha Sakura e Aika, desmaiadas, Lethar e Sakura lutando contra Skyla e Pyro morto no chão. ((detalhe: Pyro estava de olhos abertos!))

Lethar- Aiko vai embora!!!

Aiko- O que houve??

Lethar- Você conseguiu sua vingança, agora minha irmã pode nunca mais voltar!!!!

Aiko– Eu...

Lethar- Vai embora!!!! – fala irritado e volta a lutar contra Skyla.

Aiko- O_ que eu fiz??? ­­_– e vai até Pyro.

Annie- Aiko, se proteja!!

Aiko- _M__e perdoe.. Por minha causa agora você morreu, meus amigos estão em apuros... Eu vou me redimir, fazer o que eu posso para que me perdoem!!!! _– e ela vai lutar contra Skyla ao lado deles.

Annie- Aiko??

Aiko- Lethar, cure Sakura e Aika, eu cuido dela!!!

Lethar- Mas...

Aiko- Vá...

Lethar- Ok!!! – e Lethar vai curar as meninas enquanto Aiko e Annie lutam contra Skyla.

Skyla- Você titãs são patéticos!!! – e ataca Aiko e Annie que ficam feridas.

Lethar- Não...

Skyla- Sem joguinho!!! – e prende Lethar em um globo de vidro, e como não tem terra Lethar fica inofensivo.

Lethar- Me solte!!!

Skyla- Quem será o próximo??? – e Sakura e Aika olham.

Aika- FOGO!!!!!

Sakura- AR!!!!! – mas os ataques das titãs não fizeram efeito.

Skyla- Vocês vão morrer!!! – e ataca as duas que ficam gravemente feridas.

Aika- _Ela é muito forte, não podemos com ela!!_

Skyla- Eu serei vitoriosa!!! É o fim de todos os titãs, eu irei procurar os outros titãs, Twister, Thunder, Wild, Lumina, e aquele d'água que nunca decide o nome, e acabar com eles agora!!! – de repente a temperatura sobe de maneira assustadora, aquele lugar parecia o inferno de tão quente.

Aika- O que... é isso??

Annie- É o fim de tudo!!!

Lethar- Mas... – abismado com o que vê.

Skyla- O que está acontecendo?? – ela olha pra trás, e vê Kai de pé olhando pra ela com raiva, o fogo tomava conta do lugar.

Aiko- Ele está vivo??? Como??

Aika- Entendi, ele absorve os poderes dos titãs...

Sakura- Como assim???

Aika- Ele absorveu o poder do amigo dele de prever o futuro, agora absorveu o meu poder, que é regeneração dos tecidos...

Annie- Não, pode ser só isso, tem algo a mais!!! – eles olhando.

Kai- Skyla, você vai morrer, eu vou acabar com você agora!!!! – e um aro de chamas se faz à sua volta, mas a cor do fogo não é a de seu poder, e sim uma chama negra. Kai fica com uma respiração ofegante, seus olhos começam a sangrar, seu corpo começa a doer.

Aika- Pyro!!!!

Skyla- Pyro, como vai me derrotar se seu corpo não te obedece?... – e quando ela olha, Kai estava de pé, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, sangue escorria pelo seu rosto, sua expressão era de puro ódio.

Kai- É seu fim Skyla!!!! – ele vai até Skyla e com grande força a joga pra longe.

Lethar- Ele vai derrotá-la!!!!

Skyla- De onde vem essa força???

Kai- Fala como se não soubesse... – dizia com um sorriso cínico.

Skyla- Droga..

Kai- Agora você vai se arrepender disso!!! AARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH... – e uma arena de fogo se faz entre os dois, Skyla viu que ele poderia derrotar ela.

Skyla- Você não pode comigo!!! – tentando disfarça seu temor de ser derrotada.

Kai- VOCÊ VAI MORRER!!!! SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!! – e antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, o sabre de chamas atravessa seu coração.

Skyla- Arghhhh... – Kai tira seu sabre e corta no meio o cajado de Skyla, e o poder supremo vira um cristal. Skyla olha, a cor de seus olhos mudam e ela acaba virando um cristal preto. E logo em seguida Lethar é solto, que rapidamente cura as meninas, e Leigh acorda.

Leigh- O que houve???? – ela olha para os lados e não vê ninguém. Voltando lá, os outros titãs olham e vêem que a situação estava fugindo do controle.

Lethar- Não era para ele parar???

Aika- Pare!!!! – e Kai olha para eles.

Kai- Vão embora... Rápido, fujam pra longe!!!

Lethar- Pyro, você vai matar a todos, chega!!!!

Kai- EU DISSE PRA VOCÊS FUGIREM!!! AAAARRGGGHHH... – E uma enorme cortina de fogo vai em direção a eles, e eles correm.

Aiko- Eu vou deter ele!!!

Aika- Não, é muito perigoso, corre!!! – e puxa ela, e eles correm para um local seguro. Daí acontece uma explosão enorme, e Lillian e o Kai ((4 anos)) ouvem.

Lillian- Fique aqui escondido e não faça barulho!!!

Kai- Tá... – ela vai até onde aconteceu a explosão, e olha tudo queimado, destruído, e olha Pyro no chão todo ensangüentado, não conseguia respirar, estava em péssimo estado.

Lillian- Você está bem??? Garoto, olha pra mim!!! Eu vou buscar ajuda você vai ficar bem!!!

Algum tempo depois...

Pyro- O que houve??

Kai- Ele tá acordando...

Lurion- Kai, vai brincar no quarto!!!! – e quando Pyro olha vê seu pai ali na sua frente.

Lurion- Meu nome é Lurion, minha esposa te achou, e você está em um péssimo estado...

Pyro- O que??

Lurion- Lillian achou que se te levassem para um hospital eles descobririam sua identidade secreta!!!

Pyro- Como assim??

Lurion- Eu sei que você é um titã!!!

Pyro- Sabe??

Lurion- Sei...

Pyro- _Droga os outros titãs!!! _Eu preciso ir...

Lurion- Espere, preciso de sua ajuda...

Pyro- Como assim??

Lurion- Você é um titã, preciso que proteja minha esposa e meu filho...

Pyro- De quem??

Lurion- Voltaire, ele quer destruir com minha vida, e não vai hesitar de machucar minha família!!!

Pyro- Entendo...

Lurion- Entregue isso para Lillian, por favor!!!

Pyro- O que é isso??

Lurion- É para Lillian, eu preciso fazer isso, eu não quero que nada de mal aconteça com Lillian ou com o Kai!!!! – falando em tom de desespero.

Pyro- Mas o que pretende fazer??

Lurion- Me livrar dos meus problemas!!!!

Pyro- Eu entrego para ela!

Lurion- Obrigado!!! Descanse... eu vou falar com meu filho!!! – e sai. Vai até o quarto do pequeno e o abraça.

Kai- O que tá fazendo?? – estranhando.

Lurion- Escuta, quero que cuide de sua mãe, seja forte, você vai ser o homem da casa...

Kai- Vai viajar???

Lurion- Eu te amo, meu filho!!! – e sai. Mas Kai vai atrás dele.

Kai- Mas onde vai??

Lurion- Kai... volte para seu quarto!!! – e Pyro aparece.

Pyro- Boa sorte!!! – falando para Lurion.

Lurion- Pra você também!!! E obrigado!!! – e sai.

Kai- Onde ele vai??? – quase chorando.

Pyro- Se acalme... vai ficar tudo bem!!! Eu garanto...

Umas horas depois. ((lembram disso no cap 19???))

Lillian- Oi... como está??? – ela falando pra um garoto, que estava na casa.

Pyro- Estou bem, obrigado!!

Lillian- Você nos deu um grande susto!!! Mais pelo visto você é forte!!!!

Pyro- rs...

Lillian- Você me é familiar, por um acaso conheço seus pais???

Pyro- Pode se dizer que sim!!! – falando num tom estranho.

Lillian- Eu ligo pra eles se você quiser!

Pyro- Pode deixar que eu cuido disso!!! Lurion apareceu aqui!!! E me pediu pra entregar isso!!!

Lillian- Uma carta???

Pyro- Ele estava estranho!!!

Lillian- Eu vou ver o que é!! – e começa a ler, e era uma carta de despedida.

_Lillian._

_se algo acontecer com você e o Kai, por favor, entenda, enquanto_

_Voltaire existir não me deixará em paz, eu já te disse que ele não ficará com _

_pena de vocês ele fará qualquer coisa pra ferir vocês._

_Vocês devem ir pra longe, você tem que cuidar do Kai, Voltaire está atrás dele, _

_eu sei disso, por favor protejam-se!!! Fiquem longe dele!!_

_Saiba que mesmo estando longe, eu sempre vou amar você, e meu filho!!!_

_Mais uma vez me perdoe!!! Te amo muito... _

_Lurion _

Lillian- Não... – e de repente acontece um barulho enorme, e quando olha pra baixo ela vê um cara feio que é o capeta. (((revisora- ::rebolando no chão de rir:: Realmente... ninguém merece ser tão feio!!)))

Boris- Vocês vão pelos fundo, vocês cubram a garagem!!! Não os deixem escapar!!! E quero o menino vivo!!!

Soldados- Sim senhor!!! – e todos entram.

Lillian- Ah meu deus... – e fica assustada.

Pyro- O que foi??

Lillian- É o Boris!!!

Pyro- O quê???

Lillian- Conhece ele??

Pyro- Conheço, vocês têm que sair daqui!!!

Lillian- Kai...

Kai- Tô aqui!!!

Lillian- Temos que sair daqui depressa!!!

Kai- Ah??

Lillian- Rápido!!! Seu pai já foi, temos que ir!!!

Kai- Pra onde ele foi???

Pyro- Vai com sua mãe agora!!!

Lillian- Você também vem comigo!!!

Pyro- Vão, eu seguro eles por um tempo aqui!!!

Lillian- Se cuida menino!!! – e dá um beijo no rosto do garoto.

Pyro- Por favor, se salve!!! Agora vá!!! – e Lillian e o Kai, saem correndo.

Kai- Tchau!!!! – falando pro garoto.

Pyro- Tchau!!! – e assim que Lillian e Kai saem, entra Boris e alguns capangas.

Boris- Quem é você?? Onde está Lillian??

Pyro- Meu nome é Pyro, eles estão em segurança e vou garantir que ficarão assim!!! – e com seu poder titã depois de alguns minutos derrota os guardas.

Boris- O que você fez???

Pyro- ... – apenas encarava Boris.

Boris- Você me parece familiar, te conheço de algum lugar???

Pyro- Infelizmente sim, mas vou garantir que isso não aconteça !!! – e ataca Boris que por pouco não morre.

Boris- Não sei quem é você, mas garanto que vou me reencontrar com você e me vingar de tudo isso!!! – e atira uma bomba em Kai, mas era uma bomba que causava um flash enorme, e ele fica sem visão por alguns minutos.

Kai- Droga... – assim que Boris sai, Aika aparece.

Aika- Pyro você está bem???

Kai- Boris, ele está aqui!!! – e recupera a visão.

Aika- Quem é Boris??

Kai- O homem que transformou minha vida num inferno!!! Tenho que detê-lo!!! – e sai correndo.

Aika- Vou com você!!!

Kai- E os outros??

Aika- Leigh e Lethar estão bem, Aiko, Annie, e Sakura estão com eles!!!!

Kai- Vamos rápido!!! – e os dois saem correndo, chegando perto do local onde a mãe do Kai estava.

No cap 19 aconteceu que o carro em que Lillian fugia capotou e agora está sob domínio dos guardas de Boris.

Guarda- Mãos pra cima!!!! Se afasta do carro agora!!!!

Lillian- SAI DE PERTO DE MIM!!!!

Guarda- Ou obedece, ou leva chumbo!!!! – e miram as armas. E Lillian, temendo que pudessem machucar Kai, obedece aos guardinhas.

Lillian- Não o machuquem!!!! – e sai de perto, com o piá no colo.

Guarda- Senhor, eles estão sobe nosso comando!!!! O que fazemos??? – falando no rádio.

Boris- Livrem-se dela!!! E me tragam o garoto!!!

Guardas- Sim senhor!!! – e os guardas "delicadamente" tiram Kai de perto dela.

Lillian- NÃO, DEVOLVA MEU FILHO AGORA!!!! – e começa a chover, parecia que ia acontecer um dilúvio.

Guarda- Adeus!!!! – e quando vai atirar nela, um raio cai perto deles.

Lillian- KAAAAIIIIIIIII... – e quando vai chegar perto do guarda um tiro acerta sua cabeça. Pyro e Aika ouvem o tiro de longe.

Pyro- Não... – eles correm até lá, e o que Kai tentava impedir acaba acontecendo.

Boris- Se livrem do corpo!!! – era ele que tinha dado o tiro.

Guarda- Sim senhor!!! – e eles pegam o corpo de Lillian e levam para dentro da mata. E a jogam no chão.

Pyro- AFASTEM-SE DELA!!! – e com violência bate nos guardas com tanta força que os mata. E vai até o corpo dela.

Aika- Sinto muito!!!!

Pyro- Por favor, não morra... – com a mãe no colo, tentando curá-la com o poder de Lethar, mas sem sucesso.

Aika- Kai, é impossível eu te disse que não tem como mudar o passado!!!

Pyro- Eu tinha que tentar... eu tinha que conseguir... – e de repente um buraco aparece.

Aika- O que é isso?... Deve ser o portal para você voltar para seu tempo!

Pyro- Eu não posso ir... não posso deixar ela...

Aika- Vá... Eu cuido dela!!!! Vá... – e Kai se levanta, não conseguindo conter sua tristeza.

Kai- Eu vou, avise a Annie que vou encontrá-la no futuro para saber sobre os titãs lendários!!!

Aika- Eu aviso!!!! Adeus...

Kai- Adeus!!! – e entra no portal, e assim desaparece.

NO FUTURO!!!!

Velius- É seu fim titã, e só um recado, Skyla foi encontrar o amigo de vocês!!!!

Gaia- Não ouse fazer nada contra ele!!!

Tyson- Não tô preocupado, ele vai derrotar Skyla, assim como derrotou Lurion!!!

Velius- Ele, derrotar Skyla??? Essa foi boa!!! Huahauahuahauhauahuhauaha...

Ray- Velius chega, você perdeu, já acabou!!!

Envy- E olha que nem lutei muito!!!

Alyssa- E eu que não lutei quase nada!!! Aposentadoria precoce!!

Velius- Gaia, testemunhe... A DERROTA DOS TITÃS!!!!! GREMAN, SHADOWS ACABEM COM ELES!!!

Max- Olha lá... – ele aponta para uma direção.

Tyson- Mas...

Ray- É o Kai!!!!

Tyson- Ele voltou!!! – eles olham para o Kai, que olha para eles.

Kai- É bom estar de volta!!!!

**Continua... **

beijos a todo mundo, Helena, Lemmie, Nandinha, Yura, e um monte de povo, fui!!! e mandem reviews!!!


	31. ameaça imprevisivel!

Vamos lá a mais um capítulo dessa maravilhosa fic, pra variar um pouco beijos a máfia, beijos a Atsuko, Lizzye ((to morrendo de saudades suas)), eclairSakura, e a minha beta Yura!!! Beijos...

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!_

((blábláblá))- notas "inteligentíssimas" da autora e de sua queridíssima revisora!!!

"Ameaça Imprevisível"

Chega ao fim a viagem de Kai no passado, e infelizmente ele não conseguiu evitar que seu futuro e de sua família fosse o inferno que ele viverá, mas como dizem... "são águas passadas"... Agora ele retorna ao futuro juntos aos seus amigos, e agora que Skyla foi derrotada, só faltava eliminar Velius, para enfim acabar com essa grande ameaça...

Velius- Gaia, testemunhe... A DERROTA DOS TITÃS!!!!! GREMAN, SHADOWS ACABEM COM ELES!!!

Max- Olha lá... – ele aponta para uma direção.

Tyson- Mas...

Ray- É o Pyro!!!!

Tyson- Ele voltou!!! – eles olham para o Kai, que olha para eles.

Kai- É bom estar de volta!!!!

Gaia- É bom ter você de volta!!! – mas Kai mal olha para Gaia.

Ray- Que demais agora todos os titãs estão reunidos e será seu fim Velius!!!!

Kai- Quem são vocês??? – perguntando para Wild e Lumina.

Envy- Novos parceiros!!!

Alyssa- Bem vindo!!!

Kai- Digo o mesmo. – fala normalmente, não com aquela grossura de sempre, mas também não simpático((coisa que ele nunca foi)).

Velius- _O__nde que está Skyla??? _

Kai- Quer saber mesmo??? ((poder da Leigh, ler e se comunicar com mentes))

Tyson- Quer saber o quê??

Kai- Ele está imaginando onde está Skyla... e digo onde ela está...

Velius- Como assim???

Kai- Eu a mandei para o inferno, e será para onde você vai ir... onde é o lugar de vocês!!!!

Max- IRADO!!!!!!

Envy- Você derrotou Skyla??

Alyssa- Incrível!!! – todos surpresos e impressionados.

Velius- Impossível como um miserável como você pode ter derrotado ela???

Ray- Vamos titãs!!! AGORA!!!! – e todos avançam em Velius.

Velius- Droga... – e covardemente sai antes que algo pudesse ser feito.

Tyson- Covarde, volte aqui!!!!

Max- Ele é um banana.

Gaia- Vamos sair daqui... – e eles voltam para o sítio.

Ray- Onde você foi parar????

Tyson- Como foi lá???

Max- Como falou comigo???

Alyssa- Como você voltou???

Envy- Como derrotou Skyla??? – todos curiosos para saber.

Kenny- Uma viagem no tempo, isso deve ter sido demais.

Kai- Eu não quero falar sobre isso!!!! – e todos olham estranho para Kai.

Gaia- O que houve lá???

Kai- Guardem o cristal da Skyla, junto com o poder supremo, com os outros cristais. – e entrega os dois cristais à Gaia.

Tyson- Quer saber quando ele quiser falar ele fala e pronto, mas temos que apresentar os novos titãs para ele, e também apresentar ele para os novos titãs.

Kai- Na verdade só não conheço a outra garota, porque esse imundo eu sei quem é. – apontando para Envy.

Envy- Então me reconheceu seu anormal???

Kai- Você é a mocinha do Envy, que deu uma assistência... – e Envy interrompe.

Envy- "Assistência"??? Eu te ensinei tudo o que você sabe seu fedelho!!! – e antes que Kai pudesse rebater, Tyson interrompe.

Tyson- Que bela amizade, pelo jeito o Kai é delicado assim faz anos, mas então Kai essa é Alyssa, ou Lumina como preferir!! – e eles olham e Alyssa parecia ter sumido.

Max- Cadê ela???

Envy- E o Ray também sumiu!!! – e eles se entre olham. ((aff... se a Mariah souber disso))

Todos- Hmmmm... – e eles não estavam tão errados assim.

Alyssa- Ray, porque saiu do grupo????

Ray- ... – apenas em silêncio e seu olhar parecia distante.

**Pensamentos do Ray... melhor, visão do futuro do Ray.**

_Ray- CORRAM!!!! _– uma enorme cortina de fogo vindo em sua direção.

_Tyson- E o Kai??_

_Envy- Temos que ficar longe dele... _

_Alyssa- O que está acontecendo?? Porque ele está atacando a gente??? _– todos correndo sem parar.

_Tyson- Ele enlouqueceu!!! _

_Max- MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!! _– e o ataque de Max não faz efeito.

_Ray- Vamos Max!!! _– e eles saem correndo, mais vendo que agora iam na direção deles umas bombas de fogo.

_Envy- Eu sei o porque!!! _– e como se não bastasse começam a vir bolas de fogo em direção a eles.

**Fim da visão de Ray.**

Ray- Não... – assustado com o que acaba de ver.

Alyssa- O que foi?? Teve alguma visão???

Ray- Não pode ser...

Alyssa- Fala comigo!!!

Ray- Eu... vi nós sofrendo um ataque... um poderoso ataque...

Alyssa- De quem???

Ray- Do Kai... ele estava atacando a gente.

Alyssa- O quê??? Temos que falar com os outros para que essa sua visão não se torne realidade. – e Alyssa foi andando.

Ray- ... Alyssa...

Alyssa- O que foi???

Ray- Me desculpe. – um tom e expressão de arrependimento.

Alyssa- Te desculpar pelo que???

Ray- Por ter sido grosso com você, eu nunca fui assim...

Alyssa- Entendo, seu amigo estava desaparecido e... – e Ray a interrompe.

Ray- Não foi por isso...

Alyssa- Pelo que então??? – desconfiando a resposta.

Ray- Bem era também isso, porque nós tipo, Tyson, Kai e Max, são como irmãos pra mim, mas é que...

Alyssa- Que...

Ray- Aquele diabo do Velius, cortou meu cabelo, meu xodó... eu fiquei puto...

Alyssa- Brincou né???? – de cara pasma com aquilo.

Ray- Vocês acham piada, mas meu cabelo era meu símbolo que eu nunca deixei minhas tradições, meus costumes... Meus antepassados eram guardas imperiais da China antiga, daí tem toda aquela tradição de nunca cortar o cabelo, porque os que cortavam, não poderiam voltar à cidade imperial!!

Alyssa- Tá explicado... mas daqui uns anos cresce tudo de novo, e mesmo assim homem de cabelo comprido tá fora de moda... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Ray- Eu vou superar tamanha perda!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrssrs...

Alyssa- Ótimo... temos que avisar os outros sobre sua visão!!!!

Ray- Você tem razão!!!! Vamos... – e eles correm, até o sítio e vêem tudo normal, Kai estava contado as partes boas de sua viagem, titãs do passado, cymien, e essas coisas.

Max- Então, a titã trovão tem o poder de ler e se comunicar com qualquer mente???

Kai- Ler pode ser de qualquer um, agora se comunicar não pode ser com todos, só com os mais desprovidos de inteligência!!!!

Max- Legal...… Peraí como é??? – agora que entende. E Ray e Alyssa chegam.

Ray- Kai, preciso falar com você!!!

Tyson- O que houve??? – olhando o jeito do Ray.

Kai- O que você quer fa... – e Kai sente uma dor de cabeça.

Max- Tudo bem cara???

Kai- Tô legal... É só uma dor... de cabeça... – e começa a enxergar tudo embaçado e ele esfrega os olhos.

Alyssa- Ray... – e olha assustada.

Ray- Tyson... pegue Hilary e Kenny e leve-os para um lugar seguro.

Tyson- Porquê???

Envy- Eu faço idéia!!! – e todos olham para Kai.

Kai- Eu... não consigo respirar... – e começa a se desesperar porque sabe o que vai acontecer.

Gaia- Kai... o que está havendo!!!!

Ray- TYSON, LEVE-OS POR FAVOR!!!

Tyson- Tá legal!!!! – e Tyson fica invisível, pega Hilary e Kenny e sai correndo.

Envy- Ray o que você sabe??? – fala encarando Ray.

Ray- Temos que detê-lo!!!

Max- Deter quem???

Ray- O Kai...

Kai- Droga...AAAARRGGHHHH... – e tudo começa a pegar fogo.

Tyson- Eles estão seguros... mas o que é isso??

Envy- Uma casa em chamas...

Tyson- ¬¬'

Alyssa- Temos que sair daqui!!!!

Ray- CORRAM!!!! – uma enorme cortina de fogo vindo em sua direção.

Tyson- E o Kai??

Envy- Temos que ficar longe dele...

Alyssa- O que está acontecendo?? Porque ele está atacando a gente??? – todos correndo sem parar.

Tyson- Ele enlouqueceu!!!

Max- MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!! – e o ataque de Max não faz efeito.

Ray- Vamos Max!!! – e eles saem correndo, mas vendo que agora iam na direção deles umas bombas de fogo.

Envy- Eu sei o porque!!! – e como se não bastasse começam a vir bolas de fogo em direção a eles.((lembram disso??? Na visão))

Max- Kai pára com isso!!! – e Kai encara os titãs e olha de maneira fria.

Envy- Temos que fazer alguma coisa!!!! Alguma idéia??

Ray- Nós... temos que...

Alyssa- O quê??? Mas não tem como reverter a situação...

Ray- Se ele ficar vivo poderá ser uma ameaça maior do que Velius...

Tyson- Ele derrotou Skyla...

Ray- Por isso mesmo!!!!! – e se prepara para lutar.

Max- Não consigo... eu não posso fazer isso!!!

Ray- Infelizmente, é preciso!!! – e as chamas começam a escurecer.

Alyssa- As chamas estão ficando negras.

Envy- É a GBD!!!!

Todos- GBD??

Tyson- Aquele treco que injetaram nele???

Envy- Exato...

Ray- Então...

Envy- Ele está sendo controlado por esse DNA!!!!

Kai- SABRE DE CHAMAS!!! – e uma lamina negra avança neles. ((adorei a dica Yura meu bem e não se preocupe, tá perdoada!!))

Tyson- Droga o que vamos fazer???

Ray- Envy, o que você sabe sobre essa GBD?? – encarando Envy.

Envy- O suficiente!!!

Ray- Pra mim é o bastante. Novo plano, vamos deixá-lo inconsciente e depois iremos descobrir como libertamos o Kai dessa coisa!!

Alyssa- Certo!!!

Envy- Tudo bem...

Max- CUIDADO!!!! – e todos desviam porque um jato de fogo negro vai em direção a eles.

Tyson- Vamos então!!!! – e Kai avança em Tyson que se agacha e dá uma rasteira em Kai, e ele cai ((olha o trocadilho)) no chão, logo depois Kai atira uma bola de fogo em Tyson, que fica invisível, mas Kai pega uma mesa que havia no sítio e joga em uma certa direção e infelizmente acerta Tyson.

Max- Não... Kai pare com isso!!! – e Max com o escudo protege Tyson, logo depois atira um jato de água em Kai, que o joga em uma das paredes que acaba se quebrando, mas Kai se levanta e ataca Max com bombas de fogo e este se protege com seu escudo.

Alyssa- Max... – e dá um chute na cara do Kai, que pára de atacar Max e vai pra cima dela. Com um soco ela consegue se esquivar, e tenta dar um soco nele, que segura a mão dela com força e começa a queimar a mão dela. Mas Envy vai para ajudá-la.

Envy- Comigo não garoto, eu conheço seus golpes!!! – e dá um soco em Kai, que solta Alyssa. Kai revida com um chute, logo em seguida dá um soco em Envy, mas com habilidade ele se esquiva, pega o braço de Kai e torce, mas como Kai é fodão ((desculpe a palavra)), ele com a outra mão dá um soco na cara de Envy.

Ray- Me desculpe... PATAS DE TIGRE!!!!! – e dessa vez o ataque tem efeito, e deixa Kai zonzo, entretanto logo se recupera e vai andando em direção a Ray, e por onde ele andava pegava fogo.

Tyson- Temos que sair daqui!!!! Vai desabar tudo!!! – e eles olharam. A casa estava em ruínas, era um perigo eles continuarem ali.

Envy- Ray...

Ray- AAARRRGGHHHH... – e uns raios vão em direção a Kai, que fica invisível.

Tyson- Ele pegou meu poder!!!

Alyssa- Onde ele está??? – e Kai aparece atrás de Ray, e dá um chute nas costas dele, que o joga para junto dos outros.

Kai- É o fim... e seus poderes serão meus!!! – e quando o bagulho ia ficar sério, Gaia consegue dar um golpe certeiro em Kai. Ele desmaia e todo aquele terror acaba. Mas a casa continuava em chamas.

Envy- Demorou hein dona???

Gaia- Vamos sair daqui!!!! – e eles pegam o Kai e saem correndo da casa, mas não muito longe a casa explode.

Ray- Droga...

Envy- Você está bem??? – e ajuda Ray a se levantar.

Ray- Valeu!!! Mas precisamos achar uma solução... – e ajuda a Alyssa a se levantar.

Alyssa- Para quê???

Ray- Essa GBD!!!!

Gaia- Eu tenho uma solução, é temporária, mas é o que posso fazer!!!

Ray- O que é????

Gaia- ...

Bem qual é a pira??? ((agora sabe o que é, neh Yura???)) Vamos ver a solução dessa piça que é essa GBD... mas bem que bom que Ray se acertou com a Alyssa né, ele tava pegando no pé dos novatos... mas ele é um doce de pessoa e muito gente boa... então tá perdoado!!! Beijos à máfia... e à Yura minha beta... fui!!!!

Agora sim fui!!!!


	32. desabafo de um fracassado!

Para começar vou dar um recadinho como sou uma pessoa calma e tranqüila...

HELENA SUA COISA, MEUS TITÃS NÃO SÃO POWER... ARRGGHHH... VOCÊ E SUA MANIA!!! To calma... vamos a mais um cap...

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!_

((blábláblá))- notas da autora e de quem quiser botar alguma coisa!!!

DESABAFO DE UM DERROTADO!!!

E após um ataque surpresa de ninguém mais e ninguém menos que o Kai controlado pela GBD!!!

Gaia- Eu tenho uma solução, é temporária, mas é o que posso fazer!!!

Ray- Tudo bem, vamos procurar um lugar seguro e depois veremos uma solução, vamos galera!!!

Todos- Certo!! – e eles saem e acham uma caverna, por agora era o suficiente.

Ray- Então Gaia o que vai fazer???

Alyssa- Como vai ajudá-lo??

Gaia- Digamos que eu posso adormecer esse besta dentro dele...

Envy- Não é má idéia...

Max- Não tô entendendo!!!

Envy- É como se Kai tivesse outra personalidade...

Ray- O que causa isso??

Envy- GENE BLACK DRANZER!!!!

Todos- O QUE?? – de cara. ((assustados))

Envy- O Kai tem o DNA da Black Dranzer, que foi injetado quando criança!!! A black Dranzer é uma mistura do DNA da Dranzer e do Kai, por isso que Kai e black Dranzer são muito fortes juntos...

Ray- Como sabe de tanta coisa????

Envy- Porque eu fui a primeira cobaia da Biovolt, mas como eu fugi, eles fizeram alguém que possa me destruir!!!

Max- Quer dizer que você é...

Tyson- Uma experiência??

Envy- É... – seu tom de voz era diferente.

Ray- Sinto muito...

Envy- Tudo bem, eu fui criado a partir de uma célula cerebral de um corpo de bebê cadáver, cresci normalmente, até agora eu fui o único "projeto" que deu certo... até eu fugir, daí tiveram que criar outro!!!

Tyson- Como assim???

Envy- Eu era a maior ameaça de destruir a Biovolt, e Kai foi criado para acabar comigo...

Max- E você??? Injetaram esse bagulho??

Envy- Não...

Ray- Mas porque fizeram isso com ele????

Envy- Eles precisavam me deter, e quando isso acontecesse Kai seria a arma deles, mas felizmente esse plano não deu certo!!

Ray- O que mais você sabe??

Envy- Não muito, sei pouco sobre a black Dranzer, ela ainda estava apenas no papel na época, não existia!!

Ray- Pelo menos uma notícia boa, você está limpo...

Envy- HM... – e os titãs ficaram conversando.

Mas enquanto isso nas cinzas do sítio.

Velius- Malditos titãs, eu nunca pensei que me dariam tanto trabalho... – andando pelas cinzas.

**Flashback...**

_Neste momento, tudo começa a ficar escuro e anjos começam a brotar do chão, e todos se juntam se formando uma esfera de energia. _

_Lurion- MOOORRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Colisão sombria!!!! – E lança sua magia, Kai tenta se desviar, mas acaba sendo atingindo e é jogado para longe com a força._

_Velius- Dois a menos, tem mais vocês três apenas!!!! _

_Tyson- NNÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!!!!!!_

_Velius- Lurion, matem-nos!!!! _

_Lurion- Sim, senhor!!!! – E vai para de cima dos bladebreakers._

_Tyson- O que a gente faz???_

_Ray- Vamos embora daqui!!!_

_Velius- Corram seus fracassados!!!! – E eles pegam Kai que estava inconsciente, e vão embora._

**Fim do flashback...**

Velius- À primeira vista tinha certeza que vocês seriam facilmente vencidos até que... – e chuta um pedaço da parede. ((Yura: ah, tolinho, subestimar seus inimigos é o primeiro passo da derrota...baka.))

**Flashback 001...(F1)**

_Max- SAI DE PERTO DELA!!!!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – e a onda começa a ficar cada vez maior, lembrando muito um ataque da sua fera bit, Draciel, e atinge todos principalmente Tyson, Kai e Hilary._

_Tyson- AAAIIII CACET... – Aí os bandidos vão embora, e Max vai ajudar Meriam._

_Max- Você está bem???_

_Meriam- Estou legal!!! – E olhava encantada para o loirinho sardento._

**(F2) **

_Kai (da direita)- sou eu vocês sabem disso!!!_

_Kai (da esquerda)- anda monte de merda!!!!! - Ray olha bem para os dois._

_Ray- achei!!!! PATAS DE TIGRE!!! – E atinge o da direita, o da esquerda toma um "cago" ((ou seja, ficou com medo)) e na hora se transforma em um feixe de luz que rapidamente some._

**(F3)**

_Lurion- O que é isso???? – depois..._

_Kai- Tyson agora!!!!_

_Tyson- ATAQUE FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!!!!!! – e Tyson atira o ataque da Dragoon que joga Lurion para longe. _

_Lurion- Vocês me pagam!!!! E desaparece._

**(F3)**

_Lurion- COLISÃO SOMBRIA!!!! – e Kai..._

_Kai- SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!! – e um grande sabre com o cabo em chamas e com o gume todo cromado aparece. Kai desvia a magia de Lurion para o ar._

_Lurion- O quê??? __O.O_

**(F4)**

_Salazar- EU NÃO SOU UM GNOMO!!!!!! AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!! SHADOWS ACABEM COM ELES!!!!!!_

_Tyson- Wild, esse são os shadows, shadows esse é o Wild!!! – e dá um soco em um shadow._

_Envy- Grato pela apresentação!!! Vamos agora como é ser um titã!!! GARRAS VENENOSAS!!! – e destrói um monte de shadows._

**(F5)**

_Tyson- GENTE!!!! – e Tyson corre para pegar Max que estava fora de combate, e quando o monstro ia atacá-los..._

_Lumina- OBTERAR!!!! – e um feixe de luz acerta o monstro e o joga pra longe. _

_Greman- O que é isso??_

_Velius- Mais um titã??_

**Fim do flashback...**

Velius- De onde que arrumam essa força, eles estragaram meus planos, e destruíram todos... Lurion...

**Flashback...**

_Kai- Já chega Lurion!!! Sabre de chamas!!! – e avança em Lurion, seu sabre parecia triplicado de tamanho, e todo de fogo. O sabre atravessa Lurion, assim que o ataque acontece..._

_Kleiha- LURION!!!!!_

_Lurion- Na...não... __posso... morrer... – e desaba no chão, logo em seguida virando um cristal amarelo._

**Fim do flashback...**

Velius- Kleiha...

**Flashback...**

_Sombra 004- AGORA TITÃS!!! PATAS DE TIGRE!!!! – e joga Kleiha pra longe, mas logo atrás dela aparece outra sombra. _

_Sombra 003- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!! – e a joga no chão._

_Sombra 002- MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!!! – e joga Kleiha na parede._

_Kleiha- Isso não acabou ainda!!! – e se levanta em péssimo estado._

_Sombra 001- Acaba agora!!! SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!! – e o sabre fica enorme e uma lâmina de fogo atinge Kleiha._

_Kleiha- NÃOOOOOO!!!! – e se transforma em um cristal marrom._

**Fim do flashback...**

Velius- Nem consegui fazer com que Kai lutasse do meu lado.

**Flashback...**

_Anamatéia- Agora meninos!!! – e tira as correntes, que estavam sob o seu corpo._

_Max- Pronto amigo!!!! – e dá a poção para ele, e o peito dele começa a mexer, e sai uma fumaça que se transforma em um morcego que desaparece. Kai abre os olhos e olha para os lados com o olhar confuso._

_Kai- O que aconteceu, como vim parar aqui????_

**Fim do flashback...**

Velius- E para completar Skyla foi destruída...

**Flashback...**

_Kai- Agora você vai se arrepender disso!!! AARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH... – e uma arena de fogo se faz entre os dois, Skyla viu que ele poderia derrotar ela. _

_Skyla- Você não pode comigo!!! – tentando disfarça seu temor de ser derrotada. _

_Kai- VOCÊ VAI MORRER!!!! SABRE DE CHAMAS!!!! – e antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, o sabre de chamas atravessa seu coração._

_Skyla- Arghhhh... – e ela vai pra fita. ((ou seja, ela morre))_

**Fim do flashback...**

Velius- Não me resta nada... _é o meu fim_... – totalmente desanimado, até que vê um brilho, e ele se aproxima. E assim que olha os cristais de Lurion, Kleiha, Skyla e o poder supremo, abre um grande sorriso.

Enquanto isso voltando ao sítio, Kai acorda.

Kai- O que houve?? – olhando Alyssa e Gaia.

Alyssa- Você está bem???

Kai- Onde estamos?? – estranhando o lugar.

Gaia- Num local seguro, como você está??

Kai- Estou bem, mas o que aconteceu?? – e se levanta.

Alyssa- Você atacou a gente, e destruiu tudo.

Kai- O quê, mas como??

Gaia- Foi essa GBD...

Kai- _D__e novo??_ – pensando com ele mesmo.

Alyssa- Está tudo bem agora Gaia te ajudou!!!

Gaia- Eu meio que desativei a GBD!!!

Kai- E os outros??

Alyssa- Estão lá fora, esperando você acordar.

Kai- Vamos lá... – e ele vai até os amigos.

Alyssa- Ok... – e o segue chegando lá.

Envy- Finalmente acordou...

Ray- Você está bem??

Kai- Estou ótimo... quero fazer só uma pergunta!!

Max- Faça!!!

Kai- Pegaram os cristais??

Todos- O.O

Ray- Er... ainda não... mas podemos ir agora...

Tyson- Tá beleza, onde estão?? – e Ray olha assustado.

Ray- Er... lá no sítio!! ((Yura: -.- ''' Cabeças de mamão murcho...))

Todos- O.O

Envy- Beleza... – em sarcasmo.

Alyssa- Temos que ir rápido e pegar os cristais..

Ray- Vamos titãs... – eles saem correndo até os escombros do sítio.

E acabou, qual vai ser a pira?? Bem só saberão no próximo capítulo!!! Beijos a todos e fui!!!!


	33. A CHEGADA DOS TITÃS LENDÁRIOS

E AÍ, BELEZA???

Antes de começar, quero dizer a Yura que... OS UNIFORMES FICARAM PERFEITOS, LINDISSIMOS ADOREI... e sim eu também adorava aquele cachecol do Kai, sem dúvida, e a minha querida máfia!!! E nandinha to com saudades!!! Bjos a eclair, Lizzye, rebis e kiara...

Blábláblá- fala normal!!

_Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!_

((blábláblá))- notas da autora, da beta, e de quem quiser botar alguma coisa, espaço para a máfia!!!

A CHEGADA DOS TITÃS LENDÁRIOS!!!!

Bem após de toda a confusão Kai fica bem graças a Gaia, mas tem um problema à vista... Ray "boca de toca-fitas" não pegou os cristais.

Tyson- Tá beleza, onde estão?? – e Ray olha assustado.

Ray- Er... lá no sítio!! ((Yura: -.- ''' Cabeças de mamão murcho...))((mas é um boca de farofa))

Todos- O.O

Envy- Beleza... – em sarcasmo.

Alyssa- Temos que ir rápido e pegar os cristais..

Ray- Vamos titãs... – eles saem correndo até os escombros do sítio.

Kai- Onde estão??

Ray- Como vou saber se "alguém" demoliu tudo!!!! – com sarcasmo.

Kai- Quem?? – fingido ser inocente.

Ray- ¬¬'

Max- Bem vamos revirar tudo...

Tyson- Deixa comigo!!! – e antes de começar a ventania.

Envy- Melhor não!!!

Tyson- Porque??

Ray- Porque com o vento os cristais podem se espalhar!!!

Envy- Exato!!

Alyssa- O jeito é procurar!!! – e eles começam a procurar, até que...

Velius- Não adianta procurar!!! – e os todos olham para trás e olham Velius, de velho caduco para um jovem de mais ou menos 25 anos, alto, moreno olhos vermelhos, um jeitão bem de feiticeiro do mal, mas detalhe, ele está com o cajado do poder supremo nas mãos, e fora isso armadura da Kleiha, e a espada de Lurion presa num coldre nas costas de Velius, resumindo ele havia virado 3 em 1...

Ray- Quem é você???? – estranhando nunca ter visto aquele homem.

Velius- Ora Thunder eu sou Velius...

Tyson- Velius??? Impossível!!!!

Max- Mas como???

Kai- Ele absorveu os poderes nos cristais!!!!

Envy- E agora virou...

Alyssa- Esse monstro!!!! Como vamos derrotá-lo???

Velius- Ora minha querida não há como me derrotar!!! É o fim de vocês titãs!!!! – E ele lança uma magia colossal e atinge todos, que ficam meio machucados.

Alyssa- Ele está mais forte ou é impressão minha???

Ray- Com o poder dos outros ele ficou mais forte!!! – e Kai se levanta.

Kai- Mas ele se esqueceu que eu também tenho várias "habilidades" – e vai correndo até Velius.

Velius- Comigo não garoto!!! – e como se fosse uma coisa do capeta, ele atira o ataque de Lurion "colisão sombria", mas nenhum atinge o Kai, que fica invisível.

Ray- Tyson!!!

Tyson- Entendi!!!! – e também fica invisível.

Velius- Querem brincar crianças??? Ok... – e atira um monte de magias.

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!! – e atinge Velius.

Velius- Rs... mais alguma coisa??? – até que vê sangue no seu peito. Kai volta a ficar visível e Velius vê que o sabre de chamas atravessa seu peito.

Todos- DEMAIS!!!

Max- Irado!!!

Velius- rss... COLISÃO SOMBRIA!!! – e ataca Tyson, que fica inconsciente e gravemente ferido.

Ray- Twister!!! – e Velius se mostra fodão, ele num lance mais rápido do que se possa imaginar, se afasta de Kai, pega a espada de Lurion e atravessa Kai, e segura o pescoço do menino titã.

Velius- Finalmente entendi o porquê da obsessão da Skyla por você, primeiramente pensei que era uma vingança ridícula de Gaia, por você ser o último descendente, mas não com certeza você já deve ter absorvido a habilidade dos amigos, e isso o torna um titã muito poderoso...

Kai- Escuta... mesmo se eu tivesse absorvido os poderes dos titãs... eles sabem os pontos fracos e depois eu não irei lutar ao seu lado... – sentindo muita dor.

Velius- Realmente os poderes dos seus amigos titãs seriam inúteis, mas e o poder dos titãs do passado?? E também quem disse que quero que lute ao meu lado, a única coisa que quero é seu cristal titã!!!! – e quebra a espada de Lurion, que fica apenas um pedaço que garantiria a morte de Pyro.

Ray- NÃO!!! – e vai atacar Velius, que apenas desvia do ataque de Ray, e o atinge no estômago com um soco.

Velius- Se tem um erro pior que Gaia cometeu quando escolheu vocês como titãs, foi ter escolhido você como líder!!!

Ray- Você me paga!!!!

Velius- Quieto!!!! Agora isso acaba!!!!! – e vem umas espécies de sósias, dos titãs, mas a diferença que eles tinham olhos vermelhos e um rosto pálido, não digo branquinho, é "Pálido", tipo de defunto. ((vixe, 'o ataque dos mortos vivos' reload? O.õ? ))

Envy- O que é isso???

Velius- Um presente!!!

Alyssa- Não vai me derrotar!!! OBTERAR!!!! – e vai tentar atingir a sósia mas sem efeito, porque a sósia sabia como se defender do ataque.

Sósia de Lumina- Queridinha você não vai me derrotar com esses poderes!!! – e começa a golpear Alyssa, que com habilidade Lumina consegue desviar dos golpes.

Sósia do Max- E então já escolheu seu nome??? Eu tenho uma idéia que tal... "inútil"!!!! hauahuahuahuaha

Max- Vai se catar!!! Meu nome é Triton!!!!((mais uma vez ele mudou de nome))

Sósia do Max- rs...

Max- rs...

Sósia do Max- rsrsrsrsrs...

Max- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... – e quando os dois iam começar a rir, eles ficam sério e partem pra porrada.((o que se pode esperar de um clone do Max??))

Sósia do Envy- ...

Envy- Comigo o negócio é mais bem embaixo!!!! – e os dois começam a brigar.

Sósia do Envy- Conheço cada golpe seu!!!!

Envy- Olha esse então!!!

Sósia do Envy- Esse??? – e pega os braços do Envy e os torce, depois lhe dá um chute na barriga.

Ray- Velius você vai me pagar!!!!

Velius- Ora titã, to pagando pra ver!!!

Ray- PATAS DE TIGRE!!!! – E antes de atacar Velius, o sósia de Ray entra na frente e ataca Ray.

Sósia do Ray- É o seu fim titã!!!!! – e dá um golpe certeiro em Ray que o joga para junto de seus amigos. Todos eles haviam perdido para seus sósias.

Ray- Calma gente não vamos perder!!!

Envy- Olha sua volta, já perdemos!!!

Alyssa- O Ray tem razão não vamos desistir!!!

Velius- É o fim dos titãs!!!!! – e Velius queria dar o golpe final, até que...

???????- MURALHA SÍSMICA!!!!! – e um muro ergue-se bem a tempo.

Ray- O que foi isso??? – e uma jovem chega perto de Tyson e o cura.

??????- Você vai ficar bem criança!!!!!

Tyson- Quem é você???? – ele olha uma jovem, cabelo comprido castanho, olhos azuis, alta e bonita, usava um vestidinho que ia até os joelhos, azul com detalhes dourados, e essas sapatilhas de bailarina azul, usava uma tiara dourada, e luvas até o cotovelo sem dedos azul claro. ((resumindo titã lendária da água))

Adorigan- Meu nome é Adorigan, sou titã da água!!!! – e ajuda o Tyson a se levantar. Enquanto isso Anamatéia tira o pedaço da espada de Lurion no coração de Kai, que não demora muito e ele acorda totalmente recuperado.

Kai- Anamatéia??? – estranhando ela estar ali. ((não vou dar as características já foi dado no capítulo 13 ou 14 vejam lá!!))

Anamatéia- Desculpe a demora!!!! – e ajuda ele a se levantar.

Ray- São os titãs lendários!!!

Sguarbedon- Você deve ser o líder dos titãs???

Ray- Sou o Thunder!!!!

Sguarbedon- Muito bem parece que vamos lutar lado a lado!! Sou Sguarbedon, titã do ar!!! – ele tinha cabelo branco gelo, olhos verdes, pela branca, usava um sobretudo branco com uns detalhes em verde bem clarinho, tinha um medalhão com um símbolo no meio, o símbolo era do ar.

Herbelook- Vamos nessa!!!! – esse tinha um aspecto diferente, ele tinha cabelo comprido preto com algumas mechas castanho terra, os olhos eram negros, tinha marcas no rosto, usava uma espécie de jaqueta curta e sem mangas verde-escura, a calça preta e botas por cima da calça, luvas sem dedo em apenas uma das mãos.

Envy- Você é quem??

Herbelook- Sou Herbelook, titã da terra!!! – com um jeito meio rude.

Anamatéia- Agora que as apresentações terminaram, hora de eliminar esse ser patético!!!! – apontando para Velius.

Velius- Ora, Ora, Ora se não são os titãs lendários!!!

Sguarbedon- Velius??? Como escapou da prisão???

Velius- Graças a Skyla!!!

Sguarbedon- Vejo que conseguiu o poder supremo!!!

Velius- É... para ver como todos os titãs são patéticos!!! Mas não se preocupem meus aliados vão acabar com vocês!!!! – e os sósias dos titãs ((modernos)) entram na frente de Velius.

Herbelook- Faz tempo que não luto!!!! Vai ser bom!!!! – e estala os dedos.

Alyssa- Tomem cuidado, eles sabem todos os nossos golpes!!!

Adorigan- Meu bem, mas tem algo que eles não sabem!!!

Alyssa- O que??

Anamatéia- Os nossos golpes!!!!

Sguarbedon- TITÃS ATACAR!!!

Herbelook- DEVASTAÇÃO TECTÔNICA!!! – e uma rachadura vai até os sósias de Max e Tyson, chegando perto deles dois muros se levantam e esmaga os clones, que soltam uns brilhos voltam a Velius.

Adorigan- ONDA DE ÁGUAS DIVINAS!!! – uma enorme onda brilhante vai para de cima da sósia da Alyssa, e a atinge com grande força, assim eliminando o clone do mal.

Sguarbedon- TORNADO DESTRUIDOR!!!! – o que começa com um tornado logo se transforma num punho de ar gigante, e deu até dó do sósia do Ray que foi eliminado imediatamente.

Anamatéia- LANÇA FULMINANTE!!!! – e sua lança de fogo aparece, e corta o sósia do Envy no meio, e logo depois vai no sósia de Kai e o destrói facilmente.

Titãs modernos- IRADO!!! XD ((APOIADÍSSIMO!!!! OO ))

Sguarbedon- Mais algum truque velho Velius??

Max- hauahuahauahuahua... Velius é igual a velho... huahuahauahuahauahuahuahau... ((concordo, combina com aquele mala XD ))

Todos- ¬¬'

Ray- Acho que é hora dos titãs reunirem forças!!!!

Kai- Vamos pôr fim de uma vez nessa história!!!!!

Anamatéia- Tirou as palavras da minha boca!!!!

Alyssa- Que demais... titãs do passado e do presente juntos!!!

Max- Irado, vamos todos juntos!!!! Dar um fim no velho do Velius... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Todos- ¬¬'

Tyson- Chega de papo vamos nessa!!!

Todos- EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – E todos vão correndo em direção a Velius.

Err... são tantas emoções hehehehehe... detesto dar essa notícia, mas vamos com os últimos capítulos dos titãs... é... é o fim...

Hauahuahuahauhauahuahuahauahuahau... seus bocós é o fim mas só da primeira temporada, novos vilões apareceram novos desafios, e novos mistérios... não percam... beijos!!!!


	34. A BATALHA FINAL DOS TITÃS!

Bem esse será o último capítulo dessa porcaria, que eu e vocês aprendemos a gostar e a amar: os nossos queridos titãs!!! Então não tem como não dedicar esses capítulos ao criador de beyblade, que criou esses personagens fora do comum e que eu tive o prazer de usar na minha fic!!! Beijos então a Kai, Tyson, Ray e Max do beyblade, e um beijo para os titãs novos, personagens da Helena Hiwatari, e nandinha da Vinci, Envy e Alyssa!!! E um beijo a Gaia que escolheu esses animais para serem os heróis da terra!!! Vamos a fic...

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_Blábláblá- pensamento!!!_

((blábláblá)) notas da autora e da beta, e de quem quiser botar alguma coisa aki!!!

BATALHA FINAL DOS TITÃS!!!

Após a chegada dos titãs lendários, nossos bladebreakers titãs se preparam para acabar com a última ameaça! Velius!!!!

Tyson- Chega de papo vamos nessa!!!

Todos- EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – e vão para cima de Velius.

Anamatéia- LANÇA FULMINANTE!!!! – Velius segura seu ataque, e chega perto dela.

Velius- Nunca escondi que você era minha titã favorita!!!

Anamatéia- Vê se te enxerga!!! – e dá um soco nele, mas ele segura sua mão com força.

Kai- SABRE DE CHAMAS!!! – ele corta o braço de Velius, e Anamatéia se afasta dele.

Velius- Rs... como nos velhos tempos!!! – e seu braço aparece de novo.

Sguarbedon- Thunder!!!

Ray- Entendi!!! – e os dois vão correndo em direção até Velius.

Sguarbedon- TORNADO DESTRUIDOR!!!!

Ray- PATAS DE TIGRE!!! – e Velius usa seu cajado para se protege.

Adorigan- Lumina, Max venham comigo!!!

Lumina- OBTERAR!!!

Max- MAREMOTO SUBMARINO!!!

Adorigan- ONDA DE ÁGUAS DIVINAS!!!

Velius- Isso é pouco!!! – e revida os ataques dos titãs.

Max- QUEBRA D'AGUA!!! – e protege as meninas.

Velius- hauhauhauahuahauhau... – ele dava uma risada diabólica.

Herbelook- Não ria ainda!!! – e vai atacar sozinho Velius.

Velius- Você não pode comigo!!! – seu cajado se transforma numa lança e avança em Herbelook, que dá um soco em Velius.

Herbelook- Quem é que não pode aqui???

Velius- Você!!!! – e atinge uma grande magia em Herbelook que fica meio zonzo.

Tyson- Não... FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!!! – e por pouco não atinge Velius.

Envy- GARRAS VENENOSAS!!! – e as garras cortam a o rosto de Velius.

Velius- Será o fim dos titãs!!!! –o céu começa a ficar escuro, raios negros começam a surgir do céu. E uma grande quantidade de energia começa a se juntar.

Alyssa- O que vamos fazer?? Ele é muito poderoso!!!

Anamatéia- Temos que dar um jeito...

Envy- Vamos lá líderes, cadê os planos???

Ray- Hehehehe... se acalme!!!

Sguarbedon- Realmente Velius é muito poderoso...

Tyson- Será que não tem como derrotar ele??

Max- Que é isso galera, somos os titãs, não tem o que possa com a gente!!!

Herbelook- É verdade, concordo com o menino aí!!!

Adorigan- É verdade, derrotamos muitos vilões e tenho certeza que os novos titãs, também são fortes o suficiente para isso!!!

Kai- Concordo, passamos por muita coisa para parar agora!!! – e Gaia aparece.

Gaia- Realmente o que todos vocês, titãs lendários e meus titãs, passaram, foi muito forte, e não vai ser Velius... ALGO TÃO INSIGNIFICANTE COMO ELE QUE IRÁ DESTRUIR ALGO QUE TIVEMOS TANTO TRABALHO PARA PRESERVAR!!! TITÃS VAMOS ATACAR TODOS JUNTOS PORQUE ELE NÃO PODERÁ COM 10 TITÃS E MINHA FORÇA!!!! AGORAAAA...

Herbelook- DEVASTAÇÃO TECTÔNICA!!! – A enorme muralha estava se formando, mas era de uma forma muito mais poderosa.

Adorigan- ONDA DE ÁGUAS DIVINAS!!! – não era como a outra, era muito maior, e mais poderosa.

Sguarbedon- TORNADO DESTRUIDOR!!!! – o que começa como um tornado logo se transforma num punho de ar gigante. Mas não era apenas um, eram vários.

Anamatéia- LANÇA FULMINANTE!!!! – Assim como o sabre de chamas, a lâmina cresceu assustadoramente, uma enorme lança de fogo.

Max- MAREMOTO SUBMÁRINO!!!! – imaginem o ataque da Draciel umas 50 vezes maior, uma onda com uma gigantesca forma, e força.

Tyson- FURACÃO FANTASMA!!! – vários tornados poderosos se formavam, com uma força gigante.

Envy- GARRAS VENENOSAS!!!!! – eram como três enormes lâminas, com uma aura roxa em volta, veneno...

Alyssa- OBTERAR!!! – os pequenos raios de luz, viraram grandes trovões iluminando tudo que estava a volta deles, era uma guerra da escuridão com a luz.

Kai- SABRE DE CHAMAS!!! – a lâmina do sabre de chamas ficou muito mais poderosa do que antes... seu corpo estava que é puro fogo. ((isso é o que eu chamo de um cara 'quente'! XDD ))

Ray- PATAS DE TIGRE!!! – um enorme tigre de raios se formava logo depois de uma chuva de raios.

Gaia- ATAQUE TITÃ SUPREMO!!!!! – e todas as magias se transformaram em uma enorme esfera de energia.

Todos os titãs- ATACAR!!!!

Velius- NNNNNAÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!! VOCÊS NÃO IRÃO ME VENCER!!!!! – e atira na magia nos titãs.

Titãs- AAAAHHHH... – A enorme esfera de energia pulveriza o ataque de Velius. E a magia vai na direção dele com uma força inimaginável.

Velius- NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!!! – e a magia atinge ele, que aos poucos transforma-se em pó.

Quando tudo aquilo acaba, apenas caem uns cristais, do poder supremo, o de Skyla, Lurion, Kleiha, Salazar, e o de Velius, era o fim...

Max- ... Pelo jeito...

Tyson- Acabou!!!

Alyssa- Vencemos!!

Envy- Certeza!!! – e eles olham para o céu.

Ray- Derrotamos Velius!!!! – começa uma chuvinha leve, e quando o primeiro pingo cai no rosto do Kai, por incrível que pareça, ele abre um sorriso de satisfação.

Kai- VAI SE DANAR VELIUS!!! UHHHUUUU!!!! – e todos os titãs modernos comemoram.

Max- Viram que incrível, os poderes?? – empolgado.

Kai- Nunca pensei que seu ataque era daquele jeito, foi incrível!!! – falando sobre o poder do Max.

Tyson- E você Kai, que ficou todo de fogo!!!

Alyssa- Tyson, os tornados que você fez foram incríveis!!! – toda maravilhada com o poder do Tyson.

Ray- Mas não podemos negar que seu ataque foi o máximo, foi o que deteve a escuridão, iluminando tudo! Foi demais!!!!

Envy- Não é à toa que você foi escolhido o líder, aquele tigre de raios foi incrível!!!!! Totalmente fora do comum!!!

Max- IRADO, ENTÃO EU JÁ DISSE UMA VEZ E DIGO DE NOVO!!!

Todos- ADORO SER UM TITÃ!!!!

Ray- E quem somos?? – e todos se entreolham.

Todos- BLADEBREAKERS TITÃS!!!

Anamatéia- Foi uma luta incrível, Gaia fez uma ótima escolha!!!

Sguarbedon- Tenho certeza disso, vocês deram conta do recado certinho!!!

Herbelook- Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas vocês como equipe e como titãs foram... não... são incríveis!!! Como uma família!!!!

Adorigan- Parabéns titãs, vocês salvaram a terra e o futuro!!!!

Gaia- Nunca tive tanto orgulho de alguém como eu tenho de vocês!!! Essa luta mostrou porque vocês foram escolhidos para serem os Titãs!!!!

Kai- Mas tenho uma pergunta... e agora??? Que acabou tudo...

Sguarbedon- Vocês conversam depois, agora voltaremos ao nosso templo para eliminar esses cristais...

Gaia- Se vocês quiserem...

Adorigan- Gaia você vem??

Gaia- Não, eu vou ficar mais um pouco com eles... – pensa a mulher mais orgulhosa do mundo.

Herbelook- Bem nós vamos!!!

Anamatéia- Mais uma vez, foi um prazer lutar ao lado de vocês!!! Vocês são os melhores!!!

Kai- A gente sabe!!!

Todos- KAI!!!

Kai- O quê???

Adorigan- Eu queria ter lutado mais vezes com vocês!!! Deixemos para uma outra época!!!

Alyssa- Pode deixar!!!!

Max- Foi muito dez conhecer vocês!!!!

Envy- Tirou as palavras da minha boca!!!

Adorigan- O prazer foi todo meu!!!

Sguarbedon- Você sabe guiar os titãs, e o os trata como irmãos, isso é o essencial para um líder e você, garoto, tem de sobra!!! Parabéns Thunder!!!

Ray- Obrigado, e me chame de Ray!!! – e os dois se cumprimentam.

Sguarbedon- Adeus titãs!!! Foi uma honra!!! – e os titãs lendários desaparecem.

Alyssa- Bem é isso o fim dos vilões... – e novamente se entreolham e saem correndo feito um bando de crianças indo para o recreio.

Gaia- Crianças!!!! Ah titãs...!!! – ela vai atrás deles, andando calmamente.

Alyssa- Foi show, foi muito show!!!!

Tyson- Foi fabuloso!!!

Envy- Eu não poderia ter planejado melhor!!!!

Kai- A gente esculachou!!!

Ray- E não teve pra ninguém!!!

Max- Peraí, quem nós somos???

Todos- BLADEBREAKERS TITÃS!!!! UHHHHUUUUUUUU!!!!!! - todos comemorando, porque finalmente tudo aquilo havia acabado.

Hilary- Como foi???

Kenny- O que houve???

Tyson- Acabamos com o Velius, ele já era!!!

Max- E foi irado!!!

Hilary- Que incrível!!!

Kenny- Cconte como foi tudo!!!

Ray- Primeiro foi assim apareceram os titãs lendários e aí... – e Kai vê Gaia vindo mas antes dela se unir a eles, ele foi até ela.

Gaia- Kai, o que houve??? – Kai estava meio sem jeito.

Kai- Gaia- eu queria... te agradecer...

Gaia- Me agradecer?? Porque???

Kai- Bem por tudo, por ter me escolhido, por ter acreditado em mim, por ter me ajudado com a GBD, por tudo!!!

Gaia- Não me agradeça, não sabe o orgulho que eu tenho de todos vocês, mas principalmente de você por ter sido um guerreiro incrível, e ter reconhecido quem são seus amigos e dar o devido valor que eles merecem!!!

Kai- Não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda, você não sabe o quanto que ter virado um titã me ajudou, realmente... é nisso que eu mais agradeço!!! Obrigado por ter me tornado um titã!!! – Kai não estava escondendo a gratidão que sentia por Gaia.

Gaia- Eu tenho muito orgulho de todos vocês!! Todos vocês!!! – e abraça Kai.

Kai- Eu sou péssimo nisso!!! Não fale para ninguém sobre o que aconteceu agora!!! – fala sério.

Gaia- Rsrsrsrs... nunca muda!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrs...

Max- Gaia!!! Kai!!! Venham!!! – e os dois se juntam ao demais.

Logo em seguida Gaia vem com uma pergunta.

Gaia- Meninos, vocês não sabem o orgulho que tenho de ter vocês como titãs!! Mas agora eu pergunto... vocês querem voltar ao normal??? Voltarem ao mundo do beyblade??? Suas vidas ao normal???

Tyson- Parar de ser um titã???

Gaia- É...

Max- Bem... – meio querendo desconversar.

Gaia- Envy??

Envy- Eu não... quero continuar sendo um titã!!!

Gaia- Alyssa???

Alyssa- Bem eu não tenho nada a perder, só a ganhar, eu ainda quero ser uma titã!!!

Gaia- Kai???

Kai- Eu não era nada, não sabia quem eu realmente era quando virei um titã, muitas perguntas sobre minha vida foram respondidas, e não... não quero deixar de ser um titã!!!

Gaia- E você Max???

Max- Que isso, ser um titã é a coisa mais irada na vida!!! Eu quero continuar a ser um titã!!!

Gaia- Rsrsrsrsrs... Tyson e você???

Tyson- Bem, tem o ditado que diz "É bom sair enquanto está ganhando" , então... vou parar o beyblade sendo o tri campeão, assim não fico com derrotas no currículo, porque eu não vou deixar de ser um titã!!!huahuahauahuahuahua...

Gaia- Rsrsrsrsrs... e você Ray, finalmente vai voltar ao normal!!! Você quer?? – e todos olham para Ray.

Ray- Bem... já que todos os titãs vão ficar... eles vão precisar de um líder!!!! E eu jamais quero voltar a ser "normal"... rsrsrsrsrsrs... Uma vez titã... sempre titã...

Tyson- Mas você vai ficar com a gente né???

Gaia- Rs... Vai se um prazer, ir novamente numa jornada louca com vocês!!! – dizia com um baita sorriso de orgulho na cara.

Max- IRADO!!! PARA SEMPRE TITÃS!! Mas o que vamos deter???

Ray- Bandidos, ladrões... Até vir uma grande ameaça, deteremos os vilões das cidades, titãs são para o bem de todos!!!!

Todos- Apoiado!!!!!

E continuaram aquele momento de felicidade... até que...

Kai- Peraí... esquecemos de alguém!!!

Ray- Quem???

Todos- GREMAN!!!!! – e ouvem não muito longe, explosão, gritos.

Greman- TITÃS APAREÇAM!!!!!!

Ray- Não vamos magoar ele!!! VAMOS!!!! – e eles correm.

Alyssa- LUZ!!!!

Envy- SELVAGEM!!

Tyson- AR!!!

Max- ÁGUA!!!

Kai- FOGO!!!

Ray- TROVÃO!!!! – e eles todos se transformam, e vão deter Greman.

Gaia, Hilary e Kenny- VAI TITÃS!!!!

Fim da primeira temporada...

Bem quero agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews!!! E é isso!!! sem palavras... mas não pensem que acabou... segunda temporada vindo bem depressa, novos vilões, novos mistérios, novas aventuras!! Não percam!!! Bjoks fui!!!

Nota da revisora: Bom, sabe quando você lê alguma coisa que te faz lembrar uma música, ás vezes você nem sabe direito por que? Aconteceu isso hoje, enquanto revisava esse cap.Na verdade, essa canção me faz lembrar de pedaços da fic inteira, mas só bateu na minha cabeça hoje, vai entender... A música se chama 'Tsubasa', do FictionJunction KAORI. Essa música tem em duas versões originais, uma com a letra em japonês e outra em inglês, todas as duas do mesmo grupo. Como a que eu tenho é só a em inglês, é ela que vai:

TSUBASA [Asas

Música por: FictionJunction KAORI

Far in the light, I can see it

In every scene of the night

A tiny feather of love

I gotta go

Destiny never finds the way for me, my love

Even in the night I see your face, in the dark

So I never lose my way to you

I never close my heart

The light is always there

Time goes by, we can never stay the same

Now we've come so far from love memory

Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart

In our hearts we are one, for love melody

The future arrives with your love

Willing to go to the place

Where you never need to cry

I'll take you there

Willing to find an answer

In all the winding road we have come through

In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here

So you never lose your way to me

Never close your heart

Your light is always here

Time goes by, we can never stay the same

In the shades of hope, in love memory

Though you smile has gone, we will never be apart

In our hearts we can hear the love melody

The future still shines... Close to you...

[time goes by, we can never stay the same

Now we've come so far from love memory

Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart

In our hearts we are one, for love melody...

Time goes by, we can never stay the same

In the shades of hope, in love memory

Though you smile has gone, we will never be apart

In our hearts we can hear the love melody

The future still shines... Close to you...

The future still shines... Close to you...

TRADUÇÃO

Lá longe na luz, eu posso ver isso

Em cada parte da noite

Uma pequena pena de amor

Eu preciso ir

O destino nunca encontra seu caminho

até mim, meu amor

Mesmo de noite eu vejo seu rosto, na escuridão

Então eu nunca perco meu caminho até você

Nunca fecho meu coração

A luz está sempre ali

O tempo passa, nós nunca podemos continuar os mesmos

Agora chegamos tão longe da memória do amor

Apesar do seu sorriso ter partido, nunca estaremos separados

Em nossos corações somos um, pela melodia do amor

O futuro chega com seu amor

Concordando em ir ao lugar

Onde você não precisa chorar nunca

Eu te levarei lá

Concordando em encontrar uma resposta

Em toda estrada tortuosa por onde passamos

No calor do verão, frio do inverno, eu estou aqui

Então você nunca perde seu caminho até mim

Nunca feche seu coração

A luz está sempre aqui

O tempo passa, nós nunca podemos continuar os mesmos

Nas sombras da esperança, na memória do amor

Apesar do seu sorriso ter partido, nunca estaremos separados

Em nossos corações podemos ouvir a melodia do amor

O futuro ainda brilha... próximo a você...

[O tempo passa, nós nunca podemos continuar os mesmos

Agora chegamos tão longe da memória do amor

Apesar do seu sorriso ter partido, nunca estaremos separados

Em nossos corações somos um, pela melodia do amor

O futuro chega com seu amor

O tempo passa, nós nunca podemos continuar os mesmos

Nas sombras da esperança, na memória do amor

Apesar do seu sorriso ter partido, nunca estaremos separados

Em nossos corações podemos ouvir a melodia do amor

O futuro ainda brilha... próximo a você

O futuro ainda brilha... próximo a você...

Bem é isso olha a musica!!!! É muito bacana a letra!!!! E é isso beijos e vamos logo a segunda temporada!!!!


End file.
